Love is Business
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Look at cover image for a quick summary and yes this is a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup all you lovers of lemon Smiles the guru of lemons here to drop some love into your world. So this first chapter sets everything up pretty well and hope to see what you all have to say. And no Jester is not adding to this story it's straight lemon filled and slightly drama with a good amount of emotion. From time to time Jester will drop by but this is all me.**

**Third person's View**

It's yet another day in the country of OOO, which is one of the five countries that reside on the planet of MA. The other countries are RAA, AAA, LOO, and ZA. Each country had an understanding that they would trade with one another and not seek war. For over fifty years RAA was in a long-standing war in ZA. But thanks to the intervention of OOO and LOO the neutral countries of MA they managed to get the two to stop fighting. ZA let the issue drop agreeing that war wasn't what the world needed after the Great War and the Great Quake. The wars divide the humans of old and the quake was the event that changed so many humans into half mutant or unknown species that were random in form. OOO had the highest density of humans with is under four hundred at most. OOO's main defense was the Candy knights of the Candy kingdom.

The second fighting forces of OOO were the humans who would fight random groups of bandit and provide technological tactics to battles. The leader of the human settlement was Josh Merten's the president to his fellow humans. But to others that lived in OOO he was more of a king. Josh never wanted to be a leader but after handling the negotiations that united OOO after the end of the last civil war the humans wanted he and no one else to lead them. Josh lost his wife after the birth of his youngest son Finn Merten. His other sons were name Jermaine the oldest and Jake the second oldest. Finn had a habit that his father didn't like. Finn's habit was wandering off into OOO for hours on end when he was ten Josh had him permanently raised at home.

Finn had walked out into the Forbidden forest and lost consciousness for several days. The candy knights that found him were surprised at the strange ruby bracelet around his hand right hand it wouldn't come off. President Josh was so angered that Finn has remained inside the presidential home for that last six and a half. Today Finn was sleeping in not because he was tired no he wanted to sleep into experience the sexual dreams he'd have for the last two years. In each dream Finn felt the sexual sweet voice of four different women. Each dream gave Finn a different shiver of pleasure he just couldn't understand what he was feeling because his father and brothers never told he anything about sex. Today Finn was feeling the soft puffy touch of the second dream woman. Second, "Oh baby you like that don't you how my hands are washing down your back". Finn, "Yes please don't stop I need you please".

Finn's inhaled deeply feeling the soft lips of the woman touching his dream lips. Finn knew it was all in his mind but he could explain why he needed to be close to them? And why he wanted to stay asleep to stay with them? But as the soft hands of the woman reached and groped his groin Finn jolted awake cursing under his breath. Finn, "Damn why do I have to wake up"? A knock at his door provided his answer it was his big brother Jermaine. Jermaine, "Yo Finn get up dad said he wants you to go with him to the royal meeting of OOO". Groaning Finn slipped out of bed and pulled on a nice blue dress shirt, black pants, and a yellow bowtie. Walking into the hot morning sun Finn smiled seeing his dad sitting in the carriage. Josh, "Finn you know that soon you'll be able to leave the house on your own right"? Finn, "Yeah dad I know but I still don't know what I want to do. Jermaine is going to take up after you and Jake's going to take charge of training the new mercenaries for OOO. But what will I do sleep for my entire life dad I just don't know what I'm good at".

Josh could see how upset his son was he stopped him from going out and exploring things he couldn't see from his room. And now he saw that his son was so out of place that he couldn't give his son an honest answer. Josh, "Finn look I don't know what your good at but I saw how much you read maybe you'll be able to help with the tactical division one day". Finn sighed looking out the window of the carriage as the farmlands of OOO passed by them. Finn, "Dad I know out there somewhere is what I need to find myself. I won't find it in OOO I just don't know where since I got the bracelet its been the only thing that's told me there is more to the world". Josh was once more speechless he remembers how outgoing his wife was and he could see so much of her in Finn. From his sons shiny blonde hair to gentle blue eyes while Jermaine and Jake had more of Josh features Finn got more of his mothers.

Josh, "Don't worry son I sure you'll find something just give it time. Hey maybe one of the princesses at the royal meeting might take a shine to you". Finn, "The first time being outside the presidential house and you're already trying to get me to settle down". Josh, "What Jake got married to Lady"? Finn, "Dad Lady's half human half horse rainbow witch. Do you know the chances of that well me either but still Jake better not mess up". Josh raised an eyebrow questioning his son. Finn, "Cause if he does Lady will trample him". Josh chuckle and leaned back into his set while Finn pretended to read a book. He was actually going over the voices of his dreams they were so beautiful that he couldn't wait to go back to sleep. Finn, _'Man I'd give anything if I could be with those wonderful women. But with my luck dad will probably tell them no'_. In time the father and son arrived and was announced to the other members of royal status.

Finn was amazed at all the various being that lived in OOO. To one side was the Lizard king and Turtle king standing next to their daughters was the Water princess. Close to the windows were Flame king and Cloud queen sitting with her son Cloud prince. To the back of the room was Queen Gum standing beside her was her two daughters Princess Bubblegum and Princess Sugardrop. All eyes fell on Finn not may who visited the human settlement saw Finn mainly because he didn't leave his room when guests came over. But seeing the human princess the young females couldn't believe how nice he looked. With his hair nicely slicked back and his gentle blue eyes shining in contrast to his hair he was to them the perfect man.

Finn and Josh took their seats and the meeting began. Finn zoned out after sometime and focused on reading the old novel about a human becoming a well-respected martial artist. The ways of when humans could fight with their fists had long past now they depended on weapons or smarts to win fights. Finn sat and took in the glances he was receiving many smiled when Water princess blew him a quick kiss. A messenger came into the room, as Queen Gum was about to call for a break. Messenger, "My Ladies and Lords the new rulers of the RAA have declared war on OOO. The heirs of Ra'ga say if you do not surrender they will unleash their armies onto OOO". Queen Gum, "We are a neutral territory RAA's rulers have no right to attack us. I will take this matter to the united counsel Josh please come with me". Josh, "Finn wait in the gardens ok". Finn nodded and walked outside to relax on a bench.

In time Water princess came over to he and started to talk. Water princess, "So Princess Finn what's you've been doing all this time to make no one ever see you"? Finn, "My dad grounded me for nearly seven years and now he thinks it's a good idea for me to meet more people". Water princess, "Man that sucks hey some of the princesses seem to be talking about you even Queen Gums daughters have taken a liking to you". Finn, "I never really could talk to people outside royals or my family and our guards. But still to think the RAA wants to go to war with us just isn't right". Water princess, "If RAA won't listen we could always get ZA or AAA to help us. Plus I'm sure that Flame king and Queen Gum's army will be able to assist my uncles navy pretty well". Looking up Finn saw his dad return will a grim look on his face Queen Gum was beyond pissed biting him thumb out of anger. Josh, "Attention everyone it appears the RAA has broken from the agreement and has not only threatened to attack us but LOO as well. I have asked AAA for help but they seemed to not really be sure if they could provide us with help against RAA's army".

Flame king, "Worry not dear Queen Gum we will meet this fools if they dare to step on our homes". Queen Gum, "Very well I want the Water Navy and Candy armada to stand ready for any attack. Josh keep watch over your radars and keep us up to date". Nodding the rulers left to return to their homes and began to prepare for what was to come. Finn was sitting with Jake who was talking not only to various mercenaries that would come and go but also trying to keep a conversation. Jake, "Sorry bro ok look I don't know what to tell you just tell dad already. I'm sure he'll understand I mean to want to travel around the world that's not that bad of an idea". Finn scratched his neck and started to walk back to his room.

It was early Tuesday morning when the alarms went off and everyone began to run to prepare for the incoming fight. Finn however was anger the women of his dreams had not taken the time to drop by that night. So Finn just sat in his room and waited for someone to come get him. After three hours Jermaine came into Finn's room say, "Finn dad wants to see you the Queen of LOO is heading to us".

**Finn's View**

As I followed my brother to the meeting room I found my dad, Jake, Cloud queen and Queen Gum sitting at a circular table. Across from them was a woman in tight black jeans, and ornate purple shirt with nice shoulder stitching into her shirts back and shoulders. She wasn't even sitting in the chair she was floating damn she was floating over the chair. Next to her was a female with gray skin like the floating woman but the woman's skin had a tint of blue in it. Woman, "Good he's here now we can start". Queen Gum, "Why is Finn joining this meeting so important to you Queen Abadeer"? Queen Abadeer smiled showing her sharp front fangs she was a vampire I couldn't believe it. Queen Abadeer, "LOO is my domain and RAA won't dare test my armies might not after I got help from a center place called the Night-O-Sphere". Josh, "So why are you here and you still have yet to answer why my youngest must be present"?

Queen Abadeer, "Ok AAA is controlled by my step brother and he and I can give you all the help you need to keep RAA away. Plus I heard those two troublemakers are signing agreements with ZA as we speck so lets get right to it. We'll help make your OOO as secure as possible but I want something in return. Josh I want your son". My dad eyes went wide as he bolted up saying, "No I won't I can't just sign away my son like an item for trade". Queen Gum, "What possible things could you want Prince Finn for"? Queen Abadeer, "That's my business and you won't have to worry he'll be fine he just will be more of a servant to me and my sisters. So what do you lose it's not like you won't be able to see him he just will live with me for the rest of his life". My dad shook his head and made his way to me grabbing my arm he told me to go back to my room.

I was still in shock even as I left I felt as if I've met Queen Abadeer somewhere before. As I walked to my room I felt a ping go off in my head. Trying to shake if off I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know why but my head was filled with the idea of red things after a while I sat up and saw that it was just the afternoon. Looking my door I placed the little message around the door handle saying 'Guy playing video games don't disturb'. My room was soundproof so you could hear things from the outside but nothing from inside could be heard. Sitting in front of my computer I set up my game and started to play the pre war adventure game Skyrim. I loved the game it was one of the only ten games I had and sure I played the game beyond completion but I still went back into the world. After checking the clock I had logged three hours on the game. Pausing in I walked to my small frig and took out a pack of instant food.

All I needed to do was pull the cord at the bottom and it would heat up. As I walked back to my computer my jaw dropped there sat Queen Abadeer her violet eyes staring at me. I was scared for a moment because of all the stories I heard about vampires. "Hi" I said with a little shake in my voice. Queen Abadeer chuckled sweetly saying, "Be honest Finn you play video games that take you to places you've never seen before why not go to a place you've never seen before. I can give you that Finn sure you'll be my person servant but it has a lot of perks trust me. All you need to do is sign a contract with me and I'll make sure you home is safe and you'll be off with me". The offer was great yes but I was sure my dad would flip.

"Look Queen…" She cut me off saying, "Marceline just call me Marceline I owe you that much". Not sure what she meant I went on saying, "Why do you want me there are other better princes then me"? Marceline picked up a book by my computer saying, "Your creative Finn you're different like me and my sisters and I'm sure you'll like what I offer. Here come meet me at this place tonight and I'll show you the written contract". With that she turned into a mist of purple and slipped through my window and into night. The small sticky note map she slipped me was a little messy but I could make it out. "Man dad's going to kill me but still I want to see her why"?

**Smiles; Expect chapter two to drop sometime later in the week. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well this was earlier then I expect but whatever Jester start reviewing.**

**Jester; Stop yelling I right here DannyPhantom619 thanks hope you like the update. The Nephilim King Michael from the notes that Smiles is showing me all you just said does lead somewhere so don't worry. Roberto we haven't heard from you in a while good to see you still giving out kind reviews. Wolfe47 don't go on a rampage here's more. Random guest Smiles says thanks and here's an update. Attackme Smiles says thanks ok Smiles the rest is yours.**

**Smiles; Stomp 'em in the nuts SUCKER!**

**Jermaine's View**

I could wrap my head around it Finn was trying to sneak past me. "*Sigh* ok bro what are you doing"? Finn, "Look I met a girl and she really has me on edge I need to see her or ill just explode. Please don't tell dad please". Nodding at him I told him how to sneak out and off he went after he gave me a hug. Smiling at him I wondered how dad was going to give Finn the birds and the bees talk. "He better give him that talk soon or Finn will make a big mistake".

**Finn's View**

Thanks to Jermaine I made it to the meeting and found Marceline and her maid sitting in an old apartment in the caverns by the Grasslands. Smiling as I walked in Marceline waved her maid to watch for intruders. Sitting on couches from me she placed a paper in front of me. Marceline, "As you see Finn everything is covered OOO is protected by LAA and AAA so long as you remain mine. Don't look so surprised I'm renaming LOO cause is sounds like something a Troll would say. And if any harm should come to you we will return you but continue to protect OOO nevertheless. But you must remain loyal to me and you must never question the things I ask of you to do. I'll provide you with a nice home at my castle with my sisters and you will have the best opportunities to learn and explore around AAA and LAA".

"Marceline I came for more then just to see what you offered". Smiling she floated over to me and sat right on my lap looking into her violet eyes. Pushing and hand over my eyes she whispered into my ears, "Every dream makes people oh so closer Finny". Feeling the cool shiver go down my back I couldn't ask anything before her lips met mine. Her hands kept mine to my sides as her tongue slipped into my mouth. Pushing my head back all I could do was wonder how long until I understood who Marceline really was. Feeling her forked tongue taste every bit of my mouth the moment she left I felt empty. Pleading with my eyes she said, "Finn you don't know how much you mean to mean. Nor do you know how much you need this sign the contract and you'll see what you've missed for so long".

"Marceline who are you and what aren't you telling me"? Marceline, "You'll find out more when you agree to the deal Finn trust me just take my hand this time". Feeling a sharp ping in my head I tried to remember where I heard that phrase. Hugging her I asked, "Please give me a week to tell my father after I do ok". Nodding she floated off my lap and I signed my name. "Man my dads going to kick my ass". Walking home I left right after Marceline gave me another kiss on my neck but she nibbled my neck lightly as she floated over to the other couch. Thanking her for all she would do I now sat alone in my room wondering how to tell dad.

Well here we are me running for my life as my dad yells at me to stop so he could punch me. After three hours of running my dad sat in the back yard and with help from Jake and Jermaine we finally sat down and talk. Dad, "Finn I just don't know what to say but are you sure"? "Dad she doesn't want to hurt me and even promised that if any serious harm comes to me I get to come home and she and her brother will still protect OOO. Dad I want to see what's out there in the world and my best chance is following her. Please I just want to see the world with my eyes free from the clouds". Seeing my dad smile was all I need to know giving him a hug I started to pack my stuff. Putting my computer and drawing books in one metal case. Then some clothes into a duffle bag and last I placed my laptop into my green backpack. Marceline gave me one week but I was finished after five.

Queen Gum and her daughter came by to say their goodbyes. Her daughter surprised me by each kissing my cheek smiling weakly at the choice I made. Queen Gum, "Good luck Finn I do hope for the best and hope you find what you're looking for". Thanking her I sat in my room watching movies on my laptop. It was midnight and very cool midnight for it being spring. I felt a breeze rush my room causing me to turn to my window and there she was. She was hanging upside down two giant bat wings covering her torso her violet eyes shining red. Her fangs even seemed longer growling out of joy she lunged at me. Scooping me up whisper in my ear, "Finn welcome to the house of Abadeer where your screams are my pleasure". With that she sank her fangs into my neck I didn't scream an odd sound escaped my lips it was low but I knew it was from me.

Marceline's cold fangs began to vibrate as she drank my vision was slightly blurry. But I still saw her maid grabbing all my stuff and jumping out the window. Not far behind Marceline flew after her maid with her fangs still in my neck. Wrapping my arms around her for some reason I felt safe in her grip. I don't know how long I was out but I found myself sleeping in a coffin. Sitting up the coffin I was sleeping in was inside a large carriage it had a nice silver armchair at the foot of the coffin. Next to the head was a small dresser with my stuff in front of it. And standing by the carriage door was the maid she still wore her blank expression and puffy maids outfit. "Um who are you"? Maid, "I'm Orchid personal maid to all the sisters of the house of Abadeer. In time you will meet mistresses sisters but for now she wishes for you to relax".

"Orchid what's it like it LAA"? Orchid, "Dark some cities have female demon, witches, or hybrids of different creatures mostly women". "What's the general environment like"? Orchid, "Well most of LAA is covered in mist and darkness. But the fields of purple vamp flowers are nice to see in the moonlight. Also the ruins that are around most of LAA are pretty fun to explore". Smiling at what she said I wondered what it would be like being told what to do by Marceline and her sisters. But more over what are here sisters and what might have I gotten myself into.

**Marceline's View**

I knew those two idiots would try something the moment word lift LAA that I went to OOO. Still I would have die laughing to see that look on the heirs of Ra'ga faces when they heard the details of my deal. But thanks to my spies I now know that they really want to start a war. Floating into the waiting carriage I found Finn changing his clothes for a young man he had a nice even build. But I could still see the left over baby fat. Going up behind him a grabbed his waist and hissed in his ear. Turning his he nervously he seemed happy and scared to see me. Finn, "Marceline when did you get back"? "Just now and you're going to love what I have to tell you"?

Finn, "WHAT"! His face read pure shock and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at how innocent her looked. "Relax those two twins of Ra'ga are idiots and they won't lay a hand on you I can grantee that". Touching his soft cheek he blushed and tried to avoid my eyes but I held his gaze and brought him into a light kiss. I didn't want to let my hunger out again having him asleep for three days was bad enough. "Finn come outside I want to show you something cool". Following like a loyal dog I mad his sit at the edge of a pond and I lightly began to whistle. In time a nice hum returned from the waters and several luminescent frogs began to crook and snapped their tongues in a sleepy tone. Sitting next to him Finn leaned into my shoulder saying, "Marceline I think I'm really going to like being by your side". "Don't worry Finn me and my sisters won't be too rough you're a special case to us".

Finn, "What do you mean"? Looking into his gentle eyes I saw that he really didn't remember meaning the event did have an after affect. "*Sigh* for now lets enjoy our time traveling and don't worry about anything those idiots and their bounty hunters won't harm a hair on your head". Pushing his head into my breast I started to hum in my throat and in time he eased into the embarrass. After an hour the frogs ended their song and I saw the sun began to peak over the horizon. Tapping Finn's forehead I motion him to the carriage. "Orchid lets go". She wanted over from behind a tree and gave the undead horse the command. Finn and I sat inside the carriage still locked in a hold as I said, "Finn I want to sleep but I know you won't so lets just relax ok". Seeing him nod I held him by his waist as I pressed my chest to his back.

"It's so cure when you blush Finn it means your still pure and no one has corrupted you". Brushing his neck with my hand I saw him shiver and after doing it a few times I saw it was a natural reaction. "Oh Finny looks like I found a little trick to use later and I sure as hell will. But relax Finn I've had my fill of blood and won't need more for another week. But be sure to be ready for me by that time cause I know you'll love it". Finn blushed redder saying, "I already do". Snaking my tongue around his ear I whispered, "Finn I care for you your honest loyal I guess we won't have to be too rough with you when we get home". Finn gulped as I began to nibble around his neck grabbing his hair I pulled his head back and gave him a sloppy kiss.

After ten minutes I pulled away and he tried but failed to hold back his pleading whimper. "Don't worry Finn you won't be upset with what we have ready for you trust me". Patting his back I floated to the small cabinet next to the armchair and pulled out a can of soda passing it to him he thanked me. Finn, "Marceline are we going to see more stuff like we just saw with the frogs". "Yes so much more I planned a few stops on our way to the castle. You sleep while I flew you and Orchid over the ocean to LAA". Finn, "Man that would have been awesome it must have so nice to feel the wind in your hair as we flew. What's it like to fly Marceline"? "That first few times are the best then after that it just feels like you walking or running. You know it just feels nature in a way". Smiling ear to ear he said, "Still you're lucky to have that power sometimes I wish me and my family were that lucky". "Finn you don't want my kind of family situation trust me but I understand what you mean". Finn looked out the window of the carriage some parts of LAA still have the sun peaking through the blood mist I summoned the year after I took control.

_'I'll fix that later for know I just want to relax and show Finn a good time'_. Finn was in awe at what he was seeing he standing in the ruins of a human mall. Over in OOO pre war places like this were long picked clean but here sat a comic shop full of untouched books and collectibles. Smiling I watched him take it all in until he started to take some comics a put them into a pail. After some time he had five stacks of comics and three collectible statues. Plus a spring open spear it worried me when the spear first opened. The counter weight for it almost hit his foot while the short blade almost caught his shoulder. But he was still laughing like a child on a sugar high.

Orchid helped carry the comics into the carriage as Finn kept twirling the locked spear between his two hands. Once inside I snatched him up and almost ripped off his shirt and pants until he was in nothing but his cute lion head boxers. In a red nightgown I pulled him close till my frame enveloped his back. Finn was average high for his age but it was still cute to see the size differences compared to back then was something. Still he was the same heart filled goof and I know my sisters were going to love that fact. Blow a cool breath down his back I started to rub his stomach feeling and taking in every reaction I could. Seeing him shiver and try to hold back a light moan was nice. Stopping I let my hair coil around the top portion of our bodies as the coffin slid shut until we woke up.

**Third person's View**

Sitting on the edge of a large lake were eight average height or heavy set beings each waiting for the same thing. One figure sitting on a rock threw into the lake as he watched a black carriage run across road that lay along the opposite side. Three of the figures walked up to the first as it lite a match revealing his two sharp lower teeth and his brown green skin. He was an Orc but not any Orc he was one of the eight Mandel siblings. These siblings were one of eight other Orc teams that were known to be violent and rude to anyone. Orc one, "So the heirs want us to kill the human pet the Queen of LAA taken as currency as to protect the weaklings of OOO. Brothers and sister we have been paid half now and the other half when we take the boys head.

"Remember we need to separate the maid from the Queen so we may kill the human faster. The Queen's powers are just for show so fear nothing she says". The Orc's huffed showing they understood and took up a seat in the sidecars of the three set motorbikes. Reviving their engines they took off ready to kill and clam the head of the human pet of the vampire queen.

**Smiles; Always got to be someone ok like, comment, and share. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Jester review I'm busy.**

**Jester; This is the last time then you do your own reviews. Attackme says your doing a good job and its enjoyable. Ventus Uzumaki likes the excitement of Finn being taken care of and what is to come. Wolfe47 says good job at getting off the leash and to type more. Roberto glad to hear your back and sorry I know how rough it can be. I don't know who Marceline sisters are Smiles who are her sister?**

**Smiles; Just tell them to read I want to read the surprise when they comment.**

**Jester; The Nephilim King Michael good to see your reviewing again. Yet another good series of hopes and summary here's the update you all asked for.**

**Smiles; Shoot and run best way to rob any bank.**

**Marceline's View**

It started to be such a goodnight until those damn Orc's shoot a crossbow bolt past Finn's face. Orchid threw a bunch of flash grenades and we rode off in the carriage. I could still smell them even as we broke ahead. "Orchid get us into the moonlight ill teach them not do mess with this queen". Turning into mist I left Finn inside as I stood on top of the carriage feeling the brisk bath of pale light I hissed and spoke in the language of old. As the darkness of the ground began to rock at my influence the corpses of the dead rose. "I summoned you tonight beings of wandering souls to kill those who wish harm for that which is mine. Kill and you will have done your land a great service". As the skeletons or husks of dead flesh walked into the road I smirked know the large herd of corpses will keep them for a while.

Floating back inside I found Finn sitting in the chair reading one of the comics he found. "I see nearly dying hasn't fazed you". Finn looked up and I saw his eyes watery saying, "I'm freaking out! But I glad you stopped them the heirs must really be desperate if they want an alliance not to happen". "Don't worry if anymore merc's try anything to hurt a single strand of gold on your head I'll kill them myself". Touching his cheek the warmth he gave off was so nice I just wanted to give into my lust. But I knew it would be so much sweeter to take his body and have it melt in my hands. I wanted to be fair to my sisters as well. Finn was looking over a new comic I never seen before. "Finn what's that"? Finn, "It's called 'the last of us'. It following the adventures of this girl called Ellie and how she has to survive it a post apocalyptic world".

Got to remember to read that one when he's done with it. For now I hope we can get to the next place before Finn goes to sleep again. He needs time to adjust to the nightlife. After two hours we got to the Spill crew studio. **(Hey Smiles here the Spill Crew was one of my favorite YouTube channels. Now they're down to two members of the old crew and have a new channel call Double Toasted. Feeling like hearing funny and simple movie reviews look up their audio reviews on YouTube)**. These guys loved movies, alchemy, and video games seeing Finn's eyes bulge in surprise I pushed him forward to look for what he wanted. Looking at the counter I saw the little hovering robot Cohost. "Sup Cohost are the others into day"? Cohost, "Hell no those idiots went to see the screening of Silver tears. I'm here on my own today hey Marcy who's the kid"? "Yeah that's prince Finn he has a contract with me so he belongs to my families now". Cohost, "I heard a rumor that Burney nearly froze one chick when they were having fun was it true". "Kind of the girl was having fun until she tease Burn and Burn used her powers to sexual please her. The poor thing could hardly walk out the castle when she left".

Cohost was laughing his robotic head off at what I said. Looking over I heard Finn gasp as he looked through a glass case. "Hey Cohost what are those"? Cohost, "I see you got taste kid do you know what these are"? Finn, "That's a PS4 and Xbox 360 two of the most powerful gaming consoles to every be given to the public. I never seen them outside of the old magazines". "Cohost how much"? Finn, "No Marceline I can't ask you to buy these for me it'll be too much". Pulling him into a hug I pressed his face between my breasts saying, "Don't worry Finn I said I was going to make you see the world while we're out so that's what I'm doing. Cohost how many games do you have with them"? Cohost, "We have twenty for the 360 and only five for the PS4".

Finn eyes never left me, as they said nothing more then thank you and I knew I was earning more of his trust and maybe a little emotion. Finn sat and looked over the comics on his lap he looked confused until I saw what kind of comics he was trying to read. "Finn those are manga's you read then from the opposite side of the page". Blushing as I helped him fix the page I turned to see Cyrus and Leone walking into the shop. Korey walked in moments later holding a bowl of nachos. Cyrus, "Hey Marcy what brings you to our little slice of classic paradise"? "Oh I wanted to show my new family guest around LAA and seeing as he loves the same stuff as you three dead head I thought why not". The three husk zombies looked passed me and saw Finn reading the manga's.

Leone, "That's cool we're about to set up to do a review of the movie we just saw. Might want to wait until it's out to rent it". Smiling I thanked the guys and saw Finn sleeping with the manga's he wanted. Lifting him up we went back to the carriage and set him down in the coffin. Taking off his shirt and pants I left him in his boxer and laid down next to him. Smiling I planted a few kisses on his cheek and neck seeing his body once more react even causing him to blush for a while.

**Finn's View**

This was nice Marceline had to get a few times but allowed me to walked around the town on my own. She had me wear and scarf with her families crest on it I assumed it was for my protection. Walking into the small café I asked for a sandwich and a root beer float. The two together was so nice but I looked to my left to see a woman wearing leather armor. Her belt was filled with odd containers and on her right shoulder was a knife. Woman, "You seem so out of place for a smiling human I'll tell you this if you weren't wearing that scarf it would have been harder to find you. Don't run or I'll stab right into you lung and trust me I want you to have a peaceful death". Swallowing hard I turned as a felt something press to my left rib.

Turing their saw another green skinned woman younger then the once I was just talking too. She also had leather armor but what scared me more was what she said, "The queen should have let us kill you with the arrow but now you get to die while seeing it coming". "Please you don't have to do this". First green woman, "Get up and move to the door or I'll make you". Gulping I knew I had one chance, "Excuse me can I got a cup of coffee to go". The guy next to the pot walked over and gave me a fresh cup thanking him I took a sip. "Needs more sugar", as I picked up the shaker I pushed the hot coffee onto the younger woman's lap. As she jumped back I threw sugar into the older ones face and ran for it.

I managed to get to the town square and spotted a town guard. Guard, "What is it"? "Two green skinned women in leather armor are trying to kill me". Pointing behind me the guys saw my scarf as blew his whistle as he drew his sword. A moment later the guard had backup and the people got out of the way. Guards, "Stand down Orc's or we'll put you down". The two Orc's said, "Sorry we have a deal to keep and that humans going to die". The guards held fast stopping the two from trying to get to me but the guards we caught off guard when the older one threw one of her containers and a set of sharp razors flew into their skin. With the guards wounded the younger one tackled me and forced my head into the fountain try to drown me. I couldn't breath my lungs were screaming for air. But just as quickly I was pulled from the waters looking down the young Orc was in the fountain her head free and floating away from her body.

Coughing I looked up and saw that Marceline was holding me and off we went back to the carriage. Once inside Orchid ordered the horses and Marceline was helping me change. "I'm sorry for…" Marceline, "Don't Finn you have nothing to be sorry you just relax and get some sleep". Looking into her eyes she touched my face gently and motioned me to tilt my head. As I did her cool fangs met my skin and like before I was off into a gentle sleep.

**Third person's View**

With Finn asleep for a few days Marceline could deal with the damn Orc's that wanted him dead. As Marceline sat in the carriage she looked at the horses drinking peacefully to regain the energy they lost after running so fast. Orchid, "My lady I had managed to see in total the three of the Orc's have died and that includes the one you beheaded in Slope park. So might I ask what you plan to do once we return to the castle"? Marceline, "The others will want to see Finn right away and also they will want to take in what they haven't seen for so long. The time for simple dreams are over Orchid its time we got what we deserve". Nodding Orchid collected the horse and set off to make one final stop as Marceline had commanded. After half a week of travel the three could see the castle of Blood in the distance.

Marceline remembers the castle it was the home her mother had created as a resting place for all vampires. But now only her mother's powerful spirit remains Marceline mother was murdered but her spirit never left and her murderer lived to see the next day. As the carriage crossed the bridge Marceline stood of the carriage roof but a whistle caught her attention. Looking at out she just missed taking an arrow to the shoulder. Marceline saw more arrows race threw the window of the carriage some even went through its body. Pissed Marceline ordered Orchid to remain with the carriage as she dealt with them. But as she flew from the bridge a surge of electricity arced from the bridge smashing the road in front of the carriage.

Orchid saw the noise awoken Finn and told him to remain inside. Finn slipped to the side near the door and waited to run if needed. But he grabbed something just in case. On the bridge two Orc's had Orchid trapped. The woman from the café had a button and she told Orchid to move or die. Orchid had two short curved swords in her hands but her eyes never left the two Orc's. Even as the young male Orc pushed the door to the side grabbing Finn by the collar he orders Finn out. But as his eyes left Finn for a second Finn struck using the counter wait of his spear. Hearing the Orc cry at his broken hand Finn then extended the spear and stabbed him in the chest. With the cries turned to gurgles of pain the woman was about to use the button on Finn. But Orchid was on her in a second.

Orchid cut clean through the female Orc's forearm but the female dodge the second blade and jumped over the edge of the bridge. Orchid smashed the button and told Finn to get back inside as she commanded the horses once more. Marceline had managed to kill one of the Orc's as they fled from her wicked vine spell. Marceline enter the carriage to see Finn wiping blood from his spear and his hands. Marceline, "I would have thought you were afraid to kill someone. I mean you've been a house mouse for so long so… why aren't you fazed at blood"? Finn, "Jermaine thought me he blindfolded me and had me hit a fake body with a bat. He created it to test all new mercenaries even the sounds of killing someone sounded real after the first three tests. But after it was over he told me the secret and I felt really better.

"But as pay back I filled his pillow with dirt and got a laugh because he didn't find out until one of the house workers told him". The two laughed at Finn's playful side and sat in a close embrace as Finn looked at the approaching castle. Finn, "Is this your castle"? Marceline, "No this is my mother's and she kind of dead like ghost dead not my kind of dead"? Finn, "Never met a ghost before she must be really cool". Smiling at him Marceline leaned in and kissed his neck Finn shudder and tried move away. But Marceline kept her hold and turned Finn's head to give his mouth a tongue-lashing. Finn's soft moans filled the two mouths and once it was over he was blushing like a tomato and limp like a wet noodle.

Marceline loved how innocent he was but he had hints of everything the she and her sisters would love and exploit when they finally met. Inside the Blood castle Finn stood before the ghost of Marceline's mother none other then Lady Opera. Finn bowed in respect and it pleased the ghost women it had been so long since anyone showed her such respect. Lady Opera, "My dear daughter is this called Finn the one you from all those years ago "? Marceline, "Yes mother we….". Marceline's words were interrupted when smoke filled the room. Before anyone noticed Finn was in a chokehold by a large Orc as two others aimed crossbows at the women. Orc leader, "We did warn you miss Marceline now you have to watch as your pet dies".

Finn felt the sharp pain unlike any other I caused tears to come out from his eyes. Marceline felt not anger she felt rage and she unleashed it all. Finn head butted the leader in the chin and scrambled away as a large clawed hand disembowel the leader. Looking up Finn saw Marceline had morphed into a giant bat creature. Turning to the remaining Orc's that tried to run it proved to be useless. In seconds blood was dripping through the cracks in the floor and the cries of pain faded into the wind. Back in her normal form Marceline saw Orchid tending the Finn's stabbed wound it had missed his lung thankfully. Finn smiled looked right into Marceline's eyes saying, "Marceline that was awesome". With that Finn passed out from the pain but Marceline carried him to a room to get fully treated and rest.

**Smiles; Ok comment, like, share and all that other good stuff. Thanks for commenting and adding my fic so yeah. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup my followers of lemons hope your ready for another update. Seeing as I don't do many reviews I'm going to answer the way I feel like. Ventus Uzumaki never played that game and don't plan to. Still I'll take it as a complement for now. Robert an exciting and great reviews here's that update. Wolfe47 some bodies played Skyrim to much cause that's a lot of Orc anger. Attackme thanks for the likes and I know when I end this chapter its going to turn some heads. The Nephilim King Michael glad to see your review again. Jesters still waiting for you to review the last chapters for Knight of Fang. So… yeah I'll talk about Finn's past in pieces for know. But for now lets read the update… I hug her until she stopped hugging back.**

**Finn's View**

It was nice seeing Marceline care for me in my weakened state. I'm sure she was worried I would use the contracts loophole to get sent back to my family. But after everything she showed me I wanted to see what it would be like to stay in her and her sisters company. Thanks to Marceline's mom my healing was pretty fast. In three days I was up and about pretty much the same as before I got stabbed. Sitting in the carriage with Marceline sleeping in the bed. I had managed to slip free to stay up late today. Looking over the games for my PS4 I found 'the last of us' game. Reading the cover and how it won over two hundred awards I couldn't wait to play it. The carriage stopped and Orchid walked in. Orchid, "The horses need to rest we will continue to traveling in a few hours. We will be arriving at the castle by the morning".

Smiling I asked, "Orchid what's it like working for Marceline and her sisters"? Orchid, "It's not that much work you'll be doing more then us trust me". "Why I thought I was just going to do small odd jobs around the place"? Orchid, "You'll be doing what the queen and her sisters say yes. But they have been planning something like this for a while Finn be warned they will push the limits of your body. And it's not a simple as that either just be ready to do some pretty 'interesting' things". Hearing her say interesting with major priority I took it as a warning looking at Marceline's sleeping form I worried a little. Was her teasing just a sample of what was to come or were things going to get far worse.

**Third person's View**

It was five o'clock when the carriage pulled up to the soft stone castle. Finn smiled, as it was much larger then Marceline's mother's castle. Two maids dressed just like Orchid walked outside to meet the three. Marceline, "Finn meet Liza and Sammy they work for my younger sisters Cake and Lizzie". Finn smiled saying his hellos and the maids began to carry his stuff to his new room. Marceline called for another maid like Liza she was a purple skinned woman with a small horn in the middle of her forehead. Sammy looked like a shiny mix of purple and blue. Walking up to Marceline the new maid bowed as Marceline introduced Finn. Finn, "Hello Mag it's nice to meet you".

Marceline, "Mag tell my sisters Finn and I are here. And tell them to meet us in the cotton room ok". Mag just nodded and ran off with what seemed like a hop in her steps. Marceline pulled Finn until the entered the meeting room inside the castle. It had soft fur carpets and several beanbag chairs all over the place. Marceline told Finn to sit in one of the chairs in and open area. In time three females walked into the room each like Marceline had a crown with a small jewel on their foreheads. Finn looked in shock that the woman were Marceline's sisters. One was a blue skinned woman with long white hair and sharp looking teeth. She wore an open belly dress, which was yellow and blue in color. The dress was strapless and only went as far as he knees. The next woman hard ash green skin with nice red hair she had nice freckles and a mischievous smiles.

She was wearing a short orange skirt with an orange sweeter underneath a lab coat. Her skirt only went as far as her mid thigh Finn had to keep his eyes above her waist as to avoid blushing. Finally the last sister was a cat as high as Finn's waist. The cat had white fur and coffee colored spots her bushy tail trailing behind her. It was Finn's first time seeing a magic animal so he had to shake himself from staring too long. As the sisters took a seat they smiled at one another giving Finn a look that made him a little nervous. Marceline, "Ok Finn let me go around and introduce you to everyone. The one with the blue dress is my older sister Burney but most call her Ice queen. Next is Cake she's the queen of magic animals to the north of LAA. And finally Lizzie she's called the Mad doctor or Doctor princess for some".

Finn looked over the women and asked, "Why did someone once tell me that Burney was evil because she was the Ice queen". Cake burst into laughter asking, "Marcy you didn't tell him did you? Ok sugar we are all evil I killed five hundred loyalists in my kingdom to prove how bad I am. Burney froze seventy ships solid and smashed them just for fun. Lizzie her caused the death of over three hundred of her own patients and experimented on their corpses. And Marcy her killed our adopted father Hunson Abadeer". Finn was now shaking he knew the legends of the wicked king of all demons and man of business of the Night-O-Sphere. Gulping Finn said, "So now what are you going to do to me"?

Burney cackled saying, "Whatever we want sweetie now take off you clothes, like you contract say's you must listen to us. And question nothing we ask of you". Standing up Finn removed his bear hat letting the three other sisters she his shiny blonde hair. Cake eyes his gold locks imagining herself snuggling into them like a bed. Lizzie simply drooled at the blonde as he took off his shirt. The scar from his stabbed wound caught Burney's eye Marceline told her sisters they would talk after Finn finished. With nothing but his boxers on Lizzie said, "All of it". Finn blushed he never stood naked in front of anyone. Sighing he slipped out of his boxer but tried to cover up his private area. Cake giggle and to Finn's surprised stretched her hands lifting his arm's over his head.

Naked before his contract owners Finn turned away as the women looked over his bald and flaccid penis. Finn felt so ashamed that his eyes started to water even after he closed them. Marceline floated behind him telling him to get dress and go to his room. With his pants on Finn bowed to the sisters and left the room. Outside he met Mag who saw his blushing face and his watery eyes. Mag, "Hey what did they do"? Finn, "They made me strip naked… why I thought Marceline was a kind queen"? Finn looked at Mag with watery eyes as she answered, "They got here because of how evil they are Finn. Hunson Marceline's dad married Lady Opera so he could get him into the physical realm.

"Before he was stuck in the Night-O-Sphere. But he had secret relationships with all the girls mothers once they were born he used them to inherit their mothers gifts. Marceline joined her half-sisters together and killed Hunson. With him dead they meet their half brother Marshall he rules AAA, as you know. Marshall told the girls that he was happy to call them family and with his help they now control the Night-O, LAA, and AAA. They then took Hunson black cursed jewel a split it into five equal parts. Then absorbed the jewel pieces and became what they are today evil and cunning to no end. She used your innocent nature to her advantage Finn and they won't stop. You belong to them and the left you with instructions on what you are to wear while you serve them". Once inside his room Finn was shocked at the clothes he would wear.

One his bed was a sleeveless blue shirt and above knee short jeans pants. Picking up the paper it said, 'Finn this maybe hard for you to know but yes we are evil. We will tease and assault you anyway we please and you can't stop us now. You are our delicious pet but unlike what you think we will care for you much better then you think. Remember your place Finn you maybe a prince to the world but here in our halls you are a walking doll. We will teach you things that no one else can and don't worry once you beg for it to stop we'll teach you the most important lesson of all. Have a nice night Finn cause tomorrow we begin training you and we have a whole week free just for you'.

Finn shank to his knee he thought that Marceline was someone different. But she only wanted to use him and make him feel powerless. Now Finn was in the hands of the most evil women in the world and his contract with them prevented him from escaping. He was trapped and the four women were going to torture him just cause they could. Unknown to Finn as his silent tears ran down his face Marceline and her sisters were each in their respective rooms watching the camera's they setup in Finn's room. Marceline saw the torment in Finn's eyes he was a truly innocent soul and his face read nothing but betrayal. But it's what Finn said to himself that drove the idea home for the sisters.

Finn, "I really am stupid to think I could see the world… damn Finn your brothers were right I'm just a child… Dad bro's I'm sorry I just so pathetic I just wanted to know if I could really like someone. But in the end I was a child being fooled with candy and now my souls will be tormented until I break. Glob please let my pain end without me suffering to bad". As the tears fell onto his pillow Finn went to sleep but Marceline opened a four-way chat with her sisters. Burney, "Seems like that little letter really crushed him Marcy you say he doesn't remember our promise". Marceline, "Yup he's just drawing a blank at the hints I dropped him. But no we aren't going to break him mentally I just want teasing girls. Make him comfortable with our playful nature then when he ready we teach him the most important lesson".

Cake, "Can I get him tomorrow then"? Lizzie, "Sorry sis I got him tomorrow and I have just what he needs. Oh and Burney when its your turn nothing extreme he's innocent remember that". Burney, "I know we're evil but were aren't heartless you all know how we feel. We just need to jog his memory and get his old self back". Marceline, "Actually his still himself he's just more sky when talking to people. But I saw our Finn in him his happy and loving smiling just filled me with all those nice memories". Marceline let a lone tear travel down her face as she and her sisters went off to sleep. Lizzie was placing the final piece of her latest device onto a table and once finished she doubled check using a scanner. With everything checking ok Lizzie went to sleep waiting for the chance to run some tests on Finn.

The next morning Finn took a few deep breathes before he left his room in his new outfit. The shirt clung to his chest and as he left his room he passed Cake in the halls. She winked at him and stretched as tall as Finn. Pushing him into the wall she whispered into his ear saying, "Sugar don't worry we'll be so gentle you won't mind giving into us. Just relax baby and we'll show you the best things in this world". Blowing a breath of air onto Finn's neck he sighed and blushed in embarrassment at being overpowered. Finn, "Promise what you say is true and I'll believe you". With watery eyes Finn looked into Cake eyes. Cake crushed her lips to him Finn inhaled deeply and let Cake taste the inside of his mouth. Running a paw through his blonde locks.

Finn had only received light puffy kisses from Marceline during their trip to the castle. Cake worked her tongue in Finn's mouth pinning his tongue down and purring into his mouth. Pulling away gentling Cake rubbed Finn's cheek with her saying, "Finn you special to us never forget that". Grabbing Finn's groin she gave him a quick kiss and licked his ear. Walking away in her normal form Finn was left to walk to Lezzie room. On arrival Lezzie looked Finn up and down with a little drool at the corner of her lip. Lezzie, "Good to see you're wearing the clothes we picked for you Finn it really shows off your groin". Turning away with a blush Lizzie pulled Finn into a kiss saying, "Finn relax we just want to tease we won't ever hurt you". Giving Finn a hug she brought him over to a patted hospital table.

With Finn lying on his back Lizzie placed and odd helmet over his head and eyes. Putting a plastic collar around his neck and another plastic piece on his chest. With the humming from the machine Finn's mind was filled with a sensation that he never felt before. Finn went into a deep blush as the odd feelings workings their ways into his lower region. Finn didn't notice when Lizzie slipped down his pants and allowed his erect member to stand freely in all its glory. Lizzie took the time to the measure the height, thickness, and color of his penis. Lizzie took a tube from her workbench of chemicals and started to apply it to Finn's penis. Seeing him twitch and jolt at the effect of the compound she was using.

She actually added a special grow cream to Finn's member giving him an extra two inches to his already slightly above average cock. Lizzie used a wet cloth to wipe away any left over cream and then added a few drops of the cream to Finn's balls. Once she was done Lezzie used a cold cloth to cool him off redistributing blood flow and causing Finn to go flaccid. Now soft she slid his pants back up and woke Finn from his dazed state. Smiling Lizzie patted his cheek telling him he did a good job. Finn, "What did I do anyway"? Lezzie, "Oh I gave you an erection to measure your penis". Finn blushed and touched his groin before he could as Lezzie said, "Don't worry your still a virgin Finn I only measure and check to see if you were healthy". Finn, "What is an erection"? Lezzie, "It's when your penis is stimulated to the point where the blood causes it to stand at attention to provide sexual stimulation to your partner".

Blushing as bright as a shiny apple he even felt a little light head. Lezzie, "Finn you don't know anything about sex do you"? Finn shook his head no and this gave Lezzie and excuse to sit Finn down and have a nice quiet adult talk with the seventeen year old. Finn through ever word kept his blush and couldn't stop shaking. He really was just so innocent to the crazy world around him. And his way of thinking might only further the torment that the four queens have planned.

**Smiles; Comment. Share, like all that great stuff. Also thanks to whoever is following the story means you like lemons. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; What's up my fellow explores of lemons see your reviews means that you want another round. So here it is but first lets knock back some reviews. Ventus Uzumaki sorry to say but Jester didn't help create this. This fic is all from my head, which is why there wasn't a large fight scene. Like Jester said before he's good at general stuff in writing. I suck at that stuff but give me a theme about sex and I'll write about it. Fanficreviewer69 thanks I've read Madman and Insanity's work and it's great they just take too long to post new chapters. Roberto another nice and simple review ill take it. FumaFam101 then you're going to love what else I have planned *smirks evilly*. Wolfe47 thanks bro seeing a lot of love from the tone of your review. I'm sending you a twelve… make that a keg of whiskey as thanks. Attackme it starts right now here's your update. I thought she said it was ok not to go anal?**

**Third person's View**

Finn was walking to his room after his talk with Lizzie about sexual intercourse and his own reactions to it. Finn was left dazed and bright red. Lizzie told him that his service to her was done for the day so he wanted to wander around a little. Getting into the kitchen Finn found Orchid and Sammy making what seemed to be milk shakes. Sammy, "Hey Finn you might want to cool off before Marceline sees you and decides to drink your blood". Scratching the back of his head all Finn could hear was Lizzie's explanations and pictures of women and males private parts. Finn, "I'll just go outside for a little bit Lizzie said she has nothing else for me to do today". Orchid remained wait and walked off with the shakes Sammy went to boil water and cuts some fruits. Finn used the back entrance to look around the back yard and saw a glass house shaped like an igloo.

Walking inside Finn was shocked at how cold it was and in his tight outfit he wasn't protected enough. Looking down he felt something push his leg Finn saw a creature he though was long gone. There squawking at him was a group of penguins. Crouching down Finn patted the penguins to earn a ruffle of the bodies and a happy squawk. The penguins used their becks to tug at his shoes in a fashion that said follow. Walking slowly behind the small cute birds Finn was shocked to hear someone playing a piano and singing. Rounding a corner Finn saw Burney playing a frozen piano with the loveliest voice he's ever heard. The dreamy keys notes added to her gentle voice left Finn mesmerized and caused his head to ping in pain.

___Oh my dear can't you see the loveliness of our world_

_ I wish that it was just you and me_

_ But our world said no and you were left hidden from us all_

_ Alone in the darkness you dreamed for us_

_ You wished and we wished with you_

_ The coldness of the night was wonderful with the warmth of your heart_

_ Because even when we were so far you still held true_

_But after it all we fade and you could not see us and the truth_

_You were our hero now you're a dream that we wished was more_

_For our dreams keeps us together but was it true_

_You question and wonder who we are_

_Yet we have waited but you didn't wait too_

_We wished that it was false but it came true_

_For our dreams keep us together but it just might not be true_

_When you forget about who we are to you…_

The crush of snow caught Burney's attention and she sprung at the person who tried to hide. Seeing Finn pinned and shaking in the soft snow Burney helped him up and walked him to a slightly warmer place inside the igloo. Finn, "You have a lovely voice Burney". Burney smiled and kissed Finn's cheek saying, "How I wish the person I want to hear it was able to hear it". Finn gave her a confused look and said, "Don't worry about it Finn we care about you right now so relax. Also you shouldn't sneak around here I might now hold back next time". Rubbing his groin Finn felt the same swelling sensation like before but before he could move away Burney wrapped an arm around his waist. Kissing Finn deeply Finn felt so dazed that he leaned into the kiss all his other kiss so far were much different. Marceline and Cake's kisses Finn felt the need for them to dominate. Lizzie's kiss was more playful while Burney's kiss as cold as if was felt so much different. Rubbing his covered member until he was weak in the knees Finn collapsed.

On his knees Burney rubbed his cheek as she looked down at him. Burney, "Go back inside Finn and try to relax". Nodding Finn got to his feet with a lot of wobble in his step the penguins had to help keep the poor young man from dropping. Petting the penguins in thanks Finn went back into the castle and tried his best to get to his room without bumping into anyone. But as he entered his room he found Cake setting up a flat screen TV. Cake smiled and morphed her body to imitate as voluminous young woman. Bending over Finn saw her ample behind and tried to look away. But Cake's teasing wasn't going to stop humming as if thinking she began to swing her hips from side to side. Finn saw the muscles of her ass bounce and jiggle at each swing.

Gulping Finn's knees was once more shaking at the idea of the visually sexual act she was giving. Finished she swayed her hips and even caused her breast to bounce with each step she took. Now right in front of Finn Cake leaned in and started off with a gentle kiss but in soon increased to what he expected. Washing her fingers through his hair and using her other hands to massage his half erect member Finn was at Cake's mercy. Cake's snaked her tongue around Finn's mouth pinned and hugging his tongue. Feeling his member pulse after a few minutes Cake knew it was time to stop. Pulling her tongue away she dragged to along side his tongue causing his gasp and whimper. Cake, "Hope you like your new TV Finn over three hundred channels have fun". Whispering the last parts in his ear Finn kissed her cheek in thanks earning him a giggle.

Breathing really heavy against the wall Finn told himself he needed to work hard to control his reactions to the women and their teasing. Setting up his computer system Finn checked to make sure everything was functioning correctly. When his computer loaded with not trouble he smiled and set the computer to power save mode while he went to set up the two game systems. _'Man I need to take my mind off of their teasing Cake especially wants to … have sex yeah. She sure wants me to try something with the way she teases but I know it's going to get worse'_.

**Marceline's View**

It's been two months since Finn started to live with the girls and me. I was happy to see him control his erections through some of our teasing. He was ok with kissing even trying his best to please us back with a nice kiss. But thanks to Cake he still couldn't handle heavier forms of teasing. Cake found me and Finn sitting on the couch in the living room and she sat right on his lap. In her morphed humanoid body she used circular motions as she sat and talked to us both. Finn didn't last long and had to rush to the bathroom before he creamed his pants. Cake and I got a laugh when we saw him shot his load into the toilet and blushing to hoping we didn't see him do it. Coming out of the bathroom his soft penis was back in his pants I motioned to Cake to let him relax for a while and she agreed. Today Finn was sitting in the back lane with Lizzie he was hooked up to some machine she just made. Lizzie, "Ok Finn this machine is to help your reaction speed and movement speed.

"The reason I made this machine is because sometimes you see something but yet you can't react fast enough to do anything about it. Now thanks to this visual node we can help with that. Oh and every time you miss a target you get a small electrical shock". Finn went pale and Lizzie began the test. The machine gave Finn a cartoon like sword and several small cubes popped up around him. Lizzie, "Ok Battle-cubes do you stuff". The Cubes began to shoot multi colored bolts of electricity after blocking a few Finn yelped when some hit him. He managed to kill three until the remaining five cause him to double over in pain. Lizzie stopped the test and saw Finn was still jittery from the jolts. Lizzie, "Well your above average in reacting to stuff Finn but don't worry you'll get better just need to make a few adjustments. Then you'll try again later".

Nodding Finn walked back into the castle following him back to his room he turned on his PS4. He went right into playing the game the last of us. It was a great game and I couldn't wait until I could play it. Finn was mostly sneaking through everywhere I wanted to run and shoot everything. "Finn tomorrow I'm going to go to a meeting and Cake needs you to go with her. She taking a trip back to her kingdom for a while and I knew she would love to show you off. Don't worry you won't wear your home clothes you'll wear something else". Nodding at me I snagged a few comics telling him I'd send them back later.

**Cake's View**

We've been in the land of Grass for a few days now and I been having a blast teasing Finn. I swear he almost pulled down his boxer after I jerked him off a little through his pants. Tonight I was meeting with the Turtle queen, puppy faces, and the belly toads. At the dinner table for the meeting I used my foot to unzip Finn's fly and slip a condom onto him. And them on I proceeded to jerk him off. I jerked him off for an hour and caused him to cum five times. He was shaking like a leaf to the point he had to put his head down. Turtle queen asked if he was ok but all I told her was he got bored fairly quick without anything to do. When everyone left I lifted his face and saw him panting and bright red. Smiling I gave him the usual tongue latching and told him to go to the bathroom while I finished the meeting. I walked into the bedroom then looked into the bathroom.

Once I found the discarded condom I drank down his seed tasting the sweet sting of his sperm traveling down my throat. Feeling like being a good girl from tonight I went to bed and just cuddled with him. "Finn relax I won't do anything so lets get some sleep. And if you don't mind pet me behind the ears a little". Lying on his chest I felt his hands shake at first but in time he relaxed and I managed to enjoy his touch. The next morning Finn was still asleep but I saw his pitched tent staring right at me. Smiling I wanted to be a bit playful so I started to lick his cheek and twirl his blonde locks. He woke up confused until I started to purr and rub into his neck. Going with it he started to stroke my stomach and I purred pleased that he was trying.

"Finn you've been such a good boy the whole week that I've think you deserve a reward". Wrapping his arms with my tails I pulled down his boxer and started to stroke his cock. Kissing his balls then his shaft I blew a little air onto his groin looking up to his face. He was red and his was whimper, Finn, "Cake please stop I want to stay a little pure please". Seeing a tear creep down his face I morphed a little bigger and kissed him deeply. "Finn your purity is ours we are your life now and no one can ever separate us again". Finn stared at me asking, "What do you mean again"? His eyes begged for an answer but I went straight down and started to suck him off. Finn, "Cake… *pant* stop no…" His own pleases ended and his moans found their life his wiggled were his attempt to stop his thrusts.

Swinging and bobbing my head from side to side I saw the pleasure creep into Finn's face. Slowly sliding my tongue along his shaft I gave his base three strong jerks earning stronger pulses from his cock. Purring into his penis cause his voice to grow even higher in pleasure he tried still to hold back his voice. But once his head fell back onto the pillow I knew he was at my mercy. Pulling my mouth away with a pop I started to jerk him off even harder I even brushed my morphed breasts against his length. Seeing his muscles try to hold on to his sperm was nice he really wanted to keep things together. But I gave him my best trick yet and full frontal deep throat right to the base of his cock.

Soon his voice hitched and he released his love goo down my throat. Swirling my tongue around his shaft I squeezed his jewels to hear him scream with pleasure.

Expanding my cheeks to store his extra seed I drank in all down. Holding his limp cock and seeing him try to catch his breath was funny. "Finn never forget we hold you in a special place go back to sleep or just stay in bed". Leaving the room I returned to find him with tears in his eyes whispering to his self. Finn, "What am I to you… sisters of evil or sisters of peace". Smiling I climbed onto the bed and morphed my body large then Finn's. Pulling him closes I whispered a secret to him and hummed him into a peaceful sleep.

**Sammy's View**

Seeing Finn walk around not blushing or bright red like usual was good. It meant he was now ok or use to the mistresses and their playful nature. Orchid walked into the dinning room to say, "Finn Marceline says to make your self look presentable we have several guests coming later and she wants you to look good". Nodding Finn finished his sandwich and walked off to his room. "Orchid who's coming to the castle"? Orchid, "The female demon Zelu, her sister, some ghosts from the catacombs, and the guy's from the Spill crew. Now get things ready we need tonight to go well or we'll all hear it from our ladies". Walking off to find Liza and Mag knowing them they're taking a long nap in the back near the flower garden.

**Finn's View**

I had about an hour or two before Marceline's guests came so I walked over to my bookshelf. Pulling a classical musical book I started to read the various notes. Humming along to the various notes I read I started to get dressed hoping Cake wouldn't do anything tonight.

**Smiles; Like, comment, share all that good stuff and I'll probably post again later in the week. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup lemon lovers I'm here once more to drop a lovely slice of this lemon cake I made.**

**Jester; Are you just going to make puns the whole time?**

**Smiles; My fic my rules and shoulder you be writing right now?**

**Jester; Just came to remind you of two things. One you left your computer porn files open and two Steven universe's season finale is tonight.**

**Smiles; Ok this is going to be a good day and yes I was looking at rule thirty four aliens. What you want to fight about it? Anyway lets me read some of your reviews. He23t you reviewed twice… oh I get why. Like the hype your giving here's the update. The Nephilim King Michael good summary and your questions about the party will be answered. Ventus Uzumaki thanks for the likes on my lemons and here's some more for you. Roberto it's short, simple, and I like it. Attackme here's more for you. Wolfe47 glad to hear you got my invite now sit back and enjoy. One shot is nothing but once you get to thirty then that's when moonshine gives you a lot of love.**

**Third person's View**

It was a calm evening when the guests finally arrived greeted by the four maids of the house they were escorted to the waiting room. Cake and Lizzie were dressed simply Cake sporting a nice bow around her abdomen. Lizzie was wearing a long sweater dress and high heel boots. In time Burney walked into the room wearing a nice silver dress with hints of black in some places. After a half and hour Marceline walked in alongside Finn who she held by the arm. Marceline wore a purple black dress the down of the dress seem cut with jagged scissors. Finn wore a short sleeve black shirt and black pants but around his neck was a pink bowtie. The female ghost giggle at how cute the young prince looked. Finn bowed to the guests saying, "I'm happy to met the friends and accountancies of the queens". Korey, "Good to see you again prince Finn hope Marceline and the girls weren't too rough with you".

Finn was reminded of the various sexual acts the girls have undergone with him. Controlling his reaction Finn smiled saying, "Yeah it can get pretty tough but I've managed to get through it so far. So how's was The Raid"? Cyrus, "I have to say it's great but be careful the violence will make you cringe at some parts trust me". With that Cohost floated over to the Finn while Leone was talking with one of the three ghosts he was talking to a moment ago. Cohost, "Sup little man you gotten a chance to hook up and play the systems". Before Finn could answer Sammy said that dinner was ready. Finn sat between Leone, Cohost, and the other guys in the middle of the large dinning table. Marceline and her sisters sat at one end together. Across from the guys sat Zelu, her sister, and the other female guests. With plates in front of them they began to eat.

Finn chuckled as Cohost drank down two cans of old oil. But Zelu's younger sister never took her eyes off of several people at the table. In particular she didn't stop staring at Finn and half way through the dinner she spoke right at Finn. Young demon, "Finn the prince of humans and the youngest son of Josh. Most be something to be a pet to those that could careless about you and want nothing but gain in the end. Hey I'm talking to you boy". Looking up from his soup Finn wipe his lips watching her eyes Finn pieced together what he needed to know. Finn, "Most burn to be in the shadow of the favorite. From how your holding that ring with your family crest I take in your sister has more pull then you do in your family. Probably why you've been staring at my Queen for so long. It must burn you to know that she doesn't care for begging brats she like my type more.

"Oh don't be mad it's understandable not being what your parents wanted from you. But in the end you don't have to whine about it you could have tried. Still from how your glaring at me I must have really hit the nail hard. Plus your trying to get under my skin I've been their toy since the moment I sign away my rights. So it'll take more then you poking at me like a child to get me to be upset. If you'll all excuse me I wish you all a goodnight". Finn walked away calmly and straight into his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed he waited for when Marceline would walk in and scold him.

**Finn's View**

It's been two day's since Marceline's dinner party and still she has yet to punish me. I was sure my remarks to the younger sister were going to land me in hot water. But still she hasn't done anything and that's what's worrying me. Even Cake left me alone and she hasn't done that since I got to the castle. Every moment Cake caught a glimpse of me she's been doing everything she can to get my shorts off my waist. Burney went off of a small trip up north an asked me to watch the penguin they often get into trouble without her around. Gertrud the head penguin welcomed me in the igloo and we started to play. I was surprised at the strength of the waddling birds as they threw basketball-sized snowballs at me. Rolling around the place I tried to throw snowballs back only to be met by snow in my face.

After the snowballs stopped flying I scooped but as many of the soft fur flightless birds as I could and hugged them. Find Gertrud squawking close by I started to tickle her. She often tried to swat away my hand with her flippers but I kept tickling her. Soon the darkness outside dimmed even more telling me that it was nighttime. Seeing as Marceline blocked out the sun with a concealing fog or mist most of the time you could tell the time by how dim or mildly dim the sky was. Petting and scratching the penguin's goodbye I walked into the castle. But a small flash stopped me cold and all I knew faded for a moment. Next thing I know here I am chained upside down from what could only be a dungeon. In time Marceline walked in but she was wearing a leather one piece that left little to imagine.

She chest was exposed close to her nipples and her vigina was tight against the panties she wore. Gulping I knew she was pissed by she must have been beyond pissed. Closing my eyes I waited for her to start the pain. But her laughter caused me to open my eyes. "Um Marceline what's funny"? Marceline, "You silly you just excepting that I was going to punish you. I'm not for the most part Finn I want to tell you how proud I am of you. From the few months you've been here you've grow from the shy guy to a strong willed man. I like it but like you said I don't like it when you nerves and struggle to control yourself. That's why this will be kind of a fun punishment. Orchid and the other maids have been sent off on vacation for a week so they won't interrupt what we have planned. I sent Burney to pick up a nice little present to show that we like how you've grown".

Unzipping my pants Marceline grabbed my member and started to play with it a little. Blushing she said, "That's the face I love you in the palm of my hand knowing that you want me. Finn you really are an honest guy most would try to make and excuse but you just remain quiet. That's a good thing to women like me". Wrapping a leather band around the base of my member she lowered me down to the floor. Before I could get up she up a leash around my neck and smirked. Before I could ask she put a gag in my mouth and refitted the chains to certain lengths. With my wrists and ankles restrained to one another I looked up at Marceline. Marceline, "Finn for being such a good boy we're going to each take you around the castle and enough you as we see fit". Kissing my cheek she added, "You'll like being our good little boy now you're going to be our loving little tramp". Pulling me by the leash I began to crawl and thanks to the chains padding I felt little discomfort.

Once back in the living room the sisters smiled seeing me once more bright red and completely nude. Burney was given the leash and made me sit up. Leaning in close she kissed my nose and said, "Finn you're just so cute I could ravage you right here but that's for later. Right now we're going to tease and have you release a lot of that love goo you got in that cock of yours". Pulling out a bottle she smeared what was inside on my entire member and it felt like I was one fire. My whole member was hard and it felt as if my body was in the hot summer sun. Burney formed a few cubes of ice and made me lay on my back. Placing the ice on my stomach they started to melt and it felt so good. My body was cooling or so I thought I still felt hot. Looking at Burney with a whimper she started to stroke my penis.

Unlike Cake and Marceline she was going at a pace that was frustratingly slow. But when she added her ice to several points on my body it felt like heaven and I could endure the pace. However when my peak was about it hit something was stopping me and then I saw the band. It was holding back my sperm whimpering as best I could Burney cackled and created a cup made of ice. Opening the band my release was instant and it felt so good. With cup almost over flowing Burney drank it down in a few sips. With my body finally cooled Burney rolled me onto my stomach and placed my head onto her lap. She began to pet and play with my hair. Burney, "Finn hold still I'm going to give you a nice braid in the back of your head". Easing into what she was doing I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long it took but I woke up to find myself in Cake's room. Cake was morphed into her voluminous humanoid form and pole dancing to a beat. Seeing me awake She spread her legs to show me her goods she even moved the placement of her nipples so they weren't on her belly. Looking around I found that I was chained to the bad head my hands mostly were behind my back. Gulping at the half and hour dance Cake crawl over the sheets purring loudly as she did. Cake, "I see you like the dance baby then you'll love the rest of the night cause this is going to be intense". Gripping my hard penis she began to squeeze and stroke slowly then tugged on my balls playfully to hear me moan. Gritting my teeth Cake chuckled and gave my balls a soft lick still purring loudly over the upbeat pole music. But instead of continuing the blowjob she put my member between her breasts.

Moaning loudly from feeling the soft squeeze of the two mounds of flesh I began to beg. "CAKE… please more"! Expanding her breast so that they held my penis from front to back she began to encourage my thrusts. Licking and sucking every second I thrust she even started to stroke me with her breasts. Whimper I knew the band was once more attached to the base of my penis. Seeing my face Cake undid the band and I felt the rush on my release. But Cake quickly pulled my penis free and allowed my seed to spurt and land on her face and breasts. Smiling she kissed the head of my member and said, "Good boy not relax and watch". Slowly she began to take the finger spoons of seed into her mouth. Smiling as I stared at her Cake said, "Finn don't worry your bad boys will get inside me soon just wait. But for know I wanted to tease a little more". Stretching her hands she changed the song to a gentle guitar playing a few cords. Standing up she started the swing her hips to the sing and hum to the beat.

_Oh I got you hot for me maybe but that not all I need baby_

_ Cause maybe I am able to make you stronger then I am able_

_ So sugar let me know what I can do to make you wiggle_

_ And beg for me only then maybe I can be able to stand stronger_

_ Then I am able but in the end you know that I am able_

_ To make your mouth water to make whimper and humble_

_ To all that I offer you sit and listen for all that you are able_

_ So baby beg for me please cause this is not a fable_

_ I know what you are capable and I know your just waiting for the moment_

_ Where we sit together and hold you until you are able_

_ To sing to us and hold us like we remember…_

I didn't know why but Cake's song cause me to feel another ping in the back of my head. I was so confused every time I heard one of their songs it make me feel the odd ping. But what did it mean before I could ask Cake pulling me into her most passionate kiss by far. Feeling her tongue and lips nibble and push at my tongue made me melt into her soft fur. Wrapping her large tail around most of my body I tired my best to deepen the hold she had on me. Gripping her hand I looped our fingers together and started to push my tongue into her mouth. Tasting candy and hot wings Cake started to give me a hand job to further the pleasure. Placing my hands onto her breast she nodded and I started to pinch and massage her large mounds. I still don't know when she loosened my chains. Pulling me close my head was right in between the two soft pillows of flesh. Inhaling the scent of her warm fur I felt my penis twitch with joy at the smell of sunflowers and grass.

Cake lifted my head and brought me into another long kissed and after so much squeeze in moaned into my release. Looking down she hand morphed her hand into a large cup and caught all my seed. Draining it all into a bottle she said, "I'm saving this catch for later and don't worry sugar you can relax. Marceline and Lizzie got you tomorrow but tonight my big buns are going to keep you warm to night". Swaying her ass in my face Cake loved it when I stared at her large ass slapping her left butt cheek into my face. She giggled, as I blushed knowing that I was enjoying every moment. Cake, "Finn don't worry we all have a nice ass I just have an advantage compared to the others. I can morph so that you never get tired of what I look like. Plus when the time comes I got a few forms I am just dying to use on you.

"But for now honey lets get some sleep and here drink this it'll help you tomorrow cause Marcy's got a lot of plans for you. And before you ask she will not hold back that much she really like it when you squirm". Drinking down the fizzy water I was about to lie down on the pillow but Cake wasn't having it. Cake, "No sugar tonight these girls will be your pillow". Pointing at her butt I signed and moved into position. Patting her cheeks I earned a soft giggle then placed my head fully down onto the two cheeks. Cake, "Goodnight Finn hope you like my special pillows". Chuckling I said, "Thank you Cake".

**Smiles; Yeah more teasing and great hints, right like, comment, and tell others. You know all those good stuff and thanks to whoever is following right now. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's View;**

**Smiles; Sup followers of lemons ok I'm in a pattern so from now on I'll update twice a week. When I feel like it so don't get mad it's just how I do things. Attackme well you chose and still made that right choice. Ventus Uzumaki heheh then wait till you read this chapter. He23t it would be hard for any sane man to hold back but that's just how Finn has to be for now. Roberto its simple and I'll take it here's your update. Wolfe47 you got the whiskey good you'll need it and Finn sure is lucky. Now I didn't tell him to jump I pushed him before he could say anything.**

**Finn's View**

Cake wasn't lying when I woke up I was tied against Marceline's bedhead and she was drinking the red from a glass. Marceline smiled seeing I tried to talk through the mouth gag she put on me. Marceline, "Relax Finny I got a few things to do to you but first I want to sing a little for you". Strumming her red base-axe she hummed a tone until she started.

_ Sweet little boy I always wonder who we are_

_ But you must know by now what you're asking is a funny thing_

_ Cause we just want to be close to you…_

_ I know that I'm bad cause we did it for you to end up in your world_

_ But baby please know I maybe from the Night-O-Sphere I still have a heart_

_ Looking into you deepest dreams I knew what you feel_

_ Please don't leer I want you to hear that my heart still beats and sings_

_ They just doing do it in sync they do it when your near_

_ Cause when you're near us we can see the world true and free_

_ Please stay with me please stay, so we can be more when you're near…_

Placing down her base she floated over to me and kiss my cheek I didn't know why but I was crying. The pinging in my head was so loud that it felt like my head was going to pop. Marceline then said a few words and then followed it all up with kissing my forehead I felt weightless until I found myself walking past a certain road. Looking myself over I was in the blue shorts, short sleeve blue shirt, and the polar bear hat my mom made me when I was little. My whole body was back to the way it was when I was a child looking around the road it even looked the same. Smiling I looked at my watch seeing it was the same day I had gone into the Forbidden forest and lost track of time. Following the road I started to hear something humming looking closer alone the road I saw Cake. She looked younger and was wearing a green bow of one of her ears. Cake grinned like a chasseur cat and continued to hum.

Trying to shout her name I was met with a speechless voice. Then the memory came into me when I first say Cake I just followed her I didn't say anything. "That was what had happening… I'm reliving the day I lost my memory. Cake she most have meet me then that's why she… did I meet them all this way". Following after Cake as fast as the dream allowed me. At the mouth of the forest I saw none other the Gertrude flapping her wings and jumping to get my attention. Picking her up she cuddled into my arms and I started to walk deeper into the forest. Finding an open patch of forest I heard small hisses in my ear. Looking over my shoulder all I saw the void of the rest of the dark barely lite forest. Then a teenage girl appeared in front of me bearing her fangs and screeching in my face. The memory told me to stay calm and smile then guided me what to say next.

"Cool teeth it must be awesome when you need to eat tough candy". Marceline was taken back by what I said and commented, "Most would turn screaming but you haven't why"? "Cause my brothers keep playing jokes on me so I stop getting scared of people making faces in my face. Still who are you"? Marceline, "I'm the princess of all vampires Marceline and yes I scare people for fun. Still its rare to see a human walk around without a care that someone might hurt them. So what's your story dude"? "I'm Finn prince of the human's settlement of OOO nice to met another royal. My dad doesn't like it when I'm out by myself but I want to explore with out being held back. It's my job to be a good prince so the people trust me like they do my brothers and father". Soon Cake, Lizzie, and Burney joined into the conversation and I was doing what my memories told me.

Cake, "Hey good looking you have nice hair". Cake had used her morphing powers to sit on my head. Then she pulled back my hat revealing my gold locks to them all. Burney was at a lose for words but Lizzie was drooling like a small river. Cake shrunk a little to wrap herself in my hair. She began to pose and shake her hips as if she was modeling my hair. Laughing at her silliness we started to talk even more. I started to act like a goof ball earning smiles from the silly dances and faces that I made. It was so much fun that I started to juggle Gertrude, an apple, three bananas, and an old helmet. It's was funny to see the teenage version of the women that now owned me look so different.

_I know I'm not that tall_

_ I know I'm not the strong_

_ But let me laugh right into you heat_

_ Let me laugh into your heart_

_ It's never easy to say no but at least we spent the nights not feeling alone_

_ We rocked the trees and well sleep in the leaves_

_ So let me laugh into you heart let me laugh into your heart_

_ Cause I know in the end we'll never say we were really apart_

_ Cause when we laugh we laugh for life_

_ So let me laugh with you and we'll laugh tell the end…._

Smiling at the giggling I asked, "So what are you going to do now? I have to go home I'm sure being gone for so long has made my dad mad". Burney, "Well we need to met someone before we go on a long trip. She should be here in a little while". Soon a loud whistle echoed through the trees. Cake, "Later good looking well be sure to stop by later and hear you sing for us". Cake whiskers tickled my face when she kissed my cheek. Marceline and Burney waved as Lizzie gave me a hug and took Gertrude from my hands. Smiling I started to walk and found that I was a little lost. Sighing I walked down the path my memories ordered me to. Until I felt a sharp pain at the side of my head touching the spot my hand was almost completely covered in blood. Not able to walk straight I fell to both knee and looked to my right. There stood a guy with a purple face. a black and red suite, and hollow black eyes. Guy, "Shit you ain't who we are after but your going to be useful in drawing her out".

My memories faded to black the next thing I knew I was on the floor and two more purple suited demons were with the one that took me. First demon, "Marceline your dad said he wants you to listen to reason and stop acting like a child. So are you going to come with us look we even got you a little snack for the trip back". I zoned out the next thing I know Cake was pinned by one of the demons. Looking around for a rock I saw a rustle yellow or gold tinted sword. Pulling it from the tanged bush the held it I wobbled to my feet and ran as best I could. Slashing the rusty sword cut into the demons neck causing some blood to come loose. But he backhanded me and I was once more on my back. Looking up Burney was pinned too and I once more moved to help this time stabbing into the demons back. With her hand free Burney froze the guy's face and smashed it into the dirt next to her. Being grabbed by the neck the demon once more had me and he began to make demands.

Marceline looked so angry but I faded once more and all I heard was 'he'll be ok we need to return him to the humans'. Waking up the dream brought me to the day that my dad and the scouts found me. I felt so sad because I never remember that small promise because of my head injury. _'Girls you waited and I just let you all fade… how could you have forgiven me'_?

Waking up completely I looked at Marceline, "Finn do you remember us"? Shaking my head with tears in my eyes she removed the mouthpiece and brought me into the softest kiss she ever gave me. Feeling her tongue tap mine I knew that it was going to be more the just this. Allowing my tongue to tap hers back she slowly pulled away. Marceline, "Finn you helped us stop my dads thugs and risked own life for people you didn't even know. You became our hero and we used a spell so that we could always keep watch over you while we were away. We felt so sad that your dad wouldn't let you explore anymore and when we became rulers. We need to find a way to get your dad to agree to let us see you.

"So spreading a few rumors around our enemies let us storm and crush those ignorant fools for good". "You did all this so I could spend the rest of my life with the four of you and not worry about upsetting my dad… you four are a bad influence on me. But that's what makes being with you all so much fun". Leaning in for another kiss her forked tongue began to ravage my mouth with hunger and lust. Flipping her tongue as she separated our mouths Marceline said, "Finn this is a night you won't soon forget". Unbuckling my belt and zipper she nearly tore off my pants in her excitement. Stroking me through my boxers she put her cheek on my semi hard member saying, "Finn I can't wait to see how big you are when you're fully grown". Opening my boxer she pulled back my foreskin and started to lick the head of my penis and even planting soft kissing as her tongue snaked around my shaft.

Cutting me free from my bindings she motioned me to follow her. Now in the bathroom she started to undress even swaying her hips as she took off her skirt and panties. Now fully naked with her Marceline floated behind me and gripped my full hard cock asking, "Finn do you want to have sex with me? Will you be satisfied with giving for purity to the most evil women of the world"? "You four are my life now Marceline I wouldn't feel like a man if I didn't give myself to all of you". Smiling she kissed my cheek and sunk her fangs into my neck and continued to stroke me. But she wasn't sucking my blood she was adding something into mine. Feeling my body get hotter then normal Marceline said, "I added a little something for tonight Finn I want you to love the feeling of us becoming one. Don't worry the girls are ok with it we each will have a turn over the remaining week. So don't worry your purity is ours and no one will separate us again".

Pushing me into the tub the nice warm water was nice of my skin Marceline floated in placing my cock right between her ass. Marceline, "First a bath then we fuck ok". Nodding with a flushed face I started to scrub her back and her arms. Pushing her butt further up on my stomach feeling her pubic hair brush my shaft caused me to moan. Marceline patted my cheek saying, "Ready hero you're about to be corrupted for the rest of your life". "As long as its you and your sisters Marceline my soul will never need to leave this wonderful life". Using one finger she pushed my cock right inside fully with little to no resistance. The pulses that I was feeling in my groin were driving me crazy I wanted to release so bad. Grabbing her breast I began to breathe heavy on her neck the need to thrust was bad. But Marceline held down my legs telling me to stay still.

Marceline, "Finn relax we want this to last right so just relax". Breathing as slowly as I could Marceline started to tighten her inner walls after five minutes. Pulling me until she was on all fours and I was holding her waist. I started to thrust like a madman I started to complement her on the feeling of her most private of places. But Marceline said, "Finn Cake told me you like ass so out of all of us who has the best ass"? "I can't you all mean so much to me I can't tell you who's better. Please let me love you equally that's what my job is now. Pleasing the beautiful queens that owned me for most of my life… My queen I'm sorry for not comforting you sooner I will redeem myself and make our night together last as long as I can". Stroking my cheek I started to lean on her back thrusting a little harder. The water began to shake from our vibrations and the moans that left out mouths could probably be head through most of the house. Pulling Marceline around I sat her on my lap as I leaned back into the water.

Feeling my release rock our bodies Marceline sank her fangs into my shoulder to stop her screech from being heard. But my arm felt it and it was really weird. Feeling the high of my orgasm end Marceline pulled us from the waters and started to dry us off. But the whole time she kept one hand on my cock making sure I didn't get soft. Back in the bed Marceline ordered me to tease and massage the body. Massaging her inner thighs, I worked up to her stomach, her shoulders, then back down to her chest. But feeling my hard cock brush her soft mound was too much she maneuvered her pussy into position. Before I knew it I was inside her again holding my butt cheek Marceline started to nibble my ear telling me to start to thrust. Working into the rhythm her soft inner folds held me nicely and I smiled as I felt her tighten before I even came. Marceline blushed a deep shade of blue leaning in I kissed her cheek. Smiling that I gave her more pleasure then she was aware of.

Marceline, "Don't get cocky you still have two hours before I give you a beak". Nodding I went even harder trying to please my queen with every inch of my life. Marceline cut into my neck with one of her claws causing the blood to travel down my neck and into her mouth. Sucking the wound Marceline said, "Such pure blood oh Finn your are the perfect man for me… never leave us please". Kissing her blood stained lips I said, "I will stay with you for eternity if I could my love you all of you is what I missed. And now I need to repay you for all the nights I was giving please". Kissing her deeply she inhaled as I shot my seed once more inside her moist inside. Kissing my neck she said another spell and healed my wound. Binding my hands to the bed she slipped from under me and licked me clean. My cock was still hard thanks to the toxins her fangs pushed into my system. Looking over my shoulder Marceline had a whip in her hands floating a good bit from the bed she started to talk. Marceline, "Finn right now I want you to scream to the heaven your love for me and my sisters. I want to know why you came inside me and why you seek our bodies".

Thinking she was playing she cracked a good strike along my back. Feeling the hard sting swell on my back I said, "But you know I'm". Another crack cut me off Marceline wanted me to be honest so I would. "My whole life I have gone without feeling these kinds of emotions… Marceline I love you and your sisters with every inch of my being. My soul, my heart, every quarter of blood, and every inch of flesh belongs to all of you please…. PLEASE SHOW ME HOW TO LOVE"! Feeling another crack against my back it hit a pressure point causing me to cum on the bed really hard. Marceline smiled and flew to catch what was still squirting from my penis. Catching all she could she even licked up the spunk I shot on the pillows. Licking her lips she stroked me a few times kissing my neck until I was fully hard again.

Untying me Marceline pushed me onto my back and started to ride me. Seeing her eyes the deep blood red scared me truly. But I pushed our lips together and started to thrust in return. Smiling that I was trying Marceline hissed in my ear as I sent complement after complement to her. Holding her lower back Marceline licked my outer ear telling me to cum. I wanted to last a little more but Marceline's folds weren't merciful they gripped my shaft hard. Causing me to ejaculate right on the stop feeling my seed bubble inside of her made her tighten around me even more. Kissing my neck she pulled away from my lap and licked me clean again.

Marceline, "Go to Lizzie's she should be ready and remember Finn to put a lot of love into it". Nodding I walked down the hall completely naked with my hard penis guiding me like a dog to my next love session. Knocking on Lizzie's door she opened it completely naked in nothing but her lad coat. Smiling Lizzie grabbed my hand and whispered, "Finn I'll be gentle". Smiling I said, "I love my life".

**Smiles; LEMONS… ok thanks for liking, commenting, and well peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup my followers of lemons… ok just to let you know Jester had to handle some family issues. And when he was away my game systems froze up on me. So I had to wait until he came back to help. And yes I can't go one week without thirty plus hours of video games. So now that everything is ok lets get these reviews over with. He23t well seeing, as you didn't get the hints I'll say it. They are virgins they just have a lot a free time with toys. Fanficreviewer69 don't worry there is anal just not who you think it will be with. Ventus Uzumaki don't worry I'm working on new chapters. Roberto it's simple and I like it here's an update. Wolfe47 here's more lemons for you my dear follower. Attackme I will keep going here's an update. JD 2010 RU thanks for the likes here's the update. The Nephilim King Michael ok they all love him King they just express it differently. AS you will all see in LIZZIE THE MAD DOCTOR QUEEN!**

**Third person's View**

It's been five hours since the sun came up and the moans and screams from Lizzie's room still hadn't ended. Burney was worried that Lizzie would ring Finn dry before Cake or she got to have sex with him. With the steel door of Lizzie's room locked from the other side all they could do is hope Lizzie didn't fuck Finn to death. Inside the room Lizzie was moaning to no end because she was making Finn lick and finger her until she released her sweet juices on his face. Lizzie sex drive was crazier compared to her sisters. She knew that if she really had sex with Finn he wouldn't be able to stand straight. After ten wet and shatter orgasms by Finn's hands or his tongue Lizzie was ready for him to take the final step. Pushing him onto her lad table bed she began to rid Finn like he was a trophy horse in heat.

With Lizzie's juices still dripping from his face Finn grabbed her hips and started to thrust back as Lizzie slammed into his pelvis. Lizzie, "Finn I just need six more orgasms and I'm good for the day". Finn, "If this is what it takes to make you satisfied for one night I shudder at the thought of going to sleep in your room". Lizzie, "Don't worry Finn with a few of my formula's you'll be a grade a sex machine". Finn, "I'd rather be a b minus". Stabbing upward too quick for Lizzie to notice Finn shot his load and sent Lizzie into a blissful stupor. Causing her to orgasm not once but twice seeing as he continued to thrust even as she was ridding out her high. Finn leaned up grabbing Lizzie's nicely sized breasts and started to nibble and lick her nipples one at a time. Lizzie's folds were squeezing Finn harder then ever before causing him to stop. Finn, "Lizzie too tight". Lizzie, "Please I just need four more push's to stop".

Grabbing her ass as hard as he could Finn flipped her onto his back and gave three finals thrusts. Releasing his seed once more it caused Lizzie to be dazed beyond believe slurring her words as Finn pulled his soft cock free. But that wasn't the end of it Lizzie half three more orgasms to go and Finn was about to pass out. Grabbing his cock Lizzie straddled him once more but aligning him with a different hole. Sending her hips straight down Lizzie smiled as Finn went wide eyed. Lizzie, "That's right Finn anal baby and it's going to be rough". Smirking Lizzie grabbed a cup from next to her bed and washed in down Finn's throat in a kiss. Dazed to the point that his eyes couldn't focus right Finn was lost in lust. Holding Lizzie close by her shoulders Finn rolled them onto the floor. Sending several hard thrusts as he pinned her onto her stomach Lizzie moaned even louder then earlier.

Outside the sisters were getting more and more worried seeing as they just reach well over seven hours of sex. Finn drunken haze made his mind loss track of time and ever idea of pain. Pain that was building in his still erect member. As Lizzie rode out another orgasm she was lost in her own drunken orgasmic haze. Smiling at seeing Finn still somewhat hard she used a finger to have him follower her back to the bed. Spreading her legs open she held both her ankles just nodding to Finn. The nod was all he needed to slam his cock into either hole and go into several more rough thrusts. Finn's haze was slowly going away but the idea of pain had yet to set in. Lizzie was finally reaching her big finale and it was great for her. As Finn's member curved to fit into her clamping vagina she squeezed him harder then any of her sisters. Finn's last ejaculation caused Lizzie to stammer as she spoke.

Lizzie, "Finn… *pant* see you… ta… oh damn Finn". Finn took it that she was trying to thank him and as he walked out the room door Lizzie's sisters met him. Wobbling as if he just woke up from a long nap with his face and crotch still dripping with sexual juices. Burney held Finn by one arm and helped him back to his room for a bath and a day to relax.

**Burney's View**

Using my magic I saw that Finn's pelvis muscles were nearly swollen from stress. "Finn don't worry me and Cake can wait we still have five days before the girls come back. And even then we can still have fun". Finn held my hand saying, "I still can't believe you girls waited for me of all people. I mean I am grateful yes but I still can't wrap my head around it. I just spend two day with you and helped you beat some thugs. Why did that cause you to make me your life I'm sure you could have picked anyone you want"? Plucking his nose I said, "Finn if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be rulers and we wouldn't see each other. Finn we love you and you love us please stop questioning the what if's and be happy. Or ill let Gertrude use you for a snowman". Seeing him nodded and give a gentle smile. I went back to using magic on his pelvis to help ease the pain.

Walking out of the room after Finn went to sleep Cake came down the hall with a pot of tea. Cake, "Let me guess he's asleep"? Nodding at her she went inside his room and I could hear loud purring coming from inside in a matter of seconds. "Cake you really do love it when people are lazy".

**Cake's View**

Finn didn't wake up until late the next day it was past lunch and he was just taking his first shower of the day. Smiling and swishing my tail from side to side in a sex pose I wanted him so bad. Finn smiled as he dried off his luscious hair to say, "Cake the idea of finally giving you what you want is so tempting. But I still feel the aftershock of Lizzie's sex marathon please just a little more time. Trust me it'll be worth it and you'll know that I'm not going anywhere". Walking up to me he kissed my cheek and pulled me into a nice hug. Purring I licked his cheek playfully and he returned with a kiss to my nose. Trying to swat away his face he grabbed me and said, "Cake can you turn into you normal form". Shrinking in stature I was confused until he started to stroke and massage my back saying, "Cake you don't need to please me by taking that form.

"You can stay like this and I'll still have sex with you. It's not your body Cake I'll love you no matter what form you take". Flipping over I kissed his lips and he held me in his arms. "Sugar you really are a sweet heart. When you up and ready I'm going to show you a few forms that I've been dying to try myself. Just be ready for the weird baby cause I know you going to like it". Pushing him to lay back down I grabbed a bottle of muscle lotion and pulled down his boxer. Dripping a little on his boys I began to rub the lotion into his boys and his tool. Hearing him inhale out of pleasure was so nice once I was done I moved up to his ear. "Finn come on lets go get you something to eat plus you need to stretch you legs honey".

After a nice meal Finn could keep himself off me playing with my whiskers and nipping at my neck. Burney was a little jealous at how playful Finn was being but as he got up he walked past Burney and gave her ass a squeeze. Yelping at his antics Burney turned but was meet with a kiss right to the lips. Finn held her by the waist and the back of her head. Burney stopped fighting after seconds and went along with the kiss. Finn whispered something to Burney caused her to give off her famous cackle. Hugging him she went off and left me and Finn to walk back to his room. Climbing onto Finn's shoulders he turned on the TV and we relax into the soft sheets. Finn's teasing was getting more exciting with every thing he tried.

Feeling him nip at my ear and stroke my stomach slowly and lovingly was getting me so hot. Finn whispered into my ear, "How does it feel to be teased back"? Locking lips with him I purred at his new change in personality it was hot and I wished that Lizzie hadn't put his sex drive on hold for nearly two days. Finn, "Just cause I can't feel good doesn't mean my favorite bad little kitty can't have fun herself" Finn found my nipples and began to pinch and massage the area around them. My purr's turned into a mix of moans and gasps. After ten minutes or Glob knows how long his fingers found their way to my slit. Nibbling my ear Finn asked, "Is it good Cake"? Turning my head as best I could I licked his cheek smiling playfully at him. Shoving his whole finger inside I gasp and purred at how he found just the right spot inside to massage. Pulling his finger free I whimper and purr in revolt at the void of his hand leaving my sex. Finn kissed me so gently I could taste not only his love but also his willingness to have sex with me. Feeling his tongue push mine around was something else and while he was pulling away he tugged on my lower lip with his lips.

Lying completely on his back he began to stroke down my back and most of my tail. Purring in joy that his gentle yet well placed strokes actually brought me to orgasm. Patting my rump he said, "Cake even in your normal form you got some delicious buns… I can't keep my hands off of them". Squeeze my ass playfully I swatted away his had with my tail wrapping it around my body as I curled up on his chest. "Go to sleep hot stuff cause you'll need all your strength for me and Burney tomorrow". Kissing my cheek he gave my head and back a nice scratch for a while until he fell asleep. Feeling his soft sweet smelling breath rush across my fur was like a secondary heater to his nice body heat. "Night baby tomorrow I'm going to rock you world with what I have planned".

It was just five in the morning Finn managed to sneak away and grab us food. Eating the warm toasted egg sandwich he made me was so good. "Finn I didn't know you could cook". Finn blushed, "Well I do back home dad had so many books that I couldn't help myself but try. Is it good"? Nodding I stretched and wrapped my arms around him saying, "And its got me wanting to get you inside me even more". Chuckling he smiled saying, "First food then sex ok". Nodding at him he started to eat his bacon egg sandwich while drinking down some juice. Both finished I pulled him into a lip lock to give his groin and nice squeeze. Inhaling through his teeth he asked, "Cake what's first"? Motioning him to sit on the bed I morph into a horse strutting my stuff and pushing my rump into his face. "Ever fantasized about having sex with a shape shifting animal"? Finn chuckled, "Not really but from where your probably going to take me sexually I don't think I will care". Tossing off his clothes I was drooling when I saw his fully erect rod waiting to pleasure me.

Backing up into him he began by spreading my folds with his hands. Using his fingers to tease and get my juices going even throwing his tongue into get me closer. It was so good to feel his whole face pressed right up into my rump eating and drinking the juices that dripped from my folds. With my heavy panting filling most of the room besides the sounds he was making licking me. He pulled away from my rump giving my buns and hard slap that echoed inside the room. Moaning and purring at his actions I backed into his chest nodded that he understood he stood on his knees on the bed and aligned himself to me. Teasing me with the head of his penis I hissed at him to knock off the teasing. Patting my rump he pushed his way into me exhaling his held breath as he went further and further in. Once fully inside of me he gripped my horse hips and began to slam into me. I sure as hell wasn't going to stop him.

Hearing his skin slap my fur it was bliss and I didn't want it to end. Finn, "Cake not so tight". "Finn I cumming keep going hon lets finish together"! Slapping my rump twice as hard as he wanted sent me over the edge. Purring and growling as one Finn grabbed my hips and send his seed home. Panting like a dog he pulled free allowing me to close my pus and grab a cup. Draining his sperm into the cup I placed it on his small table for later. Finn, "What else do you have in mind"? Smiling I asked, "Every dreamed of fucking a giant woman"? Shaking his head I turned into my humanoid form and grew a little over twice his height. Finn was almost six feet to start with and seeing me tower over him seemed to make him nervous. Pushing him onto his back I kissed him and slid his cock right into me as we kiss. Rolling my hips and grinding his shaft and head on the rough portions of my inner walls.

Licking and biting his neck I felt his cock pulse and seeing his face he was trying to hold back for me. Smiling I turned so my ass was on most of his stomach. Smiling Finn gave me another series of hard slaps to the buns. Yelping in joy at his constant slaps I said, "Finn I know you love my ass but please baby don't make it sore I need them to look good". Flipping me onto back Finn started to massage right where my womb was causing me to clamp down on him. Gripping his teeth Finn held my breasts as he worked us both into yet another satisfying orgasm. Smiling at each other Finn said, "Cake go into you normal size I want to make the bad kitty feel oh so good". Shrinking down while he was still in me his penis felt even bigger in my normal form then in my others. Biting my lip he cupped my cheek telling me to relax. "Finn baby I just can't please let me transform". Shaking his head he said, "Cake your one of the most powerful women in the world the word can't doesn't exist. You know why… cause you showed me that nothing can stop the love you want the other to experience".

Rubbing cheek with his thumb he gave me light kisses and he began to slowly thrust and gyrate inside me. "Finn just like that make it build". Nodding he gave my nipples playful pinches and began to stroke my back sending waves of pleasure along me. "Finn you've don't most of the work let this bad pussy show you her best". With Finn on his back I slid down his whole length and it felt like I was stuffed with one of Lizzie oversized sex toys. After my vag finally adjusted I started to bounce and grind my body onto Finn's crotch. Finn held my waist saying, "Cake go slow don't force it". Shaking my head I knew it would take more then just me tightening up for him to get us both off. Sitting up he pressed my into his chest saying he'll do the rest. Panting like crazy he rubbed my back as his hips jumped and sank his cock deep into my slick sex. Growling as his balls slapped my ass he said, "A little more Cake hold on please". Whimpering as I purred he released his final load.

Feeling his seed overflow out of my vagina was nice it relaxed my inner muscles like a nice mild warm cream. Finn held me close telling me sweet nothings even scratching behind my ear telling me to get some sleep. I didn't know when I feel asleep but I woke up to Finn still holding me with his semi hard cock still tucked gently inside of me. Stretching out my paws I slowly pulled up off his cock before I could react the backup cum that was inside of me came loss. "What a waste". Going down I started to lick the sperm still dripping from my puss and then the large puddle that I caused to form on his crotch. My tongue must have waked him up cause he started to cup and stroke my cheek. Finn, "Cake stay in bed… I love it when we cuddle". Crawling back into his arms he turned to lay on his side while his morning wood was pressed to my sex. "First let me thank your for last night". Morphing my mouth I gave myself three tongues and went to town on him.

Exhaling at my assault Finn pleaded for a fast release. Cupping his balls I stroked them right at the base of his sack and felt the pulses in his cock go crazy. Letting free a deep breath in satisfaction he filled my mouth with a load almost as big as last night. Pulling away I drank down the seed as slowly as I could even showing Finn that I was drinking his essence. Kissing my way up from his cock to his lips I attacked him with all three tongues. Pulling away Finn hugged me saying, "I really did fall in love with a bad little kitty". Smiling at his joke I told him to go wash up and be ready to have fun with Burney.

**Finn's View**

Walking into Burney's room she was wearing a white night gown that showed her crotch less panties. Walking over to her I cupped her cheek and gave her a cup of warm juice. Burney, "Finn I need a back rub and take off all your clothes while you're at it". Nodding I took everything off finding that Burney's room was at least ten or twelve degrees cooler then the rest of the house. Climbing onto her soft foam bed. "Burney where do you want me to start"? Spreading her legs into a complete split I climbed closer and pressed my crotch right into her ass. Starting at her shoulders I felt her cool skin in contrast to my warm hands. Burney, "Finn lower". Going to her upper back an using my thumbs I began to massage her spine a little. Moaning as I reach the middle of her back I kissed the back of her neck. Feeling the pulses from my groin Burney gave a light cackle.

Burney, "Do I excite you Finn? Do you want to make love to my cold blue skin". Pressing her behind into my groin I was at full mast and feeling the twinge of her cool blue was nice. "Burney I'm here to please you not myself… order and I will obey". Spinning so that she was on her side sat up and rested her hands on my chest. Making a cute face Burney kissed my cheek saying, "Your just a sweetheart Finn it was a smart choice to wait for you". Pulling me down she spun our bodies into the soft sheets until she was on top of me. Looking down onto me she lightly dragged her nails on my chest. Leaning closer she kissed and sucked the side of my neck.

In time she pulled away with a grin she said, "I have a fun idea for later for now I'm going to take my turn tasting the fruit that has been waiting for us". Guiding me inside of her cold folds it shocked and sent a pleasing and kind of unpleasing shiver up my spine. Burney, "Relax Finn you'll get use to my inside trust me". "I've been meaning to ask do all female virgins feel no pain or is there something else"? Burney frowned giving me a hard smack to the cheek. Burney, "Finn we broke our hymens cause we were young, horny, and had a lot of sex toys. We saved ourselves for you so don't every forget that". "I didn't I was just curious as to why none of you where in pain after I took your virginities". Now completely enveloped inside of her cool insides she bucked her hips saying, "Our little Finny wanted to be the one to break us into women hood. Your really are on in a million Finn". Kissing my cheek I gave a light blush to hear Burney cackle.

"Did I every tell you how much I love you cackle"? Burney leaned in close resting her hands on my shoulder as she began to grind her folds over every inch of my shaft. Burney, "I heard from Cake everything you like about us Finn you talk in your sleep. You like it when Marceline drinks you blood, you love doing anal with Lizzie, Cake's ass is your personal pillow, and you like my cackle. Cake even mimicked my cackle to see you pop a semi hard on". Feeling her roll her hips I wrapped my hands around her ample waist leaning up to give he a gentle kiss. Burney, "Finn I can taste the love you have for us and I just makes it even better knowing that you're the guy we're going to spend the rest of our lives with. Smiling like a lovable goofball all the time is just one of the great things about you". Kissing her shoulder I started to give her light thrusts feeling her cool juices flow down onto my sack. Massaging her back a little more I grabbed her butt hard to feeling her tighten and yelp in surprise.

Pushing her onto her back I continued my light thrusts realizing that Burney wasn't making me thrust harder. She was getting off having me thrust as light and as gentle as possible. Grinning from ear to ear I whispered to her, "I see now Burney your crazy when giving someone pleasure but on receiving pleasure you like it soft and slow". Rolling the last words in my mouth caused Burney to shiver under me even give a dark blush. Burney, "Don't tell the others it why I sound proof my room". Kissing her gentle I buck my hips trying to increase my pleasure. Burney was already ahead of me so I need a boost of my own. Feeling her hand increase in how cold it was sent a jolt into my back causing me to thrust into her abruptly. Pushing further then she thought she sunk her nails into my shoulder hissing as she tightened her pussy. Feeling the rush of my sperm caused Burney to hum in her throat following the humming with a gentle pat to my cheek.

Burney, "Finn I can only handle three orgasms so make them count". Nodding I cupped her breasts to find they were just as bigger then even Marceline's. Nibbling and sucking on her nipples I pulled Burney onto my lap. "Burney I'm going to be a little rougher so hold on". Wrapping her arms around my neck she gripped my hair as I started to push harder I felt a lot of resistance. Burney, "Finny please gentle I'm a lady please". Kissing her softly I gripped her butt and went onto my back. Still thrusting into her I gave her three more hard thrusts before I came again. Moaning loudly she was in her sexual high yes but it didn't stop her from smacking me hard. Burney, "Finn I said soft not harder… Glob it felt like my vag was going to rupture". Holding her hand I said, "Sorry Burn I just wanted to see how much you could take. Here lay on your stomach I'll give you another massage to say I'm sorry". Huffing she turned away from me she clearly didn't like what I did.

Still connected sexually I began to rub her shoulders and her hips in an attempt to apologize. Still not turning back to me I blow a warm breath on the back of her neck earning from her a smack to the shoulder. Smiling playfully I pulled her close looking right into her dark green eyes. Burney, "That did hurt Finn I just can't handle rough sex". Pulling her onto her side I pulled the covers over us and told her, "How about I spend the rest of the day snuggling to show you that I'm sorry". Not saying anything she pushed her head into my shoulder and closed her eyes. Turning off the lights I stroke her snow-white hair saying, "You maybe cold as ice but you're as gentle as a snow flack". Plucking my nose she cackled as I wrinkled it in response. Burney, "I'm only a snow flack when I'm in bed with you my blue eyed polar bear".

**Smiles; Well comment, review, and share all that good stuff. Thanks to everyone following and you better leave a comment. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup fellow lemoners I have once more returned to give you all an update. Jesters off talking to one of our friends about a fanfic. So that leaves me home with his Bulldog… who still doesn't like me. He23t Well here's more lemons for you. JD 2010 RU hey I still speck in public they're just short sentences. Roberto its short and I like it here's an update. Attackme here's more for you to my man friend. Ventus Uzumaki they were more fun cause out of all of the queens she liked soft and gentle sex. Fanficreviewer69 thanks for the praise hope you like the update. Dude she shot you in the knee!**

**Finn's View**

It's been a month since the sex spree the girls put me through. Lizzie did not go easy on me she ran me like a prizefight fighter. Right now I was sitting in the living room with three women that looked human but stated that they weren't. "So who are you three and sorry that the girls and the maids aren't here. They said that had to rush and pick up some private stuff for later". The women with pieces of gold armor over a short purple dress spoke saying, "I am Ivy the two beside me are Morgan and Bayonetta we are close relatives to the girls. I can assume you're prince Finn right"? Nodding at how nice she was being I asked, "So what brought you three to see the girls today? Did you just stop by to check up on them or"? Bayonetta, "We just wanted to surprise the girls trust us they will be".

Bringing them some tea and cookies I sat back and waited for the girls to get home. Cake and Lizzie burst through the door shouting, "Finn we bought you some nice eatable pan….". They stopped as they saw whom I was sitting with. Bayonetta, "Hello Cake my dear sweet kitten". Bayonetta walked like a runway model over to Cake and gave her a big hug. Cake, "Mom what are you doing here"? Ivy, "Lizzie you're not going to hug your dear aunt either". Lizzie walked over to hug her aunt as Marceline and Burney walked inside. Morgan summoned a swarm of bats to help her float over to Marceline and Burney. Hugging both of them Morgan said, "How are my favorite granddaughters doing"? Marceline, " Hey Grandma what brought all of you over from the Night-O"?

Ivy, "We heard that you four got a nice young man with you and we thought we should be good guardians and check in on you all". Morgan floated over to me pinching my cheek saying, "He's so cute and such a sweet little thing. Marceline I surprised you still haven't turned him into your undead pet". Marceline's eyes bulged saying, "Finn isn't a pet"! Ivy, "Well then what is he to all of you a sex toy"? "I'm more of a lover at this point". Cake stretched her hand over my mouth as the three older women ran up to me. Bayonetta, "Mind repeating that young man". Cake, "He said nothing mom". Snapping her hand Cake was thrown onto the couch with magic as each women looked at me. "Guardians of my queens I did nothing against my ladies in any form I sold myself to them so they could protect my land. In finding out the truth behind their act of deception to all sides I still thank them. One because no one that did not deserve to die died and most of all they have opened me to the world.

"Cake showed me the peace of the Grasslands, Burney has shown me the gentle passion of the Northern snowfall. Marceline showed me the glowing beauty that night can give and finally Lizzie took me to see the dancing flashes that come from the eastern seas. I asked nothing more from my life but to serve them until I die. Because they've show me that love isn't just a façade it can truly be even if it's origin was so long ago". Marceline, "Grandma Finn's the human I told you about that helped us when mom was coming to get us". Morgan looked at Marceline then pushed back the side patch of my hair to show the old scar that was hidden. Morgan, "Thank you Finn you've got nothing to prove to us". Patting my head she added, "So if you've bedded all of the girls who's the best so far"? Burney, "Grandma"! Ivy, "Now calm down she's not the only one speck up Finn lets hear".

Chuckling I knew I wasn't going to get out of the question so I said, "Well to be truthful I can't saw which of them is better. Cake assaults and teases me just as much as Marceline, Lizzie's sex drive is off the charts, and Burney ice and rough BDSM is just too much". Burney seemed very happy that I didn't tell the others her secret about not being able to handle rough sex. Bayonetta, "Well to hear that you've been keeping our girls so satisfied is a good start. So Finn what do you plan to do now that you know that the girls stopped the war with RAA and you can technically end your contract". Shaking my head I said, "No they've stolen my heart, soul, body, and every thought that fills my day. I can't see a future for myself without them and I'm happy for that". Smiling at everyone in the room Morgan laughed saying, "Girls you better keep him close because I might take him for ourselves".

Marceline flew behind me wrapping her arms around me hissing at her relatives. I patted Marceline's hand saying, "Marcy I gave myself to four women and that's how it will remain". Smiling she kissed my cheek and said, "Grandma do you and everyone plan to stay for a few days like always"? Ivy, "That would be great also it'll stop you four from playing rough with Finn for a few nights". Scratching my head I looked away as Cake climbed onto my back to lay on my head. Cake, "Don't worry sugar I'll still sleep on your stomach like always don't worry". Chuckling as Cake started to play and lick my hair I tried to get her to stop. But in the end she won and I kept laughing at how ticklish it was. That night Cake was sleeping soundly on my stomach her purring vibrating through my stomach and my hand. Cake tried several times to slip one of her paws into my boxers but I kept my cool and stopped her attempts.

Mostly because Cake didn't see the small creatures keeping and eye on us the whole night. To right of the TV was a larger then average purple spider, next to the window was a black owl, and then on my computer was a blue mouse. All three thought that I was asleep no doubt but as the night passed I cracked my eye to see it was passed three in the morning. Looking over all three of the little intruders had left allowing me to slip out for the night. Slowly I slid Cake onto a pillow grabbing a change of clothes I left the castle as fast as I could to do what was my favorite hobby on Thursday nights. Smiling I saw none other then the Spill review crew waiting in line near the movies. Cohost, "Sup Finn see you managed to sneak away from your raging sex life to join us". "Knock it off Cohost you know that they care about me".

Cyrus, "We know Finn still we almost thought you weren't going to make it tonight". "It's cool just some relatives of the girls stopped by without them knowing. So what are we seeing tonight"? Korey, "It's a pre war screening of the movie Sweet Ninety Knives". Leona, "From what I've heard so far this could be good but Finn you might not make it back until later in the morning". "Why"? Cohost, "Cause right after Knives they're showing the pre war action movie Dredd 3D". "You mean Judge Dredd from the comics I didn't know they made a movie about him". Cohost, "Well they did and we're going to do the review for both right after so be ready". Nodding we bought the tickets and I sat back with a large popcorn bucket, a large soda, and a big grin on my face.

**Third person View**

It's nine in the morning and the girls were all awake thanks to Cake. They were worried because no one saw Finn leave until Orchid brought in a small radio. Radio, "Hey everyone out there in LAA The Spill Crew is here this fine morning with two films under our belts to review. But our special guest this fine morning is none other then prince Finn current love interest of the female queens of our humble country". Finn, "Thanks Korey it's good to be here today I just hope the girls don't kick my butt when I get home". Cyrus, "If anything you could say we took you against your will". Leone, "You mean Cohost kidnapped him and dragged him to see the movies with us". All the members of the Crew and Finn began to laugh. Cohost, "Hey he wasn't struggle when I tied him up so I was cool with it". Korey, "Of course your cool with it you weren't the one tied up and dragged". Finn, "I still got a good movie out of tonight so I'm fine with it". Korey, "That's right everyone we went to see Sweet Ninety Knives and Dredd 3D but we're going to start with Knives first. So Cohost how did you find the movie"?

Cohost, "*Groan* where to begin with this let me just sum it up for everyone that was one of the bloodiest and comical way to push forward a bad script". Finn, "I have to agree with Cohost on this one guys that was bad. I've seen bloody stuff in video games and real life from time to time. And the way they went about it in this movie I was laughing at each kill". Cyrus, "Well I won't say your wrong Finn cause Glob know what goes on in our queen's castle but *everyone laughs*… But I see the points your trying to make it was a bad movie. However its man point was this kind of hearted sweet little things going around disguised as stuff people desire. But lets be honest here the only people that can see through the illusion are people who don't have desire". Leone, "Even I have to call bullshit on that idea I mean Finn here is a walking example of desire no offense. Still to put it in perspective who thought that the only three people with extreme depression could be without desire".

Korey, "Yeah an that's what got me man I had to stop watching the film a few times and look over at Finn. And man when I saw Finn start snickering and trying his best to sit down and give the movie a try. But Finn what happened when I poked your side"? Finn, "It sounded as if a child was watching their favorite funny Saturday cartoon. I'm not joking this movie to me is a low rental and I'm being kind at that". Cyrus and Cohost, "DAMN". Korey, "Was that timed"? Leone, "I don't blame you Finn this movie is a rental and its just skidding by as just that". The others went on to give the movie similar reviews and comments. Korey, "Ok everyone we'll be taking a five minute break but when we come back we'll give our review of Dredd 3D".

**Cake's View**

When Finn came home Marceline scooped him off his feet and tied him to a chair. Burney froze his shoes to the floor and we all looked at him waiting for an answer. Finn, "Ok for the last three weeks I've been hanging out with the Crew I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to worry. Sorry for not telling you all should I expect a few nights of no sleep". Morgan came over saying, "Finn we're impressed not only have you snuck into the girls hearts you can sneak past them that's impressive. Even with that special bracelet". Finn, "What is this bracelet anyway"? Bayonetta, "It's a special charm used to protect those it's placed on even allowing the dreams of the wielder to be intertwined with the casters". Finn, "So I was right you four were giving me sexual dreams for all those years". Ivy, "Well we see how you got him to take up your personality so easily". Morgan, "Well girls we'll call our leave for today and head back to the Night-0".

Saying our goodbyes we looked at each other then turned to talk to Finn. But he was gone and after a quick look around we found that Lizzie was gone to. "Marceline we need to keep Lizzie from going nuts with Finn". Marceline, "I know but she doesn't want to use toys before she gets with Finn. I mean ever since she stopped her aging she's been a sex crazed pain". Burney, "I'll go and make some ice lotion Cake tell me when Lizzie is done with Finn". Nodding I walked to the hallway connecting to Lizzie's room and decided to close my ears and wait.

**Third person's View**

Lizzie was smiling as she had Finn one his knees blindfolded and ordering him to please her. Finn wasn't use to being blindfolded his senses of taste and smell where going off the rails. Puckering his lips Finn kissed and tasted Lizzie's ass hole. Thanks to Marceline and some magic potions the girls now had clean anal tracks. With no worry of Finn getting sink of catching something from going anal for any of them. Lizzie now was going to us that to her benefit and that meant having Finn be her anal explorer. Wrapping her legs around his neck Finn had to breath through his nose, which was smashed into her wet vagina. Shoving his tongue deep into her ass Finn tasted sweet mint ice cream. Lizzie, "Finn start licking higher and don't worry I've give you a break after two more orgasms". Raising his head to lick her moist core Finn was already chin deep into her sex and licking as fast as he could.

Finn's constant tongue-lashing gave Lizzie the edge she needed to reach her fifth orgasm of the day. Splashing his face and neck in vaginal juices Lizzie wasn't done. Pushing Finn back allowing him to take in a big gulp of air. Only for her to grip his hair and shove his face back into her pussy. Gritting her teeth she moaned complementing Finn on how he was using his tongue. And Finn was using his tongue pushing Lizzie's inner folds and even dragging his tongue as rough as he could along the folds.

Hissing through her teeth Lizzie felt her next orgasm fast approaching still gripping Finn's hair she wanted him to pull the last string. Finn used his lips and found the love button hidden in Lizzie's outer folds none other then her clitoris. Lizzie's eyes bugged out as she screamed once more basting Finn's face in her juices. Keeping Finn's face right in between her light green thighs. Finn could only compare what was happening to sitting in place as some one hit him with a water balloon. Opening her legs Lizzie let Finn breath cupping his cheek she gave him a quick kiss and rubbed his cheek. Taking some of the juice from his face she started to lube and stroke his penis hard.

Finn groaned still blindfolded the sensation he was filling was nothing short but pure torture. Pulling him onto the bed Finn was on his back and Lizzie squatted over him. Lining herself with his member Lizzie dropped down hard onto his cock causing Finn to yell in almost pain at the tightness that Lizzie was sending down onto him. As the room and hallway began to fill with Finn's screams of sexual torture Lizzie's screams of pleasure where just as equally loud. Lizzie was assaulting Finn with her ass holding his balls with one hand. And using her inner muscles to squeeze him like nothing else. Feeling Lizzie's round ass bounce off his balls and pelvis leaving Finn in a confused and painful sexual daze. Pressing her hand onto Finn's chest Lizzie said, "Just another two hours Finn and we're done for the night".

When it was all said and done Finn felt worse then he did the first few times with Lizzie. No now she had time to perfect her craft at assaulting him. Walking out into the hallway shorts in hand and his shirt baggy Cake and Burney caught him before he passed out. Burney just shook her head seeing Finn's body covered in Lizzie's sexual juices and his cock dripping with both partners love goo. Cake morphed her self and carried Finn to get cleaned up. While Burney stayed back with Marceline to talk to Lizzie.

**Smiles; You know what to do I'm tired of repeating it. Special thanks to everyone following by the way. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup lemon lovers I'm back once more to provide you with a nice chapter. He23t you'll find out the answer to your question in this chapter. Fanficreviewer69 I didn't something like that remember how I had Cake jerk Finn off under that table while she was in a meeting. But don't worry there are more out their sex acts coming. Roberto its still simple but I'm not complaining. The Nephilim King Michael yet again a good summary here's the next chapter. KingKobo look I wasn't born in the US so I still have problems with English. But please just muscle threw its fanfiction. Not all of them are going to be perfect for every chapter. Attackme it's kind of a straight shoot just a few things added in here and there. Ventus Uzumaki you passing that sake around or just keeping it to yourself. Also this fanfic end on chapter eighteen. Sorry Jester reminded me that we have a back order of several fanfic's. And I jumped the gun on this one it only had a title and theme when I found it in Jesters journal. So lets just roll on in.**

**Burney's View**

Cake did a good job comforting Finn and helping me apply the muscle lotion to his pelvis and crotch. Marceline was still verbally assaulting Lizzie about how far she's pushing Finn and not taking into account of his own limits. '_If only I had a potion to cure nymphomania Finn could at least remain conscious after fucking Lizzie'_. Seeing Finn walking weak kneed into the kitchen Cake was holding his hand and shoulder for support. Finn, "Morning Burney is Marceline still talking to Lizzie I hope she doesn't get punished to bad". Sammy and Orchid came walking in both holding grocery bags with food. Smiling Finn welcomed them back from shopping and set off to go to the igloo. Gertrude pushed open the glass frost door squawking in joy to see that he came by to play.

Cake and I sat in the living room watching TV as Marceline floated and plopped down on a recliner. Groaning she rubbed her forehead while Sammy handed her a cup of warm Finn blood. Taking a gulp Marceline spoke, "I swear sometimes she's just unbelievable what are we going to do? Finn will end up in traction if this keeps up". Cake, "Maybe Sophie can help her I mean Sophie and Lizzie did study under professor Wen as students. Maybe she can help ease Lizzie sex crazed state slightly". Marceline, "Well its worth a try are you too cool with watching Finn"? "No I have to head north to settle the agreement with the froze golem and the ice fairies. I still have no idea why they're fighting in the first place. Cake will have to watch Finn while we're away".

Cake just nodded as Finn returned from the igloo dripping with melting snow and Gertrude waddling next to him. Picking her up Finn sat down on the carpet rubbing her head. Marceline, "How you feeling Finn"? Finn smiled still showing that the sexual frenzy had some affect on him. Finn, "I'm cool still can't walk without it feeling like someone kicked around me my junk. But overall I can managed so where are we going this month as a nice trip"? Cake, "Sugar I'll be with you for most of the month Burney has to go take care of some things in her kingdom. And Marceline is taking care of Lizzie's situation so I'll be taking you to the Grasslands for a while. We might even stop by the gem towers for a few nights". Finn's eyes lite at what I told him about the gem towers.

Lizzie walked into the room after some time both her cheeks were swollen from Marceline scolding her earlier. Lizzie, "Finn are you ok"? Finn, "Yeah I'm ok Lizzie don't worry its your nature I'm not made at you for being you". Picking up Gertrude as she tugged at his hair he started to tickle her. Finn smiled as if he was an overgrown child. Hugging Gertrude Finn asked, "My queens what happened to make you hate your dad enough to kill him? You gave me a summary but I want to know the whole story". Cake, "Finn our father was the lord of evil itself he just personified it all as if he was a business CEO. Marceline's mom like all our mothers were fooled by his fake charm but in time his real plan came forward. Like we told you when we found out the truth thanks to Marceline about him cheating, tricking, and killing our mothers… we had enough. Marceline's mother while in her spirit came to meet us when we met you. She was going to show us how we could become strong enough to kill him. But after you got hurt she used half her ghost essence to save you.

"Using her remaining strength she showed us where we needed to go. And with that here we are". Finn, "Cake I thought that Bayonetta was your mom". Cake, "She is my mom she got lucky an escaped before he had a chance to kill her. Ivy and Morgan kept her hidden in the Night-O for a while". Finn rubbed Gertrude's head looking up saying, "Well if he wasn't a scumbag I wouldn't be in love with the four of you… silver lining can put things in prospective but I know it still hurt". Walking over to him I gave him a hug saying, "Finn I'm happy with what's happened in my life cause one of our mothers saved you. And now I can't find any reason to be angry at how my life turned out". Kissing his cheek Finn smiled and Gertrude once more tugged at his hair.

**Cake's View**

It's been two day's since the others left so for now I was lying around the castle with Finn. Snuggled into his chest as we sat on the couch Mag brought us a bowl of popcorn and we sat back and watched a bad pre war action movie. Finn started to become adventurous lightly stroking my stomach a kneading one of my nipples. Smiling innocently I plucked his hand and patted his groin with a silly grin on my face. "Honey we were at it for four hours last night you sure you want these buns again so soon". Finn chuckled, "I'm only teasing Cake if I wanted to have sex all I needed to do was grab you ass. But Marceline is right it is fun to tease". Scratching my head and chin I asked him, "Finn honey why do you use our normal names when were outside of the rooms"?

Finn, "Cause I want to show my respect Cake I don't want to say our bed names in front of our guests. You know how embarrassing that is… I mean you almost embarrassed us both at your last royal meeting in the Grasslands". Licking his finger I said, "You know you loved it". Finn, "If your idea of fun and play is you jerking me off under the table in a room filled with royal leaders. Then sure for you for me it was almost torture". "Oh sugar hams you know what how about we take an early trip to the Grasslands instead of waiting the whole week". Finn, "Sure but I need to stop by the Spill crews shop Cohost and Leone say the want to give me something". Nodding I let him standup and I scrambled onto his head.

After two hours Finn was done playing his video game and we traveled to the Spill studio. Seeing the three husk zombies and the floating robot welcome us was something. Cohost, "Sup Finn lady Cake keeping you mans on a short leash now"? "No Cohost just tagging along making sure your not getting our baby into trouble". Leone, "What kind of trouble could we get into with Finn around? Don't answer that Cohost". Cohost, "What I wasn't going to say nothing too bad". Korey and Cyrus walked over from behind a comic rack handing Finn a small box. Finn eyes lite up when he saw what was inside. Finn, "No way this is… thanks guys I can't believe you found a 3DS". "Another game console"? Finn, "No Cake it's one of the few hand held game systems that had multiple life cycles. The originals are impossible to find but to have a later generation is amazing". Korey, "Yeah we found it and about four games hope you don't mind"? Finn, "It's cool guys still thanks a lot". Leaving the studio Finn's eyes were glued to looking over the boxers of the hand game and the games that came with it.

Back home Finn sat on his bed playing one of the games for three hours before I grabbed it from him. In my humanoid form I looked right at him saying, "You better not use this as an excuse to get out of spending time with me honey". Finn took back the game and did something with a small metal stick from the back of it. In time he close the game and turned to me smiling he pulled me into a surprise kiss. Gripping my buns hard I was off balance feeling his tongue push into my mouth. Holding that back of his head I wrapped my tail around his waste and he carried us off the bed. Finn, "Kitty sorry for neglecting you let your good boy say sorry". Kissing his way from my neck, to both breasts, stomach, then right over my core. Kissing both my tights he spread my legs into a split and started to eat me much fast then he would normally.

Hissing and purring at the same time I was confused at what I was feeling. "Finn sugar stop please go slowly baby please". Slowing his pace I was able to calm my panic attack and feel him touch and massage my folds. Using his lips he lightly pulled my outer fold lips and pushed his face as far as he could and plastered kissing inside me. Humming in my throat and began to stroke Finn's hair telling him how good he was. Pulling his tongue out slowly he even lashed my clit with the tip of his tongue for a while. Sighing at the juices dripping from his face he began to wipe and lick up what was left on his face. Holding his hand I pulled him closer and slid him right inside of me. Meeting little resistance Finn moaned into my neck asking, "Kitty do you want the top"? "No baby cum a few times and I'll take over to finish us off. I know how much you love feeling and seeing my buns".

Finn, "What can I say a bad kitty caused me to love the female form even more then I did before". Kissing my neck he went right into the rhythm that I loved. Feeling his hands keep my legs in the split position he shoved right to my womb. But we had yet to tell Finn a big secret Marceline had place a spell on us so we wouldn't get pregnant. Unless we said that we wanted to have Finn's children. It was the only way to end the spell and we knew Finn wasn't ready to be a father. Being a passionate lover and a child a heart wasn't the traits a father had. But now feeling Finn shaft squeezed by my inner muscles and his shafts head trying its best to push into my womb. I knew that soon I would tell Finn he was ready to be a father. Purring in his ear and began to nibble and lick earning nice moans in return. Thrust after thrust my muscles helped Finn push me into my orgasm. But he stopped and changed the angle of his thrusts. By doing that his cock pressed even harder onto my womb.

Digging my claws into his shoulders I hissed to stop him but I was silence by a passionate kiss. Our tongues fighting, our flesh meeting in the purest of forms, and our minds loving what we were feeling I rolled into my first orgasm. Wrapping my tail around his was I slid my tail under him and gave his balls a nice tug. With a small yelp and a loud moan Finn jolted up and rolled into his own release. Feeling his seed bubble with each basting into my pus Finn's moaned quieted to light whimpers. Pulling him into my chest he started to taste and massage my mounds. In time his cock pulse signaling that he was ready for another round. Smiling down at him his lips latched onto one nipple while his hand helped the other. Finn began another series of mildly heavy thrusts. Pushing my head into the pillow I morph my insides to have three more inner muscles inside. Finn felt the new series of clamping going along his shaft almost trying to pull out. Holding his head to my breast I said, "Sugar push forward and I give you a nice booty bounce".

Sucking a little harder and with both my nipples in his mouth Finn pushed on. Wrapping my legs around his back I helped him grind my insides. Getting his knees under me I knew he was really trying to make a big load pump into me. Morphing my body smaller I wanted that whole load. Finn often thought that I didn't notice when he went easy with me in my normal form. But tonight I was having none of it, "Finn you better not hold back or I'm going to cancel our trip and lock you in you room with not video games". His eyes went wide and he didn't slow in his thrusts holding me on his lap it wasn't long before my purring into his chest sent him over. Feeling that large jets of his sperm try and push their way into my womb. _'He really doesn't know that he's a breeding machine. Most guys can only go to three rounds but Finn came go like no one else'_. Seeing his body shiver form the pleasure I patted and snuggle into his chest. Purring into his chest Finn moaned and allowed the final jets of sperm to coat my insides.

In time his limp member came out of me I morph my vagina close as to not lost a good snack. Grabbing a cup I went into the bathroom and emptied the seed into the cup. The sperm almost overflowed if I hadn't stopped in time. Cupping my hand I drank down the last half cup and walked back into the room. Finn was on his side his limp cock shiny and worn out. "I was right baby's still tired from our fun time from yesterday". Sucking the limp cock of my handsome prince and wrapped his arm around me and slipped off to sleep with him.

It was odd I felt cool breezes brush my face it nice. But something was still off opening my eyes I found that I was in Finn's arms. His bare chest warming me as he held me. Finn, "Morning Cake I have a surprise for you… it's a game called caught the penis". Placing me on a tree root I save that Finn was completely naked with only a small backpack on. Smiling he threw a small puff of orange dust close to me. My senses were going crazy it was catnip. The greatest aphrodisiac to any cat being, growling in my throat I leapt at Finn. But he rolled away as I gave chase. Stretching my arms a few times I wasn't using my head. All I saw was my man and his nice cock free as birds. Before long I lost him but found myself in tall grass. Soon something grabbed my legs and hands forced me onto the back. Rolling in the grass I tried to get free until something wet went right into my moist vag.

Looking down I saw the gold locks of my prince eating and nibbling my folds. My loud moans told him to waste little time. Pushing his hard cock right into me I didn't morph my body I wanted to mate like an animal. Feeling his whole length bounce off my womb I wished that I could get pregnant. But I'll just have to make a note of it for late. Feeling Finn's first release as he rubbed my nipples he looked down at me saying, "Cake I took one of Lizzie's potion so I might need more then three rounds". "Sugar all you needed to say was it's Fucking time". Sharing a long kiss we went right into the next rounds not caring who heard.

**Finn's View**

It didn't take us more then one day to find the Gem tower. Cake left the castle watch in the hands of the maids. Sitting on her back Cake took the form of a bird. "Cake the tower looks so beautiful… well it's still not as beautiful as the wonderful queens in my life". Leaning down I kissed Cake's neck to her he say back, "Oh sugar you better stop that or I'll take the fun out of Marceline having sex with as she flies". "Wait Marceline wanted to do that… that would sounds awesome. I wonder if we could do that later"? Winking at Cake she said, "No honey Marceline will have sex with you in the sky's when she ready. So stop it or I won't have sex with you for a week". "You wouldn't do that you love sex too much to just stop". Lying on my back I relaxed as she landed at the towers. In time several light teal skinned humanoids with purple gems in their chests walked over to meet us.

Smiling I waved hello at the gem while Cake turned into a lion. Gems, "We welcome you to the tower of gems prince Finn and queen Cake". Cake, "It's good to see you're all ok and I hope that dear Flake is doing well". Gems, "yes thanks to your sister prince Flake is doing well". Turning to Cake she answered, "prince Flake is that last blood relative to the grand Gem elder that created the tower years ago. A few years back he fell ill from a rain storm and Burney used some of her magic to help". "I knew that underneath all those words and violence were nice gentle hearts". Swatting my feet from under me Cake threw me onto her back and we walked into the tower to meet the young prince.

**Smiles; There you go hoped you liked it. So you know what to do by now. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup my followers of lemons just sat down with Jester and he told me well be away from Adventure Time fanfics for a while. He says we have to finish the Gundam fanfic for our friend. Also he wants to wrap up the Metro 2033 fanfic. So yeah that'll take time and we won't be back for a while. So before we say our goodbyes lets go over some reviews. Attackme yes I see you leave a comment so here's cookie. He23t don't worry they will. Fanficreviewer69 good to hear you liked it. Roberto once again its simple and I'll take it. Ventus Uzumaki glad you liked it so lets just get right into it.**

**Finn's View**

It's been a whole year and to commemorate the event the girls have taken me to a private island. Looking out into the mist-covered sun along the beach was nice. Lizzie had used a special thong so that when we had sex she would be extra sensitive to when I penetrate her. A nice little something Cake managed to come up with thanks to our visit to the Gem tower. In my swim shorts I sat in the soft sand as Burney tried to creep up behind me. Thanks to Lizzie's crazy machine sessions I now had a nice ability to tell when someone was at least twenty feet from me. "Burney you can't sneak up on me". Blowing a small gust at me she said, "You've finally grown out of that sky personality". Floating onto my lap she added, "Maybe you can be sky for another year please"?

Holding her hand I looked into her gentle white eyes and kissed her cheek. "Burney I'll still be my gentle self I just need to seem as if I toughened up. Can't have the queens I'm serve be seen with a weakling". Burney, "Anyone dares to call you a weakling will be frozen permanently". Kissing her hand I let a lone tear slid down my face. "Burney I can't began to be thankful for all you've done for me. I've seen almost all of LAA and I still can't wait to see what else I have yet to see. My queen of ice and snow thank you for a year of adventure… and I will wait with joyful breath as we enter the next year".

Crashing our lips together Burney began to make soft puffs of snow in her hands. Rubbing my back with the soft snow I exhaled sharply still loving the feeling she was giving me. Pushing my hand into her thin lace bikini bottom. Feeling her cool juices begin to flow I kissed downward saying, "It's time I renew my contract my queen of gentle snow… and I know just how to make you love it". Undoing the strings I spread her legs and began to kiss both her thighs. Massaging the muscles for them both as I kissed from one side to the other I looked up at her playfully from her crotch. "My queen how long has it been since you trimmed you bush"? Burney, "It's only been two weeks". I could she see was a little angry at my comment but after a few lick and nibbles. She was giving off the soft snow flack moans I loved to hear.

Burney was in a stupor her legs wrapped my head and she wasn't going to let me go. Holding her butt cheeks I didn't pay any mind to her pushing my face into her sex. After all the times I had to eat out Marceline and Lizzie I was use to holding my breath. As my tongue assaulted both sides of her vaginal walls I did a sharp upward thrust with my tongue. It caused Burney to jerk her hips upward and try her best to not orgasm. But one thing I new about all my queens was that their primary weakness was messing with the butts. Gripping just the right amount of her supple flesh her legs released my head. And with that the torrent of her juices traveled down my throat. Petting the section of her stomach that housed her pussy I helped to make her high last a little longer.

Using my hand I scooped up as much of her juice as possible. Kissing her outer lips I said, "I'm glad I can see another year at your side my queen". Smiling Burney drifted into a soft nap but I put her bikini back on. Then proceeded to carry her to the cabin we were using. Walking inside the cabin Marceline and Cake were passed out with chocolate cake on their lips. Lizzie was sitting by the table with a bottle of whine next to her. Smiling I carried all three of the sleeping queens to bed. Once done Lizzie asked me for a little private time. Lizzie was practically naked when she pushed me into the couch and from the amount of juices dripping down her legs the thong had give her just the right amount of orgasms. Pulling her onto my lap I wastes not time in lining my penis to her pussy. In one go she took my entire member and from the slight yelp or scream that slipped her lips she was ready to go to sleep on a high note.

Wrestling with her from a moment I flipped her onto her stomach as I assaulted her from behind. Gripping her ass hard Lizzie couldn't make a sentence all that she could do was moan and gasp. Kissing her deeply she held my head even as I slammed into her slick folds. Feeling her try and grip me was kind of cute. After so many hours of she with Lizzie I knew that when she had trouble gripping me hard it meant that she was going to finish. Pushing her stomach against the couches arm I held her arms behind her as I continued to push forward. Thrust after hard thrust I knew I wasn't going to last after this orgasm. Cake and Marceline had me back and forth through most of the day. Feeling the juices of Lizzie's sex travel down my balls even faster I sent another strong thrust into her.

After flipping her over I sent my orgasm home and for once both Lizzie and I hit our highs as one. Lizzie moaned as each squirt from my penis travels into her warm sex. Kissing her neck I said, "Here's to another year my queens". Pulling Lizzie close I drifted off to the dreamscape that awaited me.

**Third Person's View**

Finn woke up in great pain he and his queen had returned home after two weeks of vacation over a week ago. The pain that was kicking his head had been growing in that time. To that point that he had trouble sleeping and even talking to everyone. Shaking his head the young man tried to make in downstairs for breakfast. Looking around the table he save all his loving queens and warm food waiting for him. Smiling Finn opened his mouth then the pain struck him with even great intensity. Finn shouted his discomfort and fell to his knee clutching his head. Everyone ran to the young humans as his body jerked and shook in immense pain. Burney in time managed to use a spell to push Finn into a sleep state. But his body on occasion jerked and twitched in pain.

As Lizzie ran tests on Finn she found the source of his pain. On the side of his head just where his old wound was located Lizzie found a magic rune. Marceline, "I've seen that rune it's used to erase the memory of those it's used on. As well as control the person its casted on". Marceline's eyes screamed with outrage as did her sisters. Orchid walked in, "My queens you have a Holo-call its miss Dreg". Cake shouted, "WHAT"! The sisters knew the female demon Dreg she tried to take Cake and Lizzie's kingdoms while they were still trying to gain control. She was a pain in the ass to them not only smart. But not sky on blackmailing and exploiting someone's past. Standing in the slightly static filled hologram was the gray skinned female demon her orange horns shining even in the small light. Dreg, "Well if it isn't my favorite queens Cake and Lizzie how have you two been"?

Cake, "What did you do to our man"? Dreg, "Oh the pet human of yours I just did a favor for a friend. You see she didn't like him back talking her a while ago… so I gave her and myself a nice little thing. She gets her payback and I get a little slave. A win-win if you think about it… oh but you don't win". Dreg smirked at the anger she saw in Cakes eyes but Burney spoke saying, "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream for harming Finn". Burney smashed the holo-caster but to everyone surprise Marceline had wandered off. She had used her leech phone and she only did that on private calls. Looking at her sisters she said, "Don't worry they'll pay but first Finn, a friend of mine is coming over to help".

Two hours later a purple skinned woman walked into Finn's room with Sammy and Liza right behind her. Sammy was holding a leather bag with three letters inscribed in gold. Demon, "It's good to see you again lil' Marcy". Marceline, "Rey knock it off I'm not a kid anymore… but it's still good to see you after some many years". Hugging her childhood friend Rey gave each of the sisters a happy smile and looked over at the still unconscious Finn. Rey took a seat next to Finn and opened her leather bag and pulled out a bowl and a few herbs. Cutting Finn's hands she filled some of the bowl with his blood then steams the herbs with a spell. Letting the herbs float around Rey then casted a spell around Finn's chest. Finn seemed to calm down after a few seconds Rey turned to Cake saying, "Ok Cake I'll need some of your fur".

Cake, "Why"? Rey, "Cause the spell requires him to smell the sent of an animal that he is close to… and you kind of fit the bill". Burney, "Actually that would be Gertrude she and Finn often play day and night none stop". Mag was called back into the house from yard work with Gertrude close behind her. Rey, "No that things is evil". Rey face read horror as Gertrude made its way onto Finn's bed. Looking at the Rey Gertrude squawked and used her flipper in a tainting fashion. Burney, "Gertrude be good Finn needs you". Gertrude looked down at Finn patting his cheek. Rey plucked a few of her feathers and added them to a small cup. Rey then drew a new rune over the location of the other one and applied the content of the cup. Finn and Gertrude's auras began to travel to one another causing Gertrude to flap her wings, as she seemed to fight unknown enemy.

Soon Gertrude stopped flapping her flippers and Finn began to wake. Groaning he smiled at seeing Gertrude rub her head to his. Finn, "Thanks Gertrude I forget how angry you can get sometimes but I happy you care about me". Petting the small bird the queens smiled that Finn was ok. Rey gave Finn a health potion to help with the pain. Finn, "Thank you but who are you"? Marceline, "Her name is Rey Finn she helped get that bitch out of your head. Finn did anything strange happen while we weren't around you"? Finn rubbed his knee the said, "I thought it was nothing but one night when Cohost and I passed the Ice lounge a woman was giving out free masks for the laser rave. During the rave I passed out after three hours. All Cohost said was that I was talking in my sleep. He said I was talking some kind of gibberish for a hour". Rey, "That mask do you still have it"? Finn, "No Cohost said he did see it after I passed out". Lizzie, "So that's when she took it back to make sure you didn't find anything wrong with him. So Marcy what's the play"?

Marceline, "No need to worry the Guild of Assassin's work for me remember they're picking up those two whores right now". Finn, "My queen please don't kill don't wouldn't it be better if they live with what they did". Cake, "Oh love the idea its great let's remind our loving public why they shouldn't fuck with us". Lizzie pulled out a folder giving Marceline a few ideas of how they should deal with the two demon girls. Burney, "Finn what do you think we should"? Finn, "How about some public humiliation? Something that'll remind everyone that no matter what they try the four of you are the law and no one fucks with you". Marceline smiled saying, "Finn you just gave me the perfect idea let me make a few calls".

The Guild only needed five hours to find the two demons and put everything in place. Marceline made a public spectacle of Finn's idea of humiliation. Marceline was broadcasting live standing on a stage next to her were two curtains. Marceline, "A few hours ago these two fools dared to try to take someone that me and my sisters cared about. And for that they're going to regret ever crossing us and daring to take what is ours". Pulling the curtains reveal two naked covered in white goo with mouth gages. The four queens smiled with triumph as Cake smacked both demons causing the to walk down main street. Standing just off the stage was Finn and Zelu who was beyond disappointed in her sister for her action towards Finn. Zelu, "Young prince I cannot begin to say…" But Finn cut her off saying, "Then don't apologize your sisters actions they were her own you nor you family had any involvement.

"Right now I want to see you sister pay for what she tried to do to me… She almost caused me to forget everything about myself. Even tried to make me be someone's mindless slave, so please be better then her. Because I know you can you are the future of your family after all". Zelu smiled as she turned to watch her sister walk utterly humiliated at the hands of the queens. Zelu, "That isn't sperm dripping from inside of them right"? Finn, "No it just looks like it its actually colored jelly". Finn smiled as the demon caster started to kick Zelu's sister for getting her into trouble. Several vampires and demons began to chuckle but it was Finn's laugh that stole the show. Finn remembered hearing a great laugh from and old cartoon and mimicked it to perfection. Finn remembered the character that did the laugh was called Joker and his laugh caught everyone off guard. Walking out in front of the stage Finn kept laughing as both demons looked back at him. Finn, "Remember girls when life hits you laugh for the hell of it". Going right back into his laugh the four queens smirked seeing as their influence had really changed Finn.

**Finn's View**

It's been one mouth since the public punishment to Lady Zelu's sister and the female spell caster. Its been a good time as well after my laugh went public a film director asked to speck to me. The director was here sitting inside the living room with the script in front of me. Director, "Finn I love that laugh of yours and have to say that it works great for the film I want to make. The character you will be playing doesn't have a name yet but I'm sure we can solve that later. For now the character has been using fact masks of real faces to cause crimes and assassinations. But his calling card is always his signature evil laugh". "I like it but how about instead of just one killer we make it multiple killers all trying to pull of the same crime". Director, "I like it a heist film under the shadow of a slasher film. Do you have ideas for the other characters"? "How about we make four others but make the heist have a twist that no one expects"?

The director smiled as he shook my hand saying, "Prince Finn welcome to show business". "There ain't no business like it right? HAAAHEEEEAHH"!

**Smiles; Well here's a small change for you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; My followers you have returned to me yet again. I don't know if I should give you a beer or chase you with a flamethrower. But what the hell I'll give you an update instead. But first the reviews. Attackme your waits over here's the update. He23t you haven't seen nothing yet. Ventus Uzumaki you'll have to read and find out. Fanficreviewer69 no problem but like I said last chapter the story will end in a couple more chapters. Roberto I can feel your excitement here's the update wait no more. I caught a cab but he never asked where I wanted to go.**

**Cake's View**

Thanks to the film director Finn had to spend a few days away from home. And that was over a seven-month period. Burney and me were doing ok with controlling our lust. But Marcy and Lizzie were about to loss it. After only two weeks they needed Finn but he wasn't coming straight home he would stay with the Spill guys. Seeing as it was the closet place from the city they were filming at. Turning on the radio the Spill crew was ready to review yet another movie this time it was an animated movie. Korey, "Hello once again everyone tonight me and the guy's just sat down to watch the anime movie called 'A Bullet for Each'. So like always we'll go around and give out input. But first I would like to welcome back for another night none other then Prince Finn". Cohost, "Yeah Finn glad to see you took a day off to sleep over". Finn, "Glad to be here guys it's not easy jumping from a seven hour movie shoot. To sit down to watch a two hour movie… but I have to say this movie was fun".

Cyrus, "I have to agree when the main character first was introduced I thought this was going to be a cute little horror flick. But when it got going it did not stop and I cringed at some of the stuff in this movie. I know it's all animated but still the facial features and the blood all looked so good. That I had to stop and take a minute to stop eating my popcorn". Cohost, "Hey it didn't stop me or Finn from eating". Leone, "That's cause you two seem to run on the same kind of crazy battery". Korey, "Watch it Leone don't want Finn's ladies to hear that". Leone, "I'll say this though this movie is a shot to the knee that drags your brain for a five mile drive. And told you to look out the window while it shot at everyone it passed by".

Finn, "And that's what makes this movie a good horror film it got the story straight to the point. And held nothing back as each side character was given their moment. Plus I can say I didn't see that twist coming cause it was timed so well". Cohost, "I know right that twist right in the middle when the story felt like they went to far into the talking. That doesn't slow the movie down one bit. It actually helps the film flush out a problem I had early when the two main side characters just started to pop in and out". Korey, "And that fact that they managed to get some good voice actors to bring each character to life was just wonderful. Not to mention that when I saw that one side character finally have her break down. It was well placed not to mention something I have to say made the ending even more lasting.

"So Cohost what do you give the movie"? Cohost, "I give it a full price this is well worth every coin to see. And plus the moment that intro hits it really works in 3D". Leone, "Yeah I'll second that and give it a full price as well. It's hasn't been too long since we saw our last horror film. But it's really does play well to the idea of you shouldn't trust someone". Cyrus, "I don't know about you two but I'm giving this movie a matinee. And before you ask I want to say that the first forty minutes after the first ten-minute intro really dragged down what the movie was trying to do. But this is a high matinee cause I still say people should see it but be ready for a wait between the intro and middle of the movie". Korey, "Well I agree on Cyrus's point that time in between it just slowed the pace for me. So I will also give it a high matinee". Finn, "Well I don't know about most of you. But this is a low full price cause you all made solid points. That forty minute wait was too much but still the movie overall was just so good. I couldn't bump it down that hard cause when people talk it often talks a while to stop talking".

With that Korey signed off with the Crew also saying their goodbyes. I smirked as Lizzie walked into the room. Lizzie, "Was that Finn where is he"? "He's over at the Spill studio for the night I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow so relax". As Lizzie walked off I went into the living room to find Marcy with a bag of red chilly chips in front of her. "Marcy stop stuffing your face you don't want to look chubby in bed". Marcy, "Don't even go there you can morph your body we have to work to keep our shape". Smirking I climbed onto the couch and relaxed as we watch the show Zombie neighbors.

**Third Person's View**

Finn got back to the castle a little after breakfast and that didn't stop Marcy and Lizzie front nearly tackling him. Finn, "Whoa calm down my queens I need to show you something before I please you". Lizzie, "Fuck first show and tell later". Marcy, "She's right so we're going to tag team you". Finn's eyes bulge he looked scare at the idea that my sisters had in mind. Dragging Finn to his room all I could do was wish him luck and hope he could walk right.

The queens wasted no time with ripping off his shirt while Marceline pulled his pants and boxer off in one go. Lizzie forced a cup of her special sex potion down Finn's throat. Shaking his head to found himself once more in the mindless and relaxed sexual stupor that he usually entered when having sex with Lizzie. In time his penis was fully hard and ready to please. Marceline knew that Lizzie would run Finn ragged. So she was going to help Finn by using Lizzie's weak spot. Lizzie started to stroke and lick Finn's length while Marceline massaged and fingered Lizzie from behind. Marceline was amazed that Lizzie was barely breathing that differently it was as if she hadn't even noticed that Marceline was with them. Looking down Finn's eyes told the vampire that he was high as a kite. Smiling she kissed his neck and started to suck his blood knowing just how to make Finn cum with a large amount of sperm.

Deep down Finn didn't love pain his body was hardwired to feel pleasure in unique ways. In time feeling Marceline's fangs in his neck was one of those pleasures. And after the numerous sexual encounters they had in their beds. Marceline knew just how to make the young prince shot a load of hot sperm. Seeing Finn's face contort slightly Marceline sprung into her plan. Pushing Lizzie Marceline heard the loud pop of Lizzie's lips releasing Finn's member. Lizzie turned her head to her sister all Marceline did was smirk as not only the drool of pre cum at the corner of her sisters lips. But the fact that she was unaware of the plan that Marceline had set in motion. Marceline pushed Lizzie downward causing Finn's erection to push straight into her ass. Lizzie was in shock, as her body needed no more encouragement it just wanted a long overdue release. Nothing but moans and yelps of bliss left Lizzie's lips as she slammed down onto Finn's cock. Lizzie perking buns hitting Finn's thighs and pelvis causing their flesh to echo throughout the room.

Marceline placed her vagina on Finn's chest and started to lightly finger her sister vag. Lizzie's moans were going off the rails as she gripped onto Finn's sides. Lizzie's face was pure none stop bliss Marceline knew she needed one more push. Reaching around her sister Marceline found Finn's balls and gave them a quick yank. A tremor like groan escaped the prince's lips as his sperm swam from his shaft in a large burst into Lizzie. Shaking her head Lizzie was caught off guard and leaned slightly backward. Her lower stomach muscles were doing their job while she was beyond her sexual high. Lizzie's ass was still contracting and sucking at Finn's member. Before Marceline could do anything Lizzie slipped backward releasing Finn's member. Upon seeing his still hard penis Marceline kissed her prince and smiled. Leaving Lizzie on her back Marceline took her place on Finn's cock. Pushing Finn into a seated position Marceline tucked his balls close to his body. Then once she was mounted she started to drop her ass right onto his balls.

Finn's cock began to jerk wildly inside her. Marceline noted before how similar his cock felt when it acted this way to a vibrator. _'Still like his cock more then any damn vibrator'_. Sinking her fangs into Finn Marceline began to suck but not to draw blood but to leave a hickey mark. Marceline knew how much Finn loved to show off his make out marks. But when he woke up after tonight he was going to have a great mark to show off. Bucking her hips even more wildly she knew that Finn was close and he wasn't going to stop after just two round. Feeling along the prince's spin Marceline found his mid spinal point. Pressing her thumb just under it Finn's body jerked upward grabbing hold of her waist. Finn then slammed Marceline onto her back and started to buck his hips to meet hers. Finn's eyes were almost in the back of his head and Marceline knew it was going to be a painful few days for him. Kissing him softly Marceline said, "Sorry hun but we need this". Out off the blue Finn's cock started to grow in length.

It wasn't that much of a growth but Marceline felt it and it was hitting her womb. Marceline gritted her teeth she had never felt Finn go that deep before. Cake told her how she allowed Finn to kiss even push into her womb. But this was new to the vampire queen and most likely it was Finn's body acting out vengeance. Feeling Finn's hip slam hers deeper into the bed Finn sent it all home. Moaning in his mindless bless right into Marceline hair and ear sent the queen into her own release. Feeling his warm seed overflow and slid down her ass and outer folds. Marceline petted Finn's head saying, "That'll do love… that'll do".

**Burney's View**

Finn was in a ton of pain not only did Marceline and Lizzie drug him. They rode him like a prized horse for over twelve hours. With three ice packs, two bottles of muscles lotion, five painkillers, and a cool towel. Finn was able to relax on the couch. Finn may have been ok with the pain but I still told my sisters off. "Lizzie I've come to expect at least a five hours sex session from you. Six being the max but Marceline did you really need to push the sex to twelve hours". Finn was petting Gertrude as he said, "Relax Burney please and come sit down I have a surprise". Cake, "Is it related to your movie love"? Cake was sitting over on the couch's arm smiling as she played with a ball. Finn nodded and found the right channel to see and interview with TZ gossip channel and his film's director. Director, "Why yes we are half way done with filming and all the actors have been doing great". Interviewer, "How has it been to work with prince Finn"? Director, "I'll let the films trailer tell you before I give an answer myself". Interviewer, "Alright everyone lets show the land of LAA their first look at the new movie 'Death's grin'".

With that the camera shows a guy chained to a chair trying to say something. But he gets hit with a hat as a new guy says, "Shut up". It was Finn he was wearing silver make up over his forehead and past his upper lip. He then had a purple makeup mustache, purple covering most of his neck in tattoo design. And finally his eyes were mismatched one was blue the other was brown. Then lastly his teeth had red highlights in between them. Finn, "No Mark I was trying to be the nice guy and you had to go off on our deal. Anything to say"? Pulling off the gag Mark still bleeding from the side of his head said, "Please Grin I didn't mean to, the cops they needed". Grin, "I don't care what the cops need they need to learn like everyone else. That death just cleans up I do the work. And I want my work to last… will you help me Mark… cause this ones going to last and no screaming… lets go out with a laugh".

Finn pulled a curved handle hatchet and was about to make a swing. But stop at hearing a phone ring reaching into Mark's pants he pulled out the phone. Finn, "Mark's tied up can I take a message"? Voice, "Sure but its for you we have a nice job for you Grin Reaper… But first I have to ask would you play this game"? Finn, "I love games but first I've got one soul to smile for". Finn swung and cut clean through Mark's jaw causing it to hang by nothing but its thin skin. Finn, "I love to play but first who are you"? Voice, "The names Stroker and lets just say this is a game to die for". Finn, "My favorite kind of game ehhehhehhahhhahehhahha"! While the cameras fading to black Finn stops it by saying, "You better not miss a damn thing"! Giving a toothy grin the trailer ended and I couldn't stop smiling. Cake, "Wow baby you went from pretty boy to lover to hunk in no time flat".

Cake came over and kissed Finn kissed back to say, "Thanks Cake happy to know you all like it. The director is half way done with the movie so he wanted to announce the trailer. We only have three months left to film them the movie will be released the second to last month of the year. Plus the director gave me VIP tickets for the premier want to go"? Gertrude squawked to have Finn say, "Of course your coming Gertrude I need to say thank you for what you did for me". Giving Gertrude a light kiss on the head she nuzzled into his chest. "Finn so you character's name is Grin reaper"? Finn, "Yeah I had a large hand in his design and a few sense you might love. But first I need to be ready to shoot at the end of the week. So sorry Cake and Burney I might only be able to finger you while I'm still here". Cake, "It's ok honey just means we get to have you more then those two. So we can wait".

Smiling Finn thanked us and leaned back into the couch to listen to the interview. That night I was walking through the halls to find Finn's room door slightly open. Looking inside Marceline was casting as spell on his body. Shrugging I said, "Must be trying to help him. Oh Marcy you really are sweet on Finn but aren't we all". Smiling I walked off to my room I couldn't wait to see the movie and see Finn in his big role.

**Smiles; Thanks to everyone following also leave so comments. Don't care how long they are just write something. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU All LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Ok let's get this update rolling. Attackme well I make everyone's life hard sometimes… here the next update. He23t no Finn's mimicking Mark Hamills Joker cause that laugh is iconic… sad knowing that he will never do Jokers voice acting anymore. Ventus Uzumaki why thank you here's the update. JD 2012 RU read to find out in the latest chapter of Love is Business. Man thanks for seeing up that pun.**

**Finn's View**

Today was the big day my moment to shine. Each actor was happy to walk into the movie all dressed up and happy. But I wanted to take it one step bigger. Smiling with my lovely queens and Gertrude in the carriage. I was dressed to show the people of LAA and AAA that I was happy to be in this movie. As the carriage door opened I let my queens step out first. Cake morphed into her humanoid form and wore a nice black leather dress with a bright purple bow around her waist. Lizzie was in a sparkly orange and white sundress, even I was thrown off when I first saw her in the happy outfit. Burney and Marceline decided to match by wearing long silk blue dresses with a slit going along both their legs. But along the trim of their neck and shoulders where either white or red. All of my dear queens had their hair slicked back to flow with their backs.

As I stepped out I was wearing a green suite, with green leather boots. My pants were dark silver along with my bowtie. My shirt was black and my belt was hanging down my right thigh. On the back of my suite jackets was a silver spray panted skull with a big grin and wide eyes. My face had my characters makeup on and my hair with bright green highlights an uneven streaks. Smiling I said, "HEY… what's a guy got to do to get a few smiles on those happy faces…. Hehehahehahehaheh"! The crowd began to laugh and cheer as the cameras took more pictures. Walking arm and arm with my queens Burney said, "Good job Finn love the laugh". Smiling wide we found our seats on the balcony level and waited. But as we waited Marceline and Cake slipped a condom onto me. Then started to take quick turns jerking me off. Cake, "If you can last the whole movie baby well give you a nice surprise tonight".

Thanks to the managers everyone got snacks and food before the movie began. Sharing a large tub of popcorn with cheese we each smiled as the movie director walked out. Director, "Good evening everyone tonight we will be showing you the world premier of Death's Grin. Before we begin I would like to thank all the actors, the film crew, and the writers for all their work. Now lets get this party going". With that the director exited to the sound of clapping hands.

**Third person's View (From the Film's point)**

It was a dreamy moonlit night as a woman walks down the sidewalk. She was in jogging pants, and tank top, with a small backpack. Walking up to her was a guy his hoody over his head and feeling through his pocket. Pulling a flip knife he says, "Hand over the bag lady now". The pale white woman opens her pack and it morphs into a mouth with jagged gnashed teeth. It's spiked like tongue piercing through the guy's stomach and swallowing him in a bloody mess. The woman smiles as gray smoke goes into a small box necklace around her neck. She walks away with blood still dripping from her pack like nothing happens.

Pan over into a tree the scene changes to show an old man sitting at a dock his scruffy beard glistening with sweat. The man looked like any other fisherman he smiles as I woman in a business suite walked by him. Pulling in his line it's revealed that his fishing hook is bigger then a normal one. But it's also in four separate curved blade fashions to it. Letting go of the line he begins to spin into over him as if he was about to cast the line. However he whips it into the woman's neck. In one pull he pulls her from her path and throws her into the water. Whistling a merry fish tone the man lifts his head showing his brick colored skin and eyeless fact. Still whistling he continues on like nothing happened.

Next scene shows two women twins but their features were very different. One had two-cup sizes over the other sister, the other had lush long blonde hair. The car they were in stops to let then out showing their wearing the same white stripped top, black short dress, and high heels. Both pull a case from the car set and step out onto a cliff. Sister one, "Target three miles out sitting with whore on his lap… kill her too". Sister two, "Let her freak more fun that way". Sister one pulls a modified crossbow, and sister two pulls a modified pre war human rifle. Taking their breath the sister's aim for his neck and his nuts. As the whore walks to grab a drink the two ghost sisters pull the trigger. As he shakes in pain he is unable to scream but his whore is. Smiling the sister's pack up and leave. Scene once more pans out to another scene.

We see a few police cars outside an old three-story house. All the cops have their weapons trained of the windows waiting for a signal. The commanding officer trying to get the team inside to call back. But instead he hears another voice say, "Sorry they're a little busy captain but I'll sent one out to take a message". With that an officer crashes through a window and she tumbles right onto the garbage dumpster. Her face carved into a twisted smile and missing her eyes. Walking to the window revealed none other then Grin Reaper. He shouted, "To kill or not to kill… you cops should often wonder that… hehehahhahehahh"! Back flipping back from the window Grin bucks as a cop tries to hit him with a club. Grin stabs into the cop's abdomen with a hidden blade in his left sleeve. Then holds the cops trigger hand. Giving it a tug Grin forces the cop the shot another officer. Smirking Grin says, "Well that had to hurt. Cup check"! Kicking the cop in the groin Grin takes the cops submachine gun and shots him in the face.

Smiling Grin turned as smoke canisters began to fill the floor. Grin chuckled and walked to a side room and pulled out a remote control. Flipping a few switches he then pressed the main trigger the first floor of the apartment and several pieces of the street exploded. Grin walked to the back window and found a dazed cop tackling her out the window. Landing in a bloody mess Grin wipes his suite off and walks to a manhole to escape the cops. Scene changes once more to show a man standing before a ten-year-old girl. Girl, "Stroker Progress on the Reaper dudes". Stroker, "Ok well The Twins have seventy successful contracts. Fisher has taken another two days off with twenty kills. Pack has thirty kills and still doesn't want to talk to anyone. Then lastly we have Grin who yet again made the news". Girl, "*Sigh* sometimes I wonder why did call him sooner instead we had Mark".

Stroker, "His ability to escape from jails, prisons, and certain death situations was one reason. The other was because I heard he killed without asking for pay". Girl, "Well I have a big job so get them all in here". Stroker, "All of the projects participants Miss Tina"? Tina, "Of course now get to if sucker of I'll have you run laps with bacon around your waist". Stroker gulped and went right to making a few calls. The scene pans out to show the separate killers all answering a different call. Soon again the scene changes to show each killer sitting in a nice white and red room. Soon miss Tina with Stroker in toe enters the room and sits at her desk. Tina, "WELL bitches let's start"! Stroker, "We're still missing one madam". Tina, "Who would dare to cause me TINY TINA to wait"? With a loud boot to the door Grin walks into the room holding a shopping back. Grin, "Hey Tina I had to make a stop and get you a little something as thanks for hiring me… sorry about your car last month".

Tina takes the bag and looks inside to see her favorite sugar frosted breakfast cereal Sugar pus galore. Tina was almost bouncing off her chair until Stroker tapped her arm saying, "Madam maybe its time to introduce everyone". Tina, "You do it Stroker I pay you to do this stuff so I don't have to". Stroker, "Hello Ladies and gentlemen I brought each of you here to work for my lady Tiny Tina three years ago for one reason. To kill and gather souls so my Lady could use then for people who need a few more years. But now we need you to work together and break into the new soul bank that just opened in the Lash Hotel. So lets go around and introduce everyone to the left we have the Twin sister MOMO and SOSO. Next to then is Pack Snack. Across from them is Fisher Fifty Slickester. And finally we have Grin Reapers and each of you will work together to take the main soul balls inside the banks vault".

SOSO, "Question Stroker my sister and I know the backgrounds of Pack Snack and Fisher Fifty. But who the hell is this guy". Stroker, "Grin is a serial killer but one that has escaped police capture on over three hundred cases. Escaped prisons and jails from almost every country… and has killed over four thousand people". Grin, "Will its actually four thousand five hundred and eight from last night. Plus I don't killed women or children that often… But when I do they're normally cops". MOMO, "Being soft will get you killed". Stroker started up the rooms TV and started to play the news video of Grin and the Swat officers from last night. With its end all the people in the room except Tina were staring at him in shock. Stroker, "Now lets begin each of you has a file and profile waiting for you down stairs. It will tell you each what you need to do and what we expect you to get done". Nodding each killer left and picked up their file.

Grin was skimming his file for the important parts and went off to bump into the Twins. SOSO, "You killed a cop named Frisbee a year ago when you escaped from a prison bus". Grin smirked saying, "So you two mad that I killer her before you"? The girls told Grin just to follow them. Walking to the Twins car Grin got in the back smiling as he sat on the nice leather. In time they came to a stop in front of a suburban house. Following the Twins inside Grin sits on the couch as the Twins take off their tops to be nothing but sports bras. MOMO, "We brought you here to thank you Grin and to ask if there is anything we can do to thank you". Grin, "Let me guess he molested you or your sister when you were younger right. Don't worry I saw his real self when I took his soul". SOSO, "He tried but we got away. Still thanks for killing him as thanks well gladly give you another reason to smile".

Grin, "Sorry girls but I've already got a few women under my belt. Plus I own them for making me I'm their weapon and I can't die or betray them until I bleed before them". MOMO, "Who ever those women are must be lucky". Grin, "No I'm the lucky one for getting them in the first place. So what's your job"? SOSO, "We have to disable the power and kill the security guards on the basement level". Grin, "Ah I have to steal a cooks outfit and get into the back elevators and disable them so you all can get out". SOSO, "Well we got two days before the job you can crash her for now". Grin, "Where's the bathroom need a shower". MOMO pointed him upstairs and started Grin went right into the shower. With water glistening off his makeup and scarred back. Grin walked out of the shower to see the Twins standing in the doorway looking at him. Grin, "Need a camera or do you just want to watch"?

MOMO, "Grin why did you become a killer"? Grin pulled a down the towel to show a tattoo just over his crotch. The tattoo a rolled up scroll with four letters on it each letter was a different color. C was yellow, B was blue, M was purple, and L was orange. Grin, "Each one I owe my body, mind, and soul to so for now I'll just leave it at that". Grin got dressed in a spare pants and shirt while SOSO took his clothes to the wash. Scene changes again to show each killer in a new outfit getting ready to move. Fisher, "I'm in position on the seventh floor guards will do the change for the new crew in fifteen minutes". Pack, "I'm on the bank floor it's the tenth floor". MOMO, "Me and my sister are moving to the basement now. It won't take us that long".

In the backdoor for the kitchen Grin tosses a hand into a dumpster and fixes the cooks hat on his head. While adjusting a scarf to cover his mouth Grin walked through the back door. He finds an empty cart and starts to push it to the back elevator. Just as he get there the guards for the new crew jump in with him. In all seven guards joined Grin and he just before the doors close he say's, "You guys want to here a joke"?

Back in the basement the Twin easily kill the three engineers watching the power grid. Placing a timed bomb by the back panels for the main controls they arm the bombs. SOSO, "Thirty seconds Grin how's the back looking"? Just as she asks the elevator opens to show Grin standing in and empty elevator. But around his feet are several pools of blood. Grin, "Never could find a rental cop that liked their job". Tilting their heads Grin pointed to the slightly open top hatch of the elevator. From it you can see blood dripping from all the corners. Fisher easily kills the first guards by talking a few into following him about a problem. Killing them with a fish carving knife Fisher uses his favorite fishing rode and reel to kill the last two in the guard booth. In time the bombs knock out the lights causing all the systems to fail. Pack makes her move by triggering the sprinkler systems.

With the elevator stopping for a moment Grin goes into his pocket and pulls a multi tool. Opening the elevators control panels he hotwires it to go up. Using the stairs Fisher makes it to the ninth floor and races to the back elevator. Seeing his contacts Fisher tells helps them pry open the door. Looking down the shaft he backs up saying, "Sorry kids but business is business". Throwing the line he cuts the elevator cable causing the elevator to give. Fisher, "Pack you in yet the other are tied up and I can't reach them". Pack, "I got in ten minutes ago hurry up". Fisher nods at the two to follow him. Back in the elevator Grin lucky had got the emergency break lines to stop them form hitting the bottom floor. Prying the doors open Grin says, "Fishers working for someone else get outside and don't wait for me". With the three splitting up Grin dashes up to the top floor.

At the top floor Pack bag is ripped into three pieces while she bleeding out on the wet floor. With his two goons holding the bags Fisher begin to leave with the loot. Only to see Grin standing at the staircase in his hand he's holding a knife cutting his fingernails. Grin, "Why did you have to kill her Fisher"? Fisher, "Nothing personal Grin". Pressing a bottom more explosives go off causing three floors to be leveled. The two goons opened fire one Grin with submachine guns. Grin bucks into an office cubical while a goon throws a grenade near him. The flash goes off and the scene changes to show the smoke rise form most of the building. Stroker, "Twins I can't reach the others what's happening"? SOSO, "Fishers played us he's working for someone else". Stroker, "Don't worry that's why we have Grin if anything that man will teach Fisher the meaning of loyalty".

As the three run along the eighth floor they had to detour into dance hall. But on arrival the music kicks up playing 'Stuck in the middle with you'. Soon the sprinklers begin to pour down on them. Before the first thug knew it Grin hatchet hits him in the bridge of the nose. Turning Grin asks, "Want to here a joke"? Thug two tries to shoot Grin only to riddle his dying friend with bullets. Pushing the dead body into the other Guy Grin smashes a wine bottle over the guys face. Pulling his switch knife he guts the guys with multiple stab wounds Grin lets the guy fall. But he asks the dying man, "What is pain is it in your heart or in your head"? While water rains down onto them Grin stands to move a little along with the beat of the music. Fisher, "You can't win Grin I got range". Grin, "You even heard of something called distraction". Pointing to the window they both see a helicopter and Tiny Tina with a rocket launcher over her shoulder.

One the side of the rocket launcher it says 'I got a Badonkadonk'. Tina smiles cheek to cheek while Fisher says, "I should have taken the money". Tina fires causing the whole dance hall to go up in smoke. Scene changes to Tina holding a round ball of souls smiling at a successful job. Tina, "To bad the Twins want to go solo". Stroker, "Yes it is sorry madam. But we still have Grin and he's still showing Fisher the meaning of loyalty". Tina takes the remote control to find Grin shocking Fisher with a car battery. Grin, "Fisher *taps the guys face* I've been meaning to ask you… Why so serious you got to go out with a smile hehehehhehhahahahhhhe"! Sending more volts through the traitor Grin stops to answer his phone. Grin, "I working so I better be getting paid". Voice, "You will mister Grin you will but first. I would like to play a game called Simon says". Grin smiles to answer, "I listening Simon". With that the movies ends to hear a roar a cheers.

**Marceline's View**

I was a little embarrassed when they showed Finn's tattoo of loyalty to my family. But when he spoke in his characters voice about how he got it. I knew he added it to the scene once he found it. Kissing Finn on the cheek we followed him to the after party. We didn't stay long Finn said he wanted to sleep so we went home. But Cake followed Finn back to his room.

**Smiles; Hope you like it so yeah leave a comment already. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Hello my kind follower of the lemon I am here to give you more. And before you ask yes I was lazy earlier in the week. So lets read some reviews. He23t he's not insane he just picked of a few things from his queens. Attackme I'll take that complement. Ventus Uzumaki I sure you'll find a way to piece it all together. Roberto simple and I thank you for it. JD 2012 RU yes join the love for lemon and here's more for you all. JOIN US JOIN THE LOVERS OF LEMONS!**

**Cake's View**

We were all gathered in Marceline's magic room. It was basically a stone room with magic charms, writing, and gems scattered all over the place. Looking inside the crystal ball at the middle of the circle we sat in. It revealed not one Finn but multiple Finn's each a different age or different gender. Marceline, "I wanted to show all of you this today cause its nearly been three years since Finn started to live with us. So I wanted to finally cement how we feel for him". Burney, "So we finally get to go the final step into having a life without worry of losing him". Lizzie, "So am I going to stop his aging or his growth"? Marceline, "No Lizzie thanks to this special crown he won't have to get an operation. But first we need him to ask for what we want". "Don't worry girls leave it to me. This time next month Finn will finally ask us to have his babies".

**Finn's View**

Today the girls gave me the day off but I still didn't get it. It's been a whole week and not one of my queens has asked me for sex. Sure it was awkward to see with Lizzie in a changing room of her favorite shopping story. But for her not to ask for sex not even look at me as we passed in the hallway. Now that was just weird. Still I didn't mind a break it just means that the next time will be even more intense. Walking into the Spill studio I saw Leone and Cyrus moving boxes around. Cyrus, "Hey Finn just got the first shipment for you movies comic book". Taking the book I saw the shadow of not only my character but also all the movies characters in a police line up. Chuckle Cohost floated in with oil dripping from his mouth plate. Korey, "Sup Finn ready to go comic hunting with us". "Not today guys I came by just for the first issue of my comic. I have to stay at the castle and plan and anniversary surprise for the queens".

Cohost, "You mean Cake messing with you junk in a movie theater wasn't enough for you"? "Stop it Cohost look I have to call a few places and make everything just right. Next month it'll be three years since I swore my life to them. And I want to make sure everything is just right for them". Waving goodbye to the Crew I went right into my room and pulled out a spell book I found from Marceline's collection. Borrowing a few ingredients from Burney's garden with Gertrude's permission I went to work of my first task. Locking my door I drew the incantation circles of a small pot and dropped the right amount of stuff into the boiling mash. "Ok dragons tongue, three drops of thirty year old zombie tears, fresh rabbits teeth. And one tea spoon of milk… please work". Throwing a lite match onto the cloth under the pot.

The whole pot and cloth went up in fire. When the extra content boiled over and the smoke cleared. Not that much mash was left except the item I was trying to make. Smiling I picked up the lone diamond earring and went onto the next task. Clinching my teeth I took the needle and pierced my ear. Biting my knuckle to shut myself up I took a healing potion and stopped the bleeding. But made sure the hole for the earring was still there. Attaching the earring I smiled because thanks to my hair you couldn't see it. Unless you pushed back my hair. Going back to my bed I picked up the phone in my room and made a few calls.

It's now been nearly three weeks and my queens still won't talk to me. Smiling I had Orchid and the maids pass along a fake messages to each of them. With them all going off dressed up and ready to meet the people from each message. I used the earring smiling that it was a success I nodded to each one and off we went.

**Burney's View**

I often hated being called back to my kingdom for certain things. But so far Cake's plan to make Finn want us more had seemed to have little affect. Yes I was sorry for giving him the cold shoulder. But I was for his benefit in the long run. Still getting to the dancehall of the ice lounge I found that it was empty. Usually the place was jumping with the winter-based beings of my kingdom. Hearing nothing but slow music play the doors closed and locked behind me. Turning I saw Finn in a white suite with blue around the trimming. Before I could say anything he stopped me with a finger and intertwined out hands. Finn whistled and I saw Gertrude controlling the music. Her flipper pressed a button and the music began to play at nice pace. Before we could dance Finn slipped ice skates onto our feet and we began to spin in each other arms.

**Marceline's View**

I can't believe it Finn had booked us the top floor of the Space tower of Summerset city. He wore a black suite with red around the trimming. Smiling he stayed silent as I touched his hand and saw him start to float with me. Still in shock he intertwined our hands and music began to fill the air around us. Holding my hip he began to move me with the music his breath brushing past my bite mark every now and again. This would be embarrassing if anyone was looking up my dress. But Finn's eyes oozed with loving passion as he spun me and pulled me close. _'I never knew Finn could dance let alone dance like this'_.

**Lizzie's View**

Finn was being so romantic not only getting a whole boat for us to be alone on. But playing such loving music and in his orange suite he looked so handsome. Pulling me close he started to move us along with the music but what really got me was what Finn did as we dance. In a big spin we jumped off the side of the ship. But once we touch the water I found that Finn's feet were glowing. It seemed to have cause the water in the area that he touched to become solid. Smiling as we looked into each other's eyes Finn continued to dance. _'Glob how did we ever get so lucky'_?

**Cake's View**

I couldn't believe it at first nothing but a tree was where I was told to meet this important trader. But as I heard the gentle sounds of a piano playing on the other side of the tree. Walked around the tree I found Finn naked with only a pink bowtie around his neck. Before I could say anything Finn picked me up and began to move with me in his arms. Still trying to talk he stopped my words with a finger and just looked into my eyes. Blushing at his gentle blues I just let him continue to dance. But soon a gasp case me to turn my head looking up I saw each of my sister with a Finn. "Marceline"? Marceline, "I didn't do anything Cake". Finn, "It was us my queens we wanted to give you the most romantic night of your lives. So I used a spell to make a diamond that would give me a few powers. One being to duplicate myself".

The Finn with Lizzie said, "One draw back is that we can't all talk at the same time. But to make sure that you each know how we feel we used out powers to project us all to each other". Finn holding me, "Please don't be mad at me anymore I don't like it when you all don't talk to me. For whatever I did I'm sorry but there is one thing I've been neglecting to do my queen. But first I think it time I thanked you properly".

The music changed once more into an even gentler piano melody and each Finn walked away from us.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_ I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_ I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_ I'd buy a big house where we all could live_

_ If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_ Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_ I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_ My gift is my song and this one's for all of you_

_ And you can tell everybody this is young song_

_ It maybe quite simple but now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that_

_ I put down into words how wonderful life is _

_While you're all in my world_

_ (Piano and gentle strings)_

_ I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_ Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_ But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_ It's for queens like you that keep it turned on_

_ So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway the things is what I really mean_

_ You've all got the sweetest eye's I've seen_

_ And you can tell everybody this is young song_

_ It maybe quite simple but now that it's done_

_ I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that_

_ I put down into words how wonderful life is _

_While you're all in my world_

_I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that_

_ I put down into words how wonderful life is _

_While you're all in my world…_

My heart melted at hearing his wonderful singing voice in a four-part harmony. Looking around Lizzie was hugging her Finn her face shoved into his shoulder. Marceline was simply kissing her Finn and Burney was in tears as her Finn petted her hand. Snuggling into my Finn's arms his warms eyes met mine and I felt like nothing could ruin this moment. Purring into his chest I felt him stroke my fur lovingly. I didn't notice the images of my sisters and their Finn's fade away. All I wanted to do was sleep in the arms of my loving prince.

**Third person's View**

Finn knew that his clone could not handle the stress of sex. From earlier tests he made each copy run a few laps before they vanished. But upon vanishing they would rejoin with the main Finn. And the main Finn would feel all the stress that the others were put through. So Finn took each of his queens to a nice out of sight or private hotel to spend time with them. Finn explained to each queen the situation and each sister had a look in their eye. A look that simply said 'ready to kill'. Before Finn could say anything each queen were at the other throat trying to justify why they should have him first. Cake, "No way am I waiting Lizzie goes last". Lizzie, "Why me and not Burney"? Marceline, "One thing we can agree on is that'll you tire Finn out before any of us can have a turn". Finn, "Can I suggest something"? Each queen turned and glared at him.

Raising his hands Finn got the message and back off. Still he didn't like the idea of his queens fighting among themselves. Marceline, "Ok how about this we'll go to the Night-O and pay our family a visit". Cake, "Great idea we came pop by fast have them decide for us. Then come back before anyone at your hotels notice". Nodding each queen opened a portal and pulled their Finn's through. On the other side the group met up and the Finn's fused into one. Seeing the suite now a plan black suite kind of reminded the girls of their father. Except Finn had no shirt under the jacket and his dress pants were kind of like shorts. Finn was feeling the chaotic nature of the Night-O and it was sending painful images into his mind. Seeing his pain Marceline said a quick incantation to stop the images. Burney, "Finn stay close to us ever since our family took control the Night-O-Sphere has be affecting people differently".

Lizzie, "Before when Hunson was in charge the chaos had a sense of order. But now its running loss and certain people shouldn't wander around here without protection. Mainly pure to the core guys like you". Finn, "I not that pure my mind is way dirtier compared to what it use to be". Cake climbed onto Finn's shoulder and pinched his cheek saying, "That maybe honey but it don't change how your soul works. The only way a persons soul can change is if they do certain things like magic, fighting, moments of fate, you know stuff like that". Finn took a moment to think saying, "So I'm kind of like one of the kindest soul in our world… damn opposites really do attract". Marceline floated in front of Finn saying, "And that fact that you can use magic makes you even more hotter".

Blushing Finn answered, "Well it mainly cause of your books nothing big on my part". Burney, "Still Finn you've gotten pretty good a sneaking stuff right under our noses. Even though it angers me to know that I might be losing my touch. It makes me wonder how far you would go to stay with us"? Finn stopped in place saying, "I would go to the ends of the worlds to make sure you all are happy. My soul purpose in life is to see make sure that my love for all of you is true. And if I should fail at it then I will know that I served you all to the best of my abilities". Smiling with his usual warm smile Finn's statement was answered by a voice with a British accent. Voice, "Can't buy that kind of loyalty now can you girls". Looking to the left Finn saw another human except he was in a black suite with a crimson red shirt, tie, and red leather shoes.

Cake, "Crowley what do you want"? Crowley, "I came by cause you mom wanted me to give her a dragon's tooth. God knows how hard it's to find a two thousand year of one nowadays". Finn tilted his head saying, "Don't you mean only Glob knows"? Crowley, "Who's this your new country boy pet"? Finn, "I'm prince Finn I am not a pet". Crowley, "Whatever you say junior". Joining the group Crowley walked a little ahead of the queens they wanted to make sure Finn had no contact with him. Finn, "Lizzie who is this guy". Crowley, "I'm right here why not ask me… alright my name is Crowley crossroads demon from a world that your kind once dominated. Only now your kind are a rare species to find one of you is not easy. So girls mind telling me where you found him"? Cake, "Don't even try Crowley his home is under our protection now". Crowley, "So you made a deal you for your home. Your family must be really proud of you".

Finn looked stern saying, "It was either my peoples life our mind. It was an easy choice and as a future king after my father I made the choice. I refused to see my home torn apart by war because I won't give my own life. A real leader knows when is right to fight or make a deal. By making a deal I saved my home and ended a war before it even began". Crowley, "Now your just the whipping boy for four evil queens and their twisted family". Finn smirked saying, "Lover actually and I'm proud to be at their sides. My life was like a bottled ship never to touch the water. Signing the deal I secure my future to be free to see the sights of the world. So yes Mr. Crowley I'm maybe a kind of toy but I'm a toy that can walk and talk on his own. And I know what it means to love those I serve. And I serve the house of Abadeer with no worry in my heart".

A new voice joined us saying, "Well Crowley I see you met someone who has no doubt in who they are". Stopping Crowley said, "Well he may not have doubt per say but he may need to worry". Fading into reality was not other then Marceline and Burney's Grandmother Morgan. Morgan, "Yet again Finn you surprise me but what may I ask are you doing here". Marceline, "We're having an argument and need someone to decide who goes first to settle things". Morgan, "I'm ok with that". Crowley, "Wait you all came all this way to settle who gets to sleep with him first? What did he do fill your drinks with morphine"? Marceline morphed her face to be more demonic and snarled at Crowley. Crowley, "Oh please I've got hell hounds more scare then you my dear". Morgan floated over and kicked Crowley in the shin saying, "Shut it Crowley my daring grand daughters are the scarcest. Now girls come we can decide who gets to bed Finn first easily. But may I ask why you can't decide"?

Finn touched his earring and duplicated himself. In that instant Morgan understood and they group walked to Morgan's castle. Everyone but Finn didn't notice that Gertrude had followed Burney and her Finn through the portal. Peaking Finn's leg he was surprised at first but he quickly patted the penguin's head. Crowley saw that Morgan and the queens had walked off. Grinning Crowley whistle summoning his hellhound point it at Gertrude Crowley let the hound loss. Hearing a loud crash Morgan and the queens returned to find Crowley leaning back in a chair with his feet off the ground. His hellhound cowering behind the chair shaking as they looked at Gertrude. Crowley, "What the fuck is that thing"? Pointing a finger at Gertrude Finn responds, "She's my friends good sir and she loves to scare things bigger then her. Hhhahehehhaehheahh"!

**Smiles; You know what to do so yeah peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well Institute of OOO just ended so let's work on this one. Attackme yes he has clones now but they have limits. He23t not really in the end the penguins win all arguments. JD 2012 RU no problem and glad someone remembers that episode too. Fanficreviewer69 thanks glad to hear you liked it. Ventus Uzumaki yeah it would have been too easy oh well on with the fic.**

**Cake's View**

"Man I can't believe how stubborn Lizzie was when she ended up going third". Finn once more naked in his bowtie holding me as we walked through the fields of grass. Finn smiled down at me saying, "Well I can't be more surprised then Burney was. Going after Lizzie doesn't seem like something any of you want". "Finn baby even you know that Lizzie would put you under the bed after you're done". Finn smirked saying, "Well if you all had let me talk you would have know that that wouldn't have been a problem. Thanks to my earring I could heal myself of being exhausted. But still even I wouldn't have been able to help you decide who went first". Patting Finn cheek I smiled saying, "Finn I think we rubbed you a little too well".

Finn gripped my paw saying, "What can I say you each help shape my future. But I wish I could help you more then just being a lover". "Finn all you have to do is ask and we've been waiting for you". Finn became silent and kept walking. His face simply saying that he was deep in though. After sometime I looked around to find that we were in a field of sunflowers. Smelling the soft fragrance of the flower I looked at Finn to see that his face had eased a little. Walking more he stopped and place me on a bed make of sunflower petals. Finn, "Cake after all this years I didn't know how I should feel for you and your sisters. You own me technically, physically you can tell me to do whatever you want. Still Cake my queen I love you so I ask you on the night of our anniversary… will you permit me to marry you"? Smiling I patted his cheek and pulled him into a kiss.

Purring into his mouth this kiss wasn't forced it was my answer. Cracking my eyes I saw several tears travel down his face. _'Still so innocent inside and yet as evil as we are we love you'_. Pulling away from the kiss I pulled him onto the soft petal and guided his cock inside of me. But Finn surprised me he flipped me onto my stomach and pushed right into me. Hissing into my ear he bit lightly into the back of my neck. Holding my paws down Finn started to drive his cock into my core. Whimpering and hissing at him he returned with hiss and grunts of his own. Licking my cheek Finn continued to slam his member into me. Finn was doing it he was trying to mate with me like he was an animal. Finn, "Cake when we get married will you have my kids"?

"Yes Finn I will have your kitten's". With that I felt my womb open and become even hornier then anything else. Feeling my animalistic nature take hold I started to purr and hiss towards Finn. Still slamming into my pussy I felt a great deal of relief when he finally came. But even while his cock was still pulsing he seemed to not want the pleasure to end. Pulling his cock half way out of me he went right back inside me hissing even louder then before. Clamping down I wanted to make him come even harder I loved the feeling of Finn's sperm rushing into me. Pulling completely out of me Finn sat next to me and I knew just what I need to do. Morphing my tongue I gave Finn a four-way tongue-lashing as I gave him a blowjob. Sucking and slurping his juicy seed and pussy stained cock I kept looking right at the man that would be my husband.

Finn was trembling slightly but still was able to hiss at me. Stroking his shaft and balls as I let his cock sink all the way to the back of my throat. I felt the numerous pulses in Finn penis telling me he was ready to burst. Purring into his cock was just what he needed. Sending a nice torrent of sperm down my throat and into my stomach. Giving a sigh of bliss Finn's face simply read thanks. Morphing into my humanoid form Finn tackled me and started to finger and massage my ass. Pushing him onto his back we wrestled for dominance. But ultimately Finn once more had me on my stomach. Feeling his tongue lick the back of my ear then my neck. I moaned in a loud gasp giving just what he needed to know to push forward. Holding both my wrist Finn once more pushed his shaft deep inside me.

Feeling his teeth once more bite lightly into my neck I felt Finn slam into me. His violent thrusts causing my ass to jiggle and bounce with each of his moves. Wrapping my tail around him I squeezed hard to work Finn's cock deeper inside of me. It worked Feeling his cock push past my wombs entrance Finn groaned in pleasure. Gritting his teeth I hissed into the side of his face. Letting go of my ass Finn used his free hand to turn my face and lip lock me. Purring loudly into his mouth once more I felt Finn's ball bounce off my clit. It caused me to clamp down and force us both into our final orgasms. Pulling away from my sweet mans lips I exhaled in joy.

"Finn baby I love you and I can't wait to see our kittens". Finn held me tight flipping me onto my back. Pulling me close he said into my shoulder, "My bad kitten queen I swear to love and to protect our kids. And the love I have will never change". Kissing my cheek Finn soon drifted off to sleep but I remained awake. Laying my head on the right side of his chest. Feeling my stomach I could feel his sperm slosh around in my womb. Kissing my loving fiancés cheek I said, "You really did breed me Finn hope there's a few buns in my oven".

**Marceline's View**

Finn was simply so different with magic under his belt. Using it to fly with me to AAA I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with joy. Cake told us of how Finn was planning to propose to each of us. But as I flew with him I wondered how he was planning to propose to me. As we came closer to AAA I saw that the sun was slowly peaking over the edge of the sea. Finn, "Marceline turn into your bat form and hide in my jacket until we find somewhere to rest ok". Without answering him I snuggled into his chest as a bat. Hearing Finn's heart beat it was so different then allowing him to snuggle into my embrace as we use to fly. _'Looks like the shy prince I knew has grown and become a man… I better change that when this is over'_. Feeling his warm veins pulse with blood I wanted to have a quick drink.

Moving up to his neck I kept under the shade of his jacket and went right into my feast. Finn, "Marcy wait please… I'll get excited". Peaking at his face I saw that his face was flushed and he heartbeat was going crazy. But still I drank Finn seemed to fly faster and then suddenly stop. Feeling the cool wash and smell of the insides of a cave I pulled away from my prince. Finn was still flushed and sitting against the wall of the cool cave. Straddling his lap I began to drink more of his blood. "Finn my sweet prince tell me the purpose of your erection". Sinking my fangs back into his neck Finn moaned to say, "My queen it's purpose is like mine to satisfied, love, and remain loyal to give you want you always wanted… I will help you start a family my queen. Because I can't live without you".

Pulling away from him I cupped my sweet mans cheek. "Finn will you be the man that gives me a family"? Finn gripped my hands saying, "I can't be the man you need… but I can be the prince you need my queen of the damned". Kissing me softly I held him by his cheeks dragging my tongue along his neck. Feeling him exhale from my tugging at his tongue. Standing up I turned into my bat form and flew off. Looking behind me I was caught off guard when Finn snatched me right out of the air. Feeling him stroke my head as I snuggled into his arms. Finn, "Marceline do you want to have sex or do you want to travel the skies". Transforming back looked into his eyes, "Finn no sex I just want you to hold me close". Nodding at me Finn held me bridal style and floated off to find a nice place to rest.

Casting a spell Finn shrouded us in darkness as we approached a small lake. Saying another spell Finn shielded the area and laid down under a tree with me. Pulling me close Finn removed my panties and slid his dick right inside me. Moaning into his shoulder Finn asked, "My queen will you allow me to start a family with you"? "Finn all you have to do was ask". As my eyes became heavy Finn began to whistle gentle into my ear. With the last moments of consciousness I had I felt the nice rush of Finn's seed working its way deeper inside me. _'Finn you really are like no other man and you belong to no one but us'_.

**Third person's View**

After the gentle night with Marceline in his arms Finn met the brother to his queens. Marshall Lee Abadeer was almost a twin to Marceline in Finn's eyes. But the only different was their genders. Marceline had to buy something's that she said 'Will help you make Lizzie beg for more'. No sitting in the living room Marshall watched the young human play with his handheld game. Marshall smirked saying, "Finn do you know how to play survivors chest"? Finn, "No how do you play". Marshall, "Follow me to the back". Finn followed Marshall to the backyard of his castle, which was lush with black roses and water bloom lilies. But sitting in the center of the garden was a life size chest board. Taking their places Marshall spoke, "Ok Finn this game is easy we each have two decks of card. One deck has characters and the other has attacks.

"We both need to have seven character cards and three support characters. Once you pick them go through the attack cards and pick thirty different ones. Depending on your characters keep track of what you pick. Once you're done that I'll tell you the main goal of the game". Finn looked through the deck and picked his ten character and support characters. Then went through looking for attack cards that would work with the types of characters he picked. The decks characters were labeled either forest or grass types. After recounting to make sure he had the right amount Finn nodded to Marshall. Marshall, "Ok the main goal is that we each have to claim areas inside the board for our characters. If I chose to invade the areas you control and take it from you then I gain a point. And If I gain all the areas and you have no characters to fight me you loss. In all the areas are divide like a chest board and we will be timed. Also each character cards has a trigger gauge on them. Depending on how many triggers you have that's how many spaces it can move. Also that's how many times it can counter and attack in one turn.

"Also each turn we can only summon two characters at a time. Depending if one of you characters have a special skill. Do you understand"? Finn nodded eager to get right into the battle. Marshall went first summoning his first character called Water ranger. Marshall, "Water ranger's skill allows me to claim three areas if he's the only character I summon". Selecting his three water based areas Marshall then had his ranger move forward three spaces. With his turn over Finn looked over his characters. Finn then summoned two characters forest ranger and the Bow-slinger. Finn, "Thanks to Bow-slinger skill I can attack a characters area and take it for my own". Taking one of Marshalls claimed areas Finn then had his Ranger claim another one of Marshall areas. Finishing with his Bow-slinger moving to claim an untaken area.

Just as the two royals got into their seventh move Marceline came outside to find them. Finn, "Hello my dear queen your brother is showing me a great game". Marshall, "Marceline how is Finn so good at this game". Marceline floated close seeing the results of the game so far. Finn had claimed seventeen areas and lost three characters and one support character. While Marshall had only eight areas with four of his characters dead and two of his support characters lost. Marceline snicker to say, "Marshall all Finn does when we're at home is play role playing strategy games. His head is hardwired to think moves ahead. Did you really think you could win against him"? Marshall was noticeably uneasy at what his sister said and now it was Finn's turn. Finn, "I'll use my Backpackers skill to throw away two attack cards and bring back my Bow-slinger. Using her skill again to contest another one of your areas. Then have her fight your Slime biker". Seeing Finn's Bow-slinger's arrows claim the area then rush to the area with the Slime biker was something.

Marshall, "I'll attack with hammer knuckled doubling my Bikers five point damage to ten". Marshall thought that Finn had sent his Bow-slinger to die but it was a fake. Finn, "I'll use my Forest Gemini skill to switch places with my Bow-slinger. And thanks to her secondary skill whenever her attacker has move hit points then her she gains the same amount of hit points. Making my Gemini go from seven hit points to seventeen". The Forest Gemini screech in anger dodging the attack to counter attack with her bark covered fists. With the Biker dead Finn claimed another area and just like that time was up. With Finn claiming more areas Marshall was left speechless. Finn, "Marshall are their tournament for this game I would love to play more". Marceline had to answer for her brother telling Finn that there are tournaments for the game.

Marceline then handed Finn a brown shopping bag. Looking inside Finn was surprised at what Marceline had handed him. Marceline, "Just follow the instructs and she'll be begging for move even as she sleeping". Finn, "Marceline the means you all go to have sex often scares me… but I can't say I would change a thing about it". Kissing her on the lips Finn said his goodbyes. Even if Marshall was still frozen with surprise at his defeat. As Finn flew away Marceline kicked her brother saying, "Knock it off it wasn't that bad". Marshall, "I don't think I'll be competing in the next few tournaments". Marceline Smirk at how bad Finn whipped Marshall. She even took a few pictures ready to spread the 'Epic loss of the reining Survival champion'.

**Smiles; Hope you like it so yeah leave comments and thanks to everyone following this. So peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Hello once more my followers of lemons. I have returned once more to provide you an update. Ok before we start Jester wanted me to pass on that interest in our other fics are down greatly. But he's hoping that some of you would be so kind as to go and look at our other work besides AT and drop some reviews. If you don't well you'll only be breaking Jesters expectations. Ok review time… Fanficreviewer69 yes just like the episode with Jake. I rewatched that episode of AT to try and create a whole new card game. Also I didn't skip those two their lemons are in this chapter. Also the lemons were short because the romance and emotion are the bigger part of this portion of the story. Ventus Uzumaki never heard of that card game but will look it up right now. He23t yes another shout out to Marshall's defect and also you'll see. Attackme good everyone needs a little lemon to start his or her day once in a while. JD 2012 RU I pretty much got the idea from Chaotic, Dice monsters, and Card wars. Angelff you're missing the point it was about love not just sex… plus it was daylight so Marcy needed her sleep. Now start walking those pagers aren't going to turn themselves.**

**Lizzie's View**

Finn was so nice showing off his powers by making me various mixed fruit drinks. "Finn I heard from Cake and Marceline how romantic your being with proposing to us. So what do you have in mind for me"? Finn remained silent only smirking as my eyes started to feel heavy. Finn chuckled saying, "Lizzie tonight's going to be one of many to come". Falling asleep I felt Finn's hands stop me from hitting my head on the table before I completely was asleep. When I woke up I tried to scratch my head only to find that I was bond to a fluffy bed. I was doing a complete split, my mouth was gaged, and I smelt chocolate. Looking up I saw Finn in tight boxer briefs pushing a cart to the bed. Finn, "Lizzie my sweet sex driven queen tonight is the night when we let the freaks in us both… have a laugh". Leaning into the light of the bed I saw Finn was in his character Grin Reapers makeup.

I was slightly aroused and confused at what he meant. But my questions were answered when he removed the cloth that covered the cart. On it I saw several sex toys, a pot of sweet smelling chocolate, and a sex paddle. Pressing a button on the bed the bonds on my legs pulled my legs together and pulled then to my chest. In my new position Finn clapped his hands and music began to play. It was my favorite song by Junior Senior 'Move your feet'. Finn picked up the paddle and when the right tempo hit he smack my ass. Trembling in pleasure at the first three whacks Finn said, "Enjoy my queen its all for you". Feeling the music hit me as if it was the paddle I was in pure bliss at the love Finn was showing. When the song slowed Finn changed too. Grabbing a dildo and an anal bead chain Finn used my pussy juices to lube then up. Slowly my anus squeezed each bead inside my buns to help make Finn work less of a chore.

Spreading my legs Finn kissed the dildos head saying, "Lizzie this dildo was molded from my penis so hope you enjoy". Wiggling the dildo into me it was his girth and length perfectly. But the real shock was when Finn turned it on. Feeling the dildo jolt and jiggle inside of me was like nothing else. I was almost clawing at my own wrists to get free and tackle Finn for the real thing. Finn merely laughed his signature laugh and went back to the cart. Grabbing a small metal stick but when Finn activated it turned out to be a laser pointer. Finn gave a big grin telling me something was up. With the music still playing Finn aimed the laser at me and I felt my breast get hot and bothered. Seeing sweat glisten from my mounds of flesh Finn started to dance a little to the beat.

With the dildo still going off inside me Finn used the beat to send warm pleasure at me with the laser. Seeing my nipples erect and sensitive Finn took a spoon full of chocolate and smeared my breast with the stuff. Feeling the slightly warm chocolate cool on my body gave me great pleasure. To the point where Finn gave the anal beads a tug. Shaking my head at him to stop Finn smiled and laughed. Pulling the beads out of me completely I came hard. Feeling my vaginal juices travel down my ass and the dildo was so good. But the dildo wouldn't let up even as I tried to push it out. Finn kept laughing and smearing chocolate over various parts of my body. Finn them clicked another button on the dildo causing it to go even crazier. Trying even harder to squeeze the dildo out it stay put. As juices slipped free from my sex I reach my second climax.

But as I rode my wave of bliss I felt the dildo release something inside of me. Feeling the cool liquid help extend my pleasure was so nice. Looking at Finn through my sweat covered hair he pulled the dildo free. Taking a moment he set my position back to do the split. Finn sat between my legs and began to eat the hardened chocolate from my body. Feeling his teeth and lips brush my skin was like no other sex fore play I ever had. Once Finn got to my nipples he bit down right into them. Hissing through my teeth Finn then sucked them both for a good amount of time. Pulling away with a pop Finn crept up to my ear washing his hands over my body. Finn, "Ready for round two"? Looking at him in shock I told myself, _'That was just round one… I can't wait'_.

Finn took another spoon full of chocolate and smeared it on his cock. Once it was hard he began to rub his cock between my breasts. Holding my breast Finn began to thrust into my cleavage rougher and rougher. Pinching and slapping my breast at different points telling me sweet nothings the whole time. Finn pulled off the gage and shoved his cock right to the back of my throat. Not fight him I used my cheeks and tongue to lick him clean. As well as devour the member that was attached to my loving fiancé. Finn kept thrusting to the back and even slightly down my throat. Finn started to moan loudly telling me that he was going to cum. Scavenging the last of the chocolate I readied myself for my reward. Holding my head Finn sent his warm seed into my mouth. With each jet of sperm coating the chocolate I waited for Finn to stop and pull his cock from my mouth. Sucking him as he pulled away I smirked at him and showed him the sperm covered chocolate.

Drinking the mouth full down in one go I smiled as Finn coated my cock with my chocolate as well as my vag. Lining himself up Finn plunged right into my pussy not going gentle but hard right from the start. Grabbing hold of my thighs Finn added presser to my legs causing me to feel as mix of pain and sexual bliss. Moaning and grunting with each of his thrusts I felt Finn come with even more force then before. Feeling his seed rush inside me I was worried that he wasn't going to ask. Finn, "My queen I've got a joke for you… what kind of woman moans and answers love in her sleep". My eyes went wide as Finn limp cock popped from my sex. Giving him a long kiss I asked, "Want to got for round three"? Finn just started to laugh and went right back to massaging my breasts.

**Burney's View**

Once more walking along the snow covered valley of my kingdom was nice. I remembered when I was younger and I discovered the penguins hiding from the frost bears. But now Finn was holding my arm and walking as if he was already my husband. Finn's royal training had not been lost it since he left OOO. Whistling Finn kicked up a flurry of snow to rain gentle down on us. Looking into Finn's gentle eyes they simply said 'I'm happy to be by your side'. Finn backed up and continued to whistle making more snow rain down on us. Walking along the valley some more Finn walked into one of my kingdoms many reflective caverns. "Finn this is so romantic". Taking my hand he whistled doing so caused the reflections from the cave began to hum. Each new pitch causing the lights to sparkle so elegantly around us. Placing a hand on my waist Finn pulled me close and started to dance.

Humming along with the music of the cave Finn said, "No matter how bad its gets well always have the one we love". Pulling me into a long kiss I allowed my hands to wander his nice suite. Lost in the dazzling lights of the cave Finn and I met skin to skin. Feeling his warm member push into me I said the words that I long to say. "Finn please be my husband and raise our children with me". Finn, "You don't have to worry my queen of frost… the honor to be at your side and the love I see in your eyes. Tells me that I have nothing to worry as I stand at your side your all eternity". Holding his neck Finn nibbled and licked mine as he gently rocked our bodies as one. Feeling my breath hitch at times I knew that Finn wasn't holding back. I felt his love with each brush of my hair, strokes to my breast, and every gentle kiss. I felt Finn ooze with love for me.

Each thrust was like a different instant of time. Each instant so passionate that it made our love making even more enjoyable. Feeling Finn's seed burst into my womb I closed my eyes and tried to envision what our first child would look like. Feeling the loving hand on my face I opened my eyes to see the soft sea eyes of my future king. "Finn what do you want your first child to be"? Finn, "The gender doesn't matter all that matters is how much we will teach them". Kissing my nose Finn pulled me into his arms resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't ask for a better place to fall asleep but in the arms of my loving king.

**Third person's View**

One week after the official announcement of their engagement to prince Finn. The queens were swarmed with questions from their reigns. Finn however wasn't around at the time to help talk to the different lords and ladies. Finn traveled back to OOO he wanted to announce his engagement to his homeland personally. Landing on the outskirts of his human town Finn walked forward his head held strong. The town guards were shocked but still announced that the prince had returned. Finn smiled seeing his father and brothers so happy to see him. Word traveled fast in OOO and the leader of the various kingdoms came right away to hear his tale.

Smiling Finn said, "Father, my brother, and all leader of OOO… I'm engaged". Shock ran through the eyes of all but the big question was to whom the young prince was to marry. Finn, "I'm engaged to the queens of LAA and before you get angry I was not forced into anything. I love them they've shown me so much under their guidance. I truly do wish to invite you all to the wedding". Seeing several of the leaders nod in approval the only one that was still unsure was his father. Joshua rose from his set and left the room. Before Finn could go after him Jake stopped him saying, "Let Jermaine handle it bro we got some things to talk about". Out in the garden Jermaine sat next to his father drinking a can of beer. Joshua, "I never though he would get married… I'm happy for him but still I worry for him". Jermaine, "He's always wanted your approval dad you gave him hope when you first let him go. Now show him that you approve of him being a father". Jermaine left his father to think while going off to find his brothers.

Soon the older brother found Finn and all of the leaders watching his movie. The leaders and their kids were either shocked or excited at how much talent the young prince had. Finn snuck up to his brother saying, "Can we talk somewhere"? Jermaine nodded and followed Finn to a side room. Finn, "Jermaine I found a map to a cove in OOO that holds a special kind of metal. I don't have much time to stay today because I know my queens will be pissed that I left without telling them anything. But will you go to the cove and find the metals. I need them to make a special gift for an upcoming festival that celebrates the freedom of LAA". Jermaine, "Say no more little bro from what I can see this place is pretty close. So just relax and I'll have my fastest runner there and back. How will you pick it up"? Snapping his hands Finn opened a small portal allowing a penguin to walked through form the other side.

Finn, "This is Tomas just pat his head and he'll tell me that you have the metal. Also don't worry about dad I had a feeling he would freak or something so I left him a surprise in his room". Jermaine, "What kind of surprise"? Finn smirked and gave a chuckle saying, "One he's waited a long time for". Inside their father's room Joshua was sitting on his king sized bed holding a ghost. But this ghost was one that he thought he would never see again. His wife Margret was now a gold colored see through ghost. Margret was so happy to see her son that when he asked her to talk to his father she couldn't say no. Joshua, "Did Finn have something to do with this"? Margret, "Yes dear and stop babying the poor boy he needs freedom just like anyone else". Joshua, "Sorry dear I just didn't want to lose him or see him get hurt".

Margret, "Honey you know that growing up will have its challenges. But if we are the challenge then what kind of example are we setting as parents. Please Hun go to our boys wedding and be happy for him. The two you should worry about is Jermaine and Jake. Those two have had on and off girlfriends and it starting to annoy me. At least Finn's first try was a match those two have had nearly fifteen girlfriends apiece". Joshua scratched his head giving a loving smile as the listened to his wife talk. It's been a while since he last remembered hearing her voice. But even as she talked Joshua loved to listen to her nag at him as a parent. So Joshua leaned back into the bed head and listened to every word.

Back at LAA Finn was looking over another movie script from the director of his first movie. The director had bought the rights to a movie call the Raid. Finn looked over the lines but was disturbed as Cake jumped onto his lap purring loudly. Finn, "Cake I need to read these lines before I sign the contract". Cake still acting playful took the script from Finn's hands and pulled him into his room. Inside Finn found his other fiancés dressed in different exotic and revealing nightgowns. Finn, "Aw to hell with it I'll read in the morning". Smiling Finn jumped onto the bed and as he started to strip he laughed his signature laugh saying, "TO MY LOVING WIVES I STAND ERECT FOR YOU"!

**Smiles; Well it got the point across and I'm good with it. So comment and all that other fun stuff. Special thanks to everyone following hoped you liked it. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Yes my caring followers today marks the start of the end to Love is business. I said eighteen chapters and this is what I got. But I had to ask Jester to come up with a nice surprise inside this chapter. But lets read some reviews before we read on. He23t your damn right they are but wonder how the kids are going to look though? Ventus Uzumaki if he wasn't a man before he'll be one by the end of this update. Attackme lemon wise I still have a few tricks don't worry. JD 2012 RU thanks for the likes and I will. Now lets head on in but watch out for the recoil!**

**Finn's View**

This was one hell of a month I signed the movie contract to the Raid. And I still have to make my special gift for my queens in two days. Splitting into a clone I told the clone to handle my daily activates while I made the gift. Summoning fire and ice I began to warp the metal and various other gems I was working with. With only two days I had to work fast so that it would be ready to reveal in the cities square. "Oh man I spent five hours just worrying about the body…. Need to work faster".

**Cake's View**

Finn was really quiet for some reason but it was ok. He was petting and scratching me in all the right places that I didn't mind him being quiet. Hearing a knock at the Sammy opened it to reveal my mother and other family member walk in. Mom, "Cake my dear sweet kitten how could you not stop by and tell us that you finally went forward with Finn"? "Mom we wanted it to be a surprise". Morgan, "Well it was a surprise alright now then girls lets get going". Lizzie, Burney, and Marceline were standing in the room thanks to Morgan's powers. Burney, "Go where"? Ivy, "Why to buy your wedding dresses my dears. And sorry Finn its bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding". Finn, "Don't worry I'll be fine on my own I have to get ready anyway. Marshall's is going to stop by to throw me a bachelor party".

Marceline, "Finn if I find out that you went to a strip club I'll beat Marshall senseless". Finn patted her hand saying, "Not to worry I'm sure Marshall won't go that far". Kissing us all on the cheeks we left to see him waving us off. "Do you think Marshall will buy alcohol"? Burney, "If I taste a drop of boozes on Finn's lips I'll make Marshall into a frozen pretzel". Snicker at what my sister said I wondered what Finn would do for his party.

**Third person's View**

Finn looked around the limo smiling as he saw all the friends he's made over the last few years. The list went from the Spill crew, Marshall Lee, Finn's brothers, and Scout. Finn's newest friend from the Survival chest tournaments. Finn was amazed that Scout accent was pre war. Scout, "Hey Finn you ready to have the time of your life". Finn nodded saying, "So where are we going Marshall"? Marshall, "We heading to that rocking video game hotel. They have tons of games some you can play in 3D and other are even pre war standing games". Cohost, "So no strip clubs"? Finn, "Oh Marceline told me to tell you that if you take me to a strip club. She'll make sure you regret it if you take me to one". Marshall, "Well good thing we're not going to one".

Taking out his cellphone Marshall sent a quick text to cancel a trip to a certain strip club. Soon the guy's found them selves standing outside the famous ten-floor hotel that houses nothing but video games. Finn smiled ear to ear as he walked through the front door seeing the counter girl dressed in a techno visor. And a futuristic skirt and shirt. Counter girl, "Welcome to the Virtual Zone hotel". Finn smiled even harder almost running past his friends to get his hands on the first game he saw. Finn reached the elevator first hurrying the others to catch up. As the elevator controls lite up they spot the various floors the hotel had. Controls, "Welcome guests we have you scheduled for twenty four hours of fun. Each floor houses a different era of video games as well as different forms of video games. Which would you like to stop at first"? Finn, "Virtual Assault Commander". After climbing seven floors the elevator stopped at the one Finn asked for.

Following Finn the lights of a flat screen TV came to life. On the screen appeared a man dressed in pre war army clothes. Soldier, "Welcome soldiers each of you have come in our greatest time of need. Each of you will be placed at a different position in our war against the Empire. We of the Peoples Republic need you to command the SV7 Striker tank. The tank needs two drivers, one turret operator, and a commanding operator for the two main guns". Finn, "Call commanding operator". Cohost, "I'll be your turret gunner". Jermaine, "I'll handle driving". Scout, "You aren't going to have all the fun I'll be the next driver". Soldier, "I thank you all for your willingness to fight the good fight". The doors open and the four walk through. Marshall nudged the others saying, "Lets head up to the bar on the top floor". Cyrus, "I like how you think Marshall".

Inside the hologram Finn, Cohost, Jermaine, and Scout were dressed in white army camouflage. Finn like that hologram clothes they made him feel great to be apart of something so old. It reminded him of where his people came from. Cohost was spray painted the white and gray camo, on his robotic forehead was the rank of Sergeant. Scout and Jermaine were dressed just as Finn Kevlar body armor, helmet, and a rank badge on their chest and arms. Scout and Jermaine had the ranks of third class Corporals. While Finn was ranked Sergeant first class. Soon the four-soldier team was escorted to another room directing them to enter their tank. Inside the tank Finn sat along the two main barrels of the tank. Cohost sitting a set in front of him testing the turret. Jermaine and Scout sat on either sit of them Jermaine had main forward and reverse control. While Scout had to call out hostiles and tell them where to go.

The radio inside the tank can online saying, "Gentlemen we will be dropping you in five minutes. Secondary tank engineer's standby to reload, load, and cycle different rounds. Also First class Sergeant your mission will follow as such troops are being held back at this crossroads. You and five other tank teams are all they have now get out their soldiers". With that the tanks monitors showed they were in free fall Finn yelling with joy at the rush he was filling. Hitting dirt Jermaine punched the accelerator and off they went. Scout, "Ok Cohost how many rounds you have"? Cohost, "I got two boxes of anti-personnel pass me a few to punch through armor". Finn, "Scout load a tracer round in barrel one and a shatter round in barrel two". Scout, "You got it". Scout made quick work of the tasks and as Jermaine met up with other teams the commanding tank driver sent us the orders. Finn, "Cohost watch the guns I have a feeling they won't make it easy". Scout was making his way back to his set when we felt the first valley of sporadic fire. Cohost, "Oh shit mortars"! Finn looked through the barrels scope, "Jermaine reverse now they have us targeted. Cohost lay down suppressive fire along the rock formation to the east".

Cohost, "I can't hit them at this range". Finn, "You don't need to hit them just confuse them". Finn, "Firing two"! Shooting the scatter round a cloud of dust and rock bits kicked up into the air. Finn, "Scout load impact rounds, Jermaine get us around the rocks along side of them for cover". Following his orders the mortar shells hit the rocks showering them with dust and clunks of rock. Jermaine, "Finn we're running out of cover". Scout, "Finn targets are along the ridge moving to our position". Finn, "Jermaine full speed overtake that rock line and don't stop". Pushing forward Finn saw the three teams of mortar crews Finn smirk saying, "Cohost punch 'em". Cohost laid down as much fire as he could causing the crews to duck for cover. Finn took aim with both barrels at the rocks over the mortar. Finn, "Firing"! Both rounds left their barrels and shook the rocks over the crews. The crew died from either Cohosts or the falling boulders.

Finn smirked saying, "Well done gentlemen Jermaine move us to regroup with the remaining tanks and troops". Jermaine, "Roger that sir". Upstairs Marshall and the other were drinking and talking about the whole wedding. Jake, "So any of you know if Finn you know". Korey, "If you brother and our queens have hit the bed. The answer is yes man I heard from Sammy one of the maids that work in the castle. She said they practically run Finn ragged from the sex marathons they have". Jake jaw was practically on the floor but Cyrus patted Jake's arm saying, "Look from all the times we sat down and talked. Finn's showed the he really loves our queens so lets just support them". Jake nodded as Marshall bowled a strike betting Leone. Marshall, "Who else wants a turn"? Jake walked over to take a turn as Cyrus and Korey snickered. They knew that no one beats Marshall at hobby games or some sports games.

Back inside the tank Finn and his team was under heavy fire from RPG's and mounted machine guns. Cohost, "Shit I just lost the Gatling gun have to switch to the forward guns". Finn, "Jermaine rotate us we need to blast through this alley and overtake them from the side". Scout, "Impact rounds loaded". Finn, "Firing"! Rocking the lower levels of two buildings Jermaine pushed the tank through the debris-covered alley and managed to get them free from the square. Finn, "Cohost push through the upper floors and don't let up. Jermaine get us along that green shed". In position Scout tapped Finn's arm. Finn, "Firing"! The first round hit the squares clock tower that housed several riflemen. As the glass and bricks rained down Finn sent the second round into a hardware building housing two machine gun teams. Radio, "All tank teams press onto the crossroads past the crop fields. Be warned heavy crossfire from the trenches are underway".

Finn, "Jermaine get us there we need to take up over watch for the bombers to hit". Cohost, "Scout I need another box". Scout, "We only have half a box left". Finn, "Just hold on once we pass this mission we can restock". Jermaine, "Shit the fields are on fire I can't see anything". Finn, "Switch all sights to motion tracking". Seeing the various blips come on screen showed just how much trouble the soldiers were having. Finn, "We're taking fire anyone see where it's coming from"? Scout, "Thirty meters to our east we got RPG's setting up". Finn, "Cohost hit them fast we haven't cleared the trenches". Jermaine pushed the tank forward to clear them of the flames. Finn, "Firing one"! As the round impacts with the opposing trench Jermaine moves them to take the crossroad. Scout, "Finn we have five rounds left two are smoke". Finn, "Load barrel one with a smoke round and be ready to follow with another". An alert went off and a large shape emerged from behind a barn revealing an enemy tank.

Jermaine, "Shit"! Scout, "Outer armors been punched through. Finn do something". Finn, "Cohost shot at its main visor blind it. Jermaine circle around it we need to his its back". As Jermaine circle Finn shot the smoke round into the sidetracks. Scout, "Barrel one loaded". Finn, "Jermaine…" Jermaine, "Finn now"! Finn, "Firing"! Hitting the back plats for the engines the tank went up in flames. Jermaine, "Well lets take that crossroad". Jermaine came to a halt at the crossroads as the radio came back on.

Radio, "Congratulations gentlemen you have successful help push back the enemy force. And secured enough space for our forces to begin our full push to end this war. Gentlemen it was a honor to fight with you I'll see you back at home". With the simulation ends the four guys headed upstairs to find Jake on a winning streak. Marshall, "Finn how the hell are you and your brothers so good a hobbies". Jermaine, "Cause our dad never let us leave the house so we would sit around playing different games". Finn smirked and went downstairs to find more games to play.

**Finn's View**

It was a nice night of nothing but video games. Thanks to talking to the manager I was able to get in touch with a few game companies that wanted to talk to me about a career was a tournament player. Still sitting in the living room of my sweet queens castle I couldn't help but smile as Gertrude snuggles next to me. Burney walked over from the hallway to say, "Finn we need you to get fitted for your suite". Nodding I lifted Gertrude up and carried her into the carriage with me.

**Smiles; Jester says the movie Fury inspired him to add that scene into the video game hotel. I'm going to see it when I get the chance. For know peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well my followers of lemons today is the day we say good bye to one another as I close the pages of this fic. But don't worry today is a good day cause Jester and I are releasing a new fic it's another collaboration we were asked to do. And we're happy to work on it. So when you get a chance after this go read chapter one or read the other collaboration we started to work on. For now lets read some reviews. Attackme thank you attack but you know you loved all the sex its ok we all did. He23t like I said Jester saw a movie called Fury and he added the tank battles for that into here. I was very thankful too I was going to just put in a shooting gallery. Ventus Uzumaki I'll pass on the message to Jester. Doc Eithern well I thank you for the idea but Jesters been writing some of the smaller songs in our fanfic's. And I'm glad you like our work so here's hoping you like the final chapter.**

**Joshua's View**

What a gentle night the sweet smell of honey and black lilies washing through the air. Seeing my son standing next to his brothers and brother in law was… well I can't describe how proud I am of him. _'Margret if only you could see him now. Our son the bridge that united three countries together'_. Smiling even wider the music began and each bride soon was escorted down the isle by her family members. Now standing in front of the priest the brides had the priests say their vows. But Finn said his, "I stand by every choice I've made so far my queens. And I say this now as long as I live I will not betray this chance you've given me. So well here's to us". Kissing each one of his wives Finn carried them off to the reception.

Standing in the dinning hall I felt something tap my shoulder. Looking out I saw my wife once more in her spiritual form. Margret, "Well aren't you going to ask me to dance"? "It will be my pleasure my lady". Taking her hand in mine and placing the other hand on her hip I began to float off the ground. Looking into my wife's eyes I didn't need to say anything. Our love was still alive even if we were so distant from one another. Looking over I saw Finn floating off with his wives. But I just notice that there was a slight bulge coming from under the Ice queens dress. "Well king Finn hope you like being a father". Margret nudged my shoulder saying, "He'll be just a great as his father". Looking deeply into her eyes I felt her cool lips on my and slowly we drifted along the gentle wind.

**Finn's View**

It was weird feeling Burney's belly to feel the small kicks of the baby she was carrying. Cake, "So hun's where are we going"? "First it's our wedding night Cake you know what we will do". Marcy, "Well Finn what are we going to do tonight"? Lizzie, "Yeah Finn what's you've got cooked up inside that mind of yours". "That same thing I have cooking every night my queen… I'm going to rock your worlds"! Landing on a small island I clapped my hands. With that all our clothes were gone and I had a big smirk on my faces. "The name of the game is Spank hunting. You've got the ass and I've got the hand… so my loving wives I'd start running". Giggling as they ran off in different directions my smile grew bigger. I then started to whistle the theme music for Grin and laughed saying, "I'm going to pump some soft ass tonight"!

**Smiles; Well there you go a nice end to a lemony fic. So yeah see you'll later and I'll hug you all later.**


End file.
